L'Avocat du Diable
by Erilys
Summary: Artemis Fowl II, âgé maintenant de 19 ans, est devenu l'avocat le plus réputé d'Irlande -plutôt ironique pour un criminel. Mais sa vie parfaite et sa carrière vont être remisent en question par un certain Samuel Gold, l'accusant du meurtre de son père...
1. Chapitre 1

**Paring** : Aucun, mais de temps en temps certaines allusions à un ArtemisxHolly

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Samuel, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

* * *

><p><em>Lettre menaçante<em>

-Après avoir longuement délibéré, les juges ont remis leur sentence : Mr John Fings est déclaré coupable, et écope de douze ans de prison!

Indifférent au brouaha qu'avait provoqué cette décision, Artemis Fowl II ne retint pas son sourire suffisant et lança un regard narquois à l'avocat de la partie adverse. Steve Cliffin, qui était l'avocat dudit John Fings, venait de perdre son procès, mais personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur : son adversaire était Artemis Fowl, tout de même! Qu'aurait-il pû faire? Encore une fois, le Fowl de dix-neuf ans avait remporté son procès. Pour ne pas changer. Satisfait de lui-même, Artemis se leva, serra la main de la personne qui l'avait employé et qui avait donc remporté le procès, puis il sortit de la salle. A la sortie, une foule de journalistes l'attendaient avec des milliers de questions aux lèvres :

-Mr Fowl, une fois de plus vous avez remporté le procès, quel effet cela vous fait-il?

-Vous n'êtes âgé que de dix-neuf ans, et pourtant vous battez les avocats les plus expérimentés, comment expliquez-vous cela? Vos aînés se sentent-ils menacés par vous?

Artemis les ignora tous, comme d'habitude. Indifférent aux flashs des appareils photos, il fendit la foule et s'engouffra dans une voiture noire. L'habituelle Bentley noire dans laquelle il était toujours monté, depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Une fois installé à l'intérieur, Artemis s'autorisa enfin à se détendre. Il poussa un long soupir et se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Après les nombreuses suppliques de Juliet et de sa mère, il les avait fait un peu plus pousser, et des mèches noires tombaient sur son front dans un mouvement savamment ébouriffé.

-Bon travail, Artemis, dit Butler qui était au volant. Une fois de plus, vous avez su conquérir le jury.

Artemis sourit.

-Evidément. Je suis le meilleur.

Avoir passé sa majorité avait apporté beaucoup de choses à Artemis, comme cet emploi d'avocat par exemple, mais elle ne lui avait certainement pas apporté la modestie. Après ses nombreuses aventures avec les Fées, il avait décidé de se consacrer à un emploi stable et légal. Sautant donc classes sur classes, il avait passé son bac à seize ans à peine. Il lui avait suffit de deux ans d'études de droit pour devenir avocat par la suite. Bien évidément, il avait mis un certain temps à convaincre Mr Bowell, son actuel supérieur, de l'engager alors qu'il n'avait pas les huit années d'études recquises. Mais Nathan Bowell était un homme fort sympathique, et qui manquait surtout cruellement de bons éléments dans son entreprise "Bowell&Fils". Il avait donc décidé de mettre Artemis à l'épreuve, et lui avait confié une affaire d'aggression sexuelle. Artemis avait défendu la victime à la perfection, et celle-ci avait remporté le procès. Aussitôt, le jeune Fowl fut engagé à dix-huit ans à peine, et cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il excellait dans son domaine. Plutôt ironique que le meilleur génie criminel de tous les temps soit devenu à présent le défenseur de la justice le plus efficace que l'on ait jamais connu.

Le trajet jusqu'à la demeure familiale des Fowl se fit dans le silence : Artemis, bien qu'il faisait tout pour le cacher, était exténué. Et Butler n'allait certainement pas fatiguer encore plus son protégé avec des conversations futiles. Ils avaient tout le temps au manoir pour se parler. Soudain, Artemis sentit son portable dans sa poche vibrer. Il décrocha sans même regarder qui l'appelait.

-Allô? fit-il d'un air las.

-Artemis? Diana à l'appareil.

Artemis sourit : il avait toujours apprécié sa secrétaire avec qui il partageait une véritable complicité. Diana Knightwell, une jolie brune de vingt-trois ans, avait été assignée comme secrétaire personnelle d'Artemis Fowl. Au début, elle avait été sceptique, comme les autres : elle n'avait pas fait toutes ces études pour être la nounou d'un gamin qui venait d'atteindre la majorité! Mais dès le première rencontre avec le jeune adulte, elle avait été charmée. Artemis possédait un incroyable esprit et sa conversation était toujours intéressante. Aussitôt, une amitié s'était tissée entre eux.

-Que se passe-t-il, Diana? J'ai fini ma journée, il me semble? demanda Artemis en se calant plus confortablement dans son siège.

-Navrée de vous déranger, Artemis, s'excusa la jeune femme. Je tenais juste à vous signaler un appel que vous avez reçut pendant que vous étiez à votre procès. Un certain... (Il y eut un bruit de papier froissé.) Samuel tenait à vous avoir au téléphone.

Artemis fronça les sourcils.

-Samuel? Et il n'a pas laissé de nom de famille?

-Non, monsieur.

-Bon. Si c'est important, il rappellera.

Artemis s'apprêtait à raccrocher, quand il entendit la voix hésitante de Diana :

-Attendez, Artemis...

-Oui?

-Ce Samuel... Quand je lui ai dit que vous étiez à la Cour, il a rit, et a dit que ce n'était pas grave vu que de toute manière vous vous verriez bientôt...

Il y eut un silence. Puis Artemis reprit d'une voix posée :

-Eh bien vu que d'après lui nous nous verrons bientôt, il me semble que le sujet est clos. Bonne soirée, Diana.

Et il raccrocha avant que Diana n'ait pu répondre. Artemis se frotta une barbe imaginaire, les sourcils froncés. Qui pouvait bien être ce Samuel? Il était sûr et certain de n'en connaître aucun... Au bout de quelques minutes de réflexions, Artemis haussa finalement les épaules. La journée avait été particulièrement fatiguante, il se poserait des questions plus tard! Posant sa tête contre la vitre de la Bentley, le jeune Fowl laissa son regard dériver sur la route monotone.

**oOo**

Artemis poussa la porte d'entrée du manoir. Elle pivota sur ses gonds parfaitement huilés sans un bruit. Le manoir était totalement silencieux, privé de ses habitants. En effet, Angeline et Artemis père avaient décidés de partir en Alaska, en emmenant toute la famille avec eux. Mais Artemis fils était bien trop occupé par son emploi pour se permettre de partir un mois, et Butler restait bien évidément avec son protégé. Sans un regard pour les autres pièces, Artemis avança droit devant lui et poussa la porte menant au grand salon. Il s'affala sans plus de cérémonies dans un confortable fauteuil de cuir. Devant lui se trouvait une immense cheminée en marbre où un feu brûlait déjà. Butler entra alors à son tour, et il s'assit dans un canapé près de son maître. Il laissa passer quelques minutes, puis demanda d'une voix douce :

-Artemis? Désirez-vous quelque chose?

Artemis couva son ami d'un regard affectueux.

-Merci, Butler. Je prendrais bien un verre de scotch, s'il vous plaît. L'habituel.

L'Eurasien géant hocha la tête, se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Depuis qu'il avait l'âge de boire de l'alcool, Artemis s'était pris d'affection pour une boisson en particulier : le scotch. Alors, dès qu'il remportait un procès, il se prenait un verre. C'était comme une sorte de rituel. Butler attrapa une bouteille de qualité sur l'étagère, puis sortit un verre en cristal. Il remplit le verre et posa le tout sur un plateau noir brillant. Quand il revint au salon, Artemis avait la tête en arrière, et les yeux fermés. Butler sourit. Il avait toujours trouvé son maître adorable lorsqu'il dormait. Doucement, il posa le plateau sur une table basse juste à côté du fauteuil d'Artemis, et il sortit en fermant la porte sans faire un bruit.

Le majordome entreprit donc de faire ses tâches habituelles. Il vérifia ce qui restait dans le réfrigérateur, commença à préparer le dîner du soir... Puis il s'apperçut qu'il n'était pas encore allé chercher le courrier. Attrapant les clés, il sortit donc par la porte de derrière et se dirigea vers la boîte aux lettres. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, une seule enveloppe trônait à l'intérieur. La tournant, il découvrit dessus le cachet de la Cour. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Depuis qu'Artemis était devenu avocat, ils recevaient continuellement des lettres de la Cour. Butler rentra à la maison la lettre à la main. Un coup d'oeil au salon lui confirma qu'Artemis n'était toujours pas réveillé. Tant pis, ce n'était pas comme si c'était urgent...

Ce que Butler ignorait, c'est qu'au contraire, cette lettre était très urgente. Cette simple lettre ferait basculer la vie de son protégé...

* * *

><p><strong>NDA:<strong> Bonjour les gens! Me revoilà partie pour une nouvelle histoire! ^o^

Cette fois, Artemis aillant grandit, je compte faire un univers plus adulte. J'espère que cela vous plaira tout autant! =) Vos impressions?

~Erilys allias Louise-chan


	2. Chapitre 2

**Paring** : Aucun, mais de temps en temps certaines allusions à un ArtemisxHolly

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Samuel, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

NDA: Non non, je ne suis pas DU TOUT en retard... Juste deux mois! =P Bon bon, sérieusement, désolée, mais je suis régulière pour les chapitres d'habitude, vous inquiétez pas! ;) Je poste cette fic quand même ici, bien que la rubrique "Artemis Fowl" ne comprenne pas beaucoup d'intéressés sur ... Heureusement qu'il y a et la PAF pour soutenir notre Arty-chou! ^o^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fausse accusation...?<strong>_

Artemis se trouvait en plein milieu de son salon. Le feu crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée, soulevant des bouffées de fumée de temps à autre. Le son du bois qui craquait et explosait au contact de la chaleur était apaisant. Pourtant, on sentait une sorte de menace planer dans l'air. Un bruit de pas résonna dans la pièce. Lentement, comme dans un film au ralenti, Artemis se retourna. Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait un homme vêtu d'un costume finement coupé, de chaussures cirées et de gants en cuir noir. Il pénétra dans la pièce. Artemis ne distinguait pas son visage, il y avait comme une ombre qui lui bouchait la vue. L'homme lui tendit une lettre de sa main gantée. Sans réfléchir, l'héritier Fowl la prit et l'ouvrit rapidement. Son regard ne rencontra que le blanc. Alors qu'il relevait la tête, incrédule, il tomba face à face avec un revolver. Pointé sur son coeur.

-С всем моим уважением , lança l'homme sur un ton jovial.

Et il tira.

**oOo**

Artemis Fowl II se réveilla en sursaut dans son confortable fauteuil en cuir. Il se passa une main sur le visage et s'exhorta au calme. Les souvenirs de son cauchemar commençaient déjà à s'estomper, mais une image et une phrase subsistaient dans son esprit. Ce revolver qu'il avait identifié sans aucun problème comme un modèle russe, et cette phrase... "_С всем моим уважением_", "_Avec tout mon respect_"... Artemis sentait encore son cœur battre la chamade. Il grinça des dents. Avoir été terrifié par un vulgaire songe! C'était d'une absurdité monstrueuse...

En trente secondes, son visage avait retrouvé son masque d'impassibilité. Cacher ses émotions était très important, en particulier dans le métier d'avocat. Si une seule émotion transparaissait, si une seule faille était visible, l'ennemi pouvait à tout moment s'y engouffrer. Artemis n'avait pas échappé à la règle, et avait rapidement appris à garder tous ses sentiments pour lui -plutôt facile, étant donné qu'à la base il n'était pas de nature prompte aux effusions de sentiments. Un bruissement le sortit de ses pensées. Sur sa droite, une soudaine présence le fit pivoter immédiatement.

Butler, qui s'était juste glissé derrière son maître pour prendre quelque chose sur la table, sursauta. Artemis soupira : il avait vraiment les nerfs à fleur de peau, ces temps-ci.

-Maître Artemis, dit doucement l'Eurasien géant. Vous portez-vous bien?

-Je me porte parfaitement bien, Butler. Quelle heure est-il?

-Vingt heures trente-quatre.

Le jeune avocat se pinça l'arrête du nez : il avait trop dormi. Il lui restait quelques dossiers à regarder pour demain, et revoir les dernières notes que lui avait fournies Diana. Il se leva, un peu trop brusquement peut-être, car il sentit sa tête tourner. Butler accouru aussitôt et le soutint un moment. Artemis se dégagea en le remerciant d'un hochement de tête.

-Butler, apportez-moi mon dîner directement dans mon bureau aujourd'hui, je vous prie.

Alors qu'il sortait sur cette dernière instruction, son regard fut attiré par un point blanc. Il découvrit alors une lettre qui trônait sur la table basse du salon. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Butler? Qu'est-ce?

Le majordome s'empressa de prendre la lettre et de la présenter à son maître.

-Elle est arrivée tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas voulu vous déranger. C'est une lettre de la cour.

Artemis hocha distraitement de la tête. Que pouvait bien-t-on lui vouloir, encore? Cette lettre lui rappelait son rêve, et il balaya d'un mouvement de tête ce désagréable souvenir. Il retira négligemment l'enveloppe des mains de son ami, et commença à monter les marches de l'escalier principal.

_Mince. J'ai oublié mon scotch dans le salon._

Il haussa les épaules : après tout, il suffisait qu'il en redemande un à Butler plus tard. Il couvrit en une minute la distance le séparant de son bureau. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, il se dirigea directement vers son imposant fauteuil noir qui faisait face à son bureau d'ébène. Il se jeta littéralement dedans, et prit le temps d'être confortablement installé avant d'étudier de plus près cette lettre. Il attrapa avec élégance un coupe-papier qui se trouvait non-loin, et entreprit de découvrir ce que cachait cette enveloppe.

Sept minutes plus tard, après avoir relu maintes et maintes fois cette maudite lettre et son contenu maudit, Artemis se rejeta en arrière dans son siège qui amortit le choc sans broncher. Le regard du jeune adulte était trouble, et on lisait de tout dedans : de l'incompréhension, du doute, de l'indignation, et surtout, de la colère. Et Dieu sait combien il vaut mieux ne pas être l'objet de la colère d'Artemis Fowl II. Alors qu'il froissait rageusement la lettre entre ses mains, Artemis eu une seule pensée :

_J'aurais vraiment dû emmener ce foutu scotch avec moi. _

**oOo**

Butler pénétra dans la chambre d'Artemis environ une minute après qu'il l'eut appelé. Il trouva son maître nonchalamment installé sur le bord de son lit, les jambes croisées et les doigts joints. Son visage était impénétrable.

_Aïe._

Ҫa, c'était la position que prenait son jeune maître soit pour réfléchir, soit lorsqu'il était en colère. Et Butler avait le sentiment qu'Artemis avait besoin de réfléchir _et_ qu'il était en colère. _Très_ en colère. Il inspira et se prépara à exécuter ce qu'il allait lui demander, car il était certain qu'il ne l'avait fait venir que pour un but précis.

-Butler, commença Artemis d'un ton glacial.

-Oui? demanda presque timidement le majordome.

Artemis était décidément la seule personne capable d'intimider Butler. L'Eurasien osait à peine imaginer l'effet que son maître avait sur les autres. Sans doute les congelait-il rien qu'en les appelant par leur prénom.

-J'ai besoin que vous me rendiez un service, mon ami, poursuivit le Fowl.

-Et... Quel est-il?

Le regard d'Artemis se fit plus dur. On aurait dit un prédateur qui cherchait désespérément sa proie. Et une fois que la proie serait attrapée, nul doute qu'Artemis ne se jetterait pas à son cou. Enfin si, mais sans doute plutôt pour l'étrangler. L'ordre claqua, sec et sans appel :

-Trouvez-moi tout ce que vous pouvez sur un certain Samuel Gold, mon vieil ami. N'omettez aucun détail. Je veux votre rapport demain matin. Suis-je clair?

-Parfaitement clair, Artemis.

Butler ne posa pas de questions. Artemis était un homme pleins de mystères, et il ne les révélait que lorsqu'il le voulait. Quand il aurait besoin de parler, il viendrait le voir. Comme toujours. Alors, le fidèle majordome sortit en fermant la porte doucement et traversa le couloir en éteignant toutes les lumières. Bien qu'il répugnait à demander de l'aide, il savait qu'il allait avoir besoin des meilleurs renseignements possibles pour son maître. L'affaire avait l'air sérieuse. Et une seule personne au monde était capable de vous sortir tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur quelqu'un rien qu'en tapant un nom.

Domovoï Butler pénétra dans la salle informatique. Allumant un ordinateur spécifique, il cliqua sur un nom dans la longue liste qui s'affichait à l'écran. Et tendit qu'il attendait que l'ordinateur charge le bon programme, il espéra de toutes ses forces que Foaly ne dormait pas.

**oOo**

Dans un certain bureau, un papier avait été chiffonné et jeté avec rage dans une corbeille. Sur ce même papier, on pouvait lire dans une police gracieuse :

"Cher Mr Fowl,

Nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer que vous êtes accusé de meurtre pour un profit économique. La victime, Samuel Gold, vous accuse d'avoir assassiné son père, Artemis Fowl Ier. Il semblerait qu'Artemis Fowl Ier soit également votre père. Aussi, nous vous prions de prendre en compte chaque détail de cette action judiciaire [...]. La date exacte du procès vous sera communiquée ultérieurement.

Nous vous prions d'agréer, Mr Fowl, nos salutations distinguées,

La Cour et ses fidèles Jurés."

**oOo**

Artemis descendit les marches menant à la salle à manger d'un pas très raide. Ses soucis n'étaient visibles que dans la façon dans il se déplaçait : son visage, lui, restait parfaitement calme. A peine eut-il été assis que son majordome pénétra dans la pièce, un dossier à la main. On voyait à sa tête que la nuit n'avait pas été très longue. Sans doute est-ce cela qui décida Artemis à s'adoucir au lieu de se précipiter sur le dossier :

-Bonjour, Butler. La nuit n'a pas été bonne?

-Bonjour, Artemis, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Peut importe comment je me porte, voilà tout ce que vous devez savoir sur Samuel Gold.

Artemis se tendit soudainement. Il força son visage à rester impassible. D'une main qu'il espérait ferme, il prit le dossier que lui tendait Butler et l'étala sur la table. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut une photo.

Un jeune homme qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de dix-huit ans fixait l'objectif d'un oeil clair. Des cheveux châtains, mi-longs, qui flottaient sur ses épaules avec élégance. Plutôt bel homme. Artemis grinça des dents : il avait presque espéré qu'il serait moche.

Artemis Fowl n'était pas quelqu'un avec des préjugés. La beauté physique n'avait aucun intérêt particulier pour lui. Mais il se savait beau, et pouvoir utiliser ça contre ce Samuel n'aurait pas été de refus. Ses yeux se dirigèrent alors vers le dossier du dénommé Samuel.

"Nom : Samuel Gold. Âge : dix-huit ans. Date de naissance : 19/03/93. Lieu de naissance : Boston. Actuellement étudiant en médecine aux Etats-Unis. Père : Artemis Fowl Ier. Mère : Jane Gold."

Tout un tas d'informations suivaient après ça, des écoles fréquentées aux amis d'enfance. Samuel n'avait pas eu une enfance difficile : élève bon en cours, un bon nombre d'amis, une mère sur qui compter... Et puis, un évènement attira le regard d'Artemis : "Père assassiné il y a deux ans."

_Ainsi donc, voilà la date à laquelle je suis censé avoir commis l'irréparable..._

Pendant près d'une heure, le jeune Fowl décortiqua chaque phrase, chaque mot du dossier. En une heure, il connaissait toute la vie de Samuel Gold dans ses moindres recoins. Il se rejeta en arrière dans son fauteuil dans un soupir. Ce dossier ne comprenait aucune faille. Rien qui ne puisse indiquer qu'il ait eu des contacts avec des gens peu fréquentables. Pourtant, il devait bien avoir une erreur quelque part! Pourquoi cet homme l'accusait, lui? Il ne lui avait rien fait. Alors pourquoi avoir inventé toute cette histoire de meurtre? Ce Samuel devait être tordu, son esprit devait être fait pour faire le mal à la base...

_Bien que je sois mal placé pour parler._

Artemis se redressa et claqua des doigts. Butler surgit de derrière une porte, comme s'il avait passé tout son temps à attendre derrière. Il devait bien en être capable.

-Butler, je sors, déclara fermement le jeune génie. Je me rends à mon cabinet, j'ai deux trois mots à dire à Mr Bowell...

Le majordome hocha la tête. Son maître poursuivit :

-Vous restez ici. (Il continua, coupant court aux protestations qui n'allaient pas tarder à suivre.) Je veux que vous gardiez la maison et que vous tentiez de joindre mes parents, bien que j'ai déjà moi-même essayé sans succès -le réseau manque cruellement, en Alaska. Et si jamais vous pouvez rentrer en communication avec eux, dites-leur que je dois absolument leur parler et que, surtout, ils doivent rentrer au manoir le plus rapidement possible.

Butler était réticent à l'idée de laisser son employeur sortir seul, surtout qu'il avait l'air tellement bizarre depuis hier... Et ce qu'il avait lu dans le dossier de Samuel Gold le hantait toujours : "Père : Artemis Fowl Ier. Assassiné il y a deux ans." Qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire? A son retour, il exigerait d'Artemis qu'il lui explique tout. En attendant, il se contenta de souffler un :

-Bien, Artemis.

-Je serais de retour très rapidement.

Sur ce, Artemis se leva et attrapa un manteau dans l'entrée. Butler le suivit des yeux. Alors qu'il le voyait sortir avec un air déterminé, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que, qu'importait ce que son maître avait à dire, ce Nathan Bowell avait du soucis à se faire.

**oOo**

Artemis Fowl II était réputé pour sa patience. Toujours posé, toujours impassible, mais aussi toujours irritant, supérieur. Cependant aujourd'hui, il se trouvait que la patience d'Artemis avait déjà été menée à rude épreuve. Cela explique donc que, lorsqu'il rentra dans son cabinet et pénétra dans le bureau de son supérieur en faisant fi des cris des secrétaires, il oublia toute politesse :

-Mr Bowell. J'ai à vous parler.

D'abord interloqué, Nathan Bowell se ressaisit ensuite et se leva de son siège en fronçant les sourcils :

-Artemis? Pouvez-vous m'expliquez la raison de votre présence ici? De quel droit pénétrez-vous dans mon bureau ainsi?

Artemis se contenta de lui décocher son plus beau sourire, ce qui eut pour effet improbable de faire pâlir Bowell. Le Fowl s'avança, s'installa tranquillement sur un siège et répéta lentement :

-Je disais que j'ai à vous parler, Mr Bowell. Asseyez-vous donc, que je puisse parler et qu'on puisse enfin avancer.

Bowell rougit de colère face à cet affront, mais se rassit -brutalement- quand même. Artemis sortit alors quelque chose de sa poche et l'avança vers l'homme. Une enveloppe. Bowell comprit aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait. Il se racla la gorge :

-Hum, Fowl, pourquoi me montrez-vous cette lettre?

-Vous savez ce qu'il y a dedans.

-Oui, avoua le plus vieux avec un vague air de honte.

-Ce n'était pas une question, dit Artemis d'une voix calme.

Un silence tendu tomba sur la pièce. Le regard du plus jeune épinglait son supérieur, étudiant chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses expressions. Il recommença à parler, mais d'une voix plus basse :

-Mr Bowell...Nathan. Vous, vous savez. Vous savez que je n'aurai jamais fait ce dont on m'accuse et que cette accusation est un tissu de mensonges.

Nathan Bowell s'agita sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Son regard se fit fuyant.

-Ecoutez, Artemis, commença-t-il après avoir déglutit péniblement. Il y a pas mal de preuves contre vous... Je ne peux rien faire... Vraiment, je vous conseille d'abdiquer et de répondre au procès.

Artemis plissa les yeux. En un éclair, il comprit dans quoi il était tombé. Il se leva brusquement et fixa son employeur d'un air méprisant.

-_Il_ vous a payé, hein? siffla-t-il. Ce sale vermiceau a acheté le jury, et vous avec!

Nathan prit le parti de se sentir offusqué, et se redressa lui aussi en déclarant d'une voix claire :

-Vous m'offensez, Mr Fowl! Personne n'a payé personne, et personne n'a été acheté! D'abord, de qui parlez-vous?

-Assez! hurla Artemis. J'en ai plus qu'assez de tourner autour du pot, à jouer au jeu du plus fin avec un imbécile tel que vous! Ce n'en est même plus amusant! Vous savez parfaitement de qui je veux parler, vous et moi savons parfaitement qu'on vous a fait pression pour laisser passer cette affaire grotesque!

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, se regardant en chiens de faïence. La tension qui régnait dans la pièce était palpable. Le visage de Nathan Bowell se durçit, comme s'il venait de prendre une décision. Il lâcha :

-Vous êtes fou. Et vous m'offensez autant par vos propos que par votre présence en ces lieux! Je vous prie de quitter mon bureau sur le champ!

Mais sa voix sonnait faux, et son regard semblait plus coupable que jamais. Après un dernier reniflement de dédain, l'héritier Fowl tourna les talons et sortit en claquant la porte. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'on voyait Artemis Fowl II perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

**oOo**

Artemis pénétra dans son manoir bruyamment. Il ouvrit un tiroir et prit un téléphone portable en particulier. Seule une personne en avait le numéro. Son interlocuteur décrocha à la première sonnerie.

-Butler, aboya presque Artemis. Appelez Samuel Gold et débrouillez-vous pour lui donner rendez-vous au manoir demain soir.

-Pardon? Demain? Artemis...

-Demain soir, le coupa-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Et il raccrocha. Il resta un long moment ainsi, au milieu du couloir, la fatigue de la journée lui revenant en pleine figure. Puis il repensa à son entrevue avec Bowell, et sentit de nouveau son sang bouillir. Il se redressa et parcourut sa demeure jusqu'à tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait : la salle informatique. D'un clic, un écran s'alluma. De nouveau, il appela quelqu'un. Il avait besoin d'aide sur ce coup-là, il ne pouvait le nier. Alors, autant appeler des personnes confirmées...

-Alors, Bonhomme de Boue? s'exclama le visage de Foaly qui venait de remplir tout l'écran. Qui est ce Samuel Gold? Vous savez que je vous ai fourni tout un dossier sur lui, n'est-ce pas? D'après Butler, vous êtes très intéressé par lui... Amoureux?

Artemis décida d'ignorer cette remarque d'un humour douteux.

-Bonjour, Foaly. Non, je ne vais pas bien, puisque vous me le demandez avec tant d'attention...

-Ah oui. Bonjour. Comment allez-vous? Pas bien?

Le centaure prit un air faussement dramatique.

-Ah, mon pauvre ami! Et que se passe-t-il donc, qui puisse vous mettre dans un tel état?

Artemis Fowl, deuxième du nom, se pencha en avant. Il eut un sourire de prédateur à faire frissonner un fantôme.

-Il se passe que, quelqu'un en ce moment m'irrite énormément. Je vais donc avoir besoin de votre aide pour irriter cette personne à mon tour... Non, même plus que ça. Je vais faire en sorte que ce Samuel regrette son acte à en mourir...

* * *

><p><strong>NDA<strong>: OUAIIIII, Vas-y Arty, bute Sammy! [Surnom attribué par Juno, je décline toute responsabilité sur sa laideur! xD]


	3. Chapitre 3

**Paring** : Aucun, mais de temps en temps certaines allusions à un ArtemisxHolly

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Samuel, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

**NDA :** Houlà, ça faisait 3 mois que je n'avais pas updaté... HAHAha ha... Ha. Bref. Pardooooon! Je sais, je sais, c'est impardonnable. Mais j'ai été pas mal accaparée par mon autre fic "Roi déchu" (Je sais, je fais de la pub. J'assume. :P) et du coup... Je ne vous promets donc rien pour la régularité des chapitres, mais ce ne sera plus aussi long, logiquement... (On va dire 2 mois... *PAN*) Je vous conseille vivement de relire les anciens chapitres avant de commencer celui-ci, en tout cas...

Tiens? Je crois que des fainéants ne le feront pas... En gros, ce qu'il faut savoir : Artemis a demandé à Butler qui a demandé à Foaly un dossier sur Samuel Gold, puis Artemis a ordonné à Butler de faire venir Samuel le soir-même.

Bonne lecture! =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Quiproquos et complications<strong>_

Holly Short était tout bonnement furieuse. Elle était sur le point de tomber sur une affaire importante dans son travail au sein des FAR. On allait lui donner le dossier. _Le_ dossier du siècle! Et bien évidemment, son Bonhomme de Boue préféré choisissait ce moment précis pour lui demander de l'aide. Quel était l'imbécile qui avait dit que les amis devaient s'entraider coûte que coûte? Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien, Artemis ne serait pas Artemis s'il ne faisait pas tout pour lui pourrir la vie...

C'est donc en _merveilleuse amie _qu'elle était que Holly partit voir Foaly ce matin-là. Ouvrant violemment la porte du bureau du centaure, elle grogna un "bonjour" rapide puis un "visa" d'une voix forte. Son ami haussa un sourcil :

-C'est toujours un plaisir de te recevoir, Holly. Que me vaut la visite de ta charmante personne en ce jour ensoleillé?

-De un, il pleut des cordes en surface, et de deux, je vois que tu ne m'écoutes absolument pas. J'ai dit qu'il me faut un visa.

Le centaure leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir théâtral :

-Ho, pauvre de moi, créature disgracieuse qui ne sait différencier une charmante demande et un grognement satanique!

L'elfe se massa les tempes en soupirant. Puis, d'une voix excessivement polie, elle articula :

-Mon cher Foaly, pourrais-tu, s'il-te-plaît, mettre ton fantastique talent à contribution et me fournir un visa pour la surface d'ici deux minutes, je te prie? Destination Dublin.

-Je savais qu'on allait trouver un terrain d'entente.

Aussitôt dit, le centaure pivota sur son fauteuil et, tout en pianotant sur son ordinateur, il demanda à son amie :

-Et alors? Pourquoi dois-tu aller en surface? Je croyais que les missions de terrain, c'était fini pour toi.

Holly soupira.

-Et ça l'est. Je le regrette, d'ailleurs. Être commandant n'est pas chose facile, figure-toi. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Root était toujours sur les nerfs... Heureusement que j'ai Baroud pour m'assister, moi.

-Hum, fit Foaly en hochant pensivement la tête. D'ailleurs, je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à cette idée... Deux commandants pour les FAR, c'est du jamais vu. Enfin.. Si vous avez estimé que c'est ce qui est le mieux, je n'ai rien à dire. Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

-Si je sors, c'est à cause d'Artemis Fowl.

-Ha, voilà qui pourrait éveiller mon attention! s'exclama le centaure, un sourire inquisiteur éclairant son visage.

Le donc commandant Short se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et souffla :

-Ce matin, Artemis m'a appelé, il a besoin impérativement de mon aide, apparemment. Et en bonne amie que je suis, j'ai donc laissé les FAR entre les mains de Baroud et me voilà. Si tu pouvais te dépêcher pour le visa, d'ailleurs...

-Hum? Ah oui, le visa. Tout de suite.

Folay pivota de nouveau sur son fauteuil et continua ses manipulations qu'il avait délaissées en parlant avec son amie. D'un air détaché, il lança alors :

-Oui, moi aussi il a demandé mon aide. J'ai du travailler plus de deux heures sur ce qu'il m'a demandé, chose rare. Mais connaissant les exigences de Fowl, je me suis dit que je ne devais ommettre aucun détail dans mon rapport...

-Tu as bien fait. Il t'aurait écorché vif, sinon.

-Sale gosse.

-Je suis d'accord.

L'imprimante à la droite du centaure se mit à clignoter, et le visa d'Holly fut craché de la machine. L'elfe s'empressa de prendre la feuille et se tourna vers Foaly :

-Merci pour ça. Oh, au fait! Qu'est-ce que t'avait demandé Artemis?

-Bah, il est tombé amoureux, et il m'a réclamé un rapport détaillé sur la personne en question...

Puis il éclata de rire et releva la tête :

-Mais non, je plaisante! En fait, c'est une histoire louche avec un certain Samuel...

Il parlait dans le vide. D'après le raffut qu'il entendait dans les escaliers, son amie venait de se précipiter vers les conduits menant à la surface. Après un temps d'arrêt, le centaure haussa les épaules.

-Oups... Bon, on verra bien ce que ça donne... Si il y a meurtre, je n'y suis pour rien, je n'y suis pour rien...

**oOo**

Artemis Fowl II tournait comme un lion en cage dans son salon depuis près de deux heures. A vrai dire, il devait réfléchir, mais il n'y arrivait tout bonnement pas. Après tout, comment était-on censé réagir quand on nous accusait à tort du meurtre de son géniteur? En tout cas, une chose était sûre, la plupart des hommes se seraient appitoyés sur leur sort. Mais Artemis n'était pas comme tout le monde. Lui, il se battrait. Déjà, la première chose à faire, c'était ne pas fuir, et prendre le problème en face. Ce qui expliquait que, dès ce soir, il verrait Mr Gold. Et aussi sournois qu'était ce Samuel, Artemis était bien déterminé à lui montrer qu'il l'était encore plus. Un toquement à la porte l'interrompit dans ses pensées.

-Entrez, Butler, dit-il calmement.

Son majordome pénétra dans la pièce, lui apportant son déjeuner sur un plateau d'argent. Alors qu'il posait sa charge sur la table basse qui trônait au milieu du salon, il s'enquit auprès de son maître :

-Artemis, allez-vous bien?

L'héritier Fowl eut un rire jaune.

-Question stupide, mon ami. Et vous n'êtes pas du genre à poser des questions stupides. Venez-en au fait, voulez-vous?

-Très bien, alors. (Après une profonde inspiration, il reprit d'une voix sûre :) Artemis, je ne vais pas vous cacher ce que j'ai vu. Après tout, je dois prendre connaissance des documents que je vous fourni. Et un passage du rapport concernant Samuel Gold a attiré mon attention. Votre père... est aussi son père? Et il est marqué qu'il est mort depuis deux ans. Or, j'ai vu Artemis Fowl senior partir d'ici il y a à peine deux semaines. Les informations concernant Samuel Gold ont donc du être falsifiées. Mais ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est comment vous avez eu vent de ce jeune homme. A-t-il pris contact avec vous, d'une manière ou d'une autre?

Sentant que la discussion allait être longue, Artemis s'assit dans son fauteuil fétiche. Il resta silencieux quelques instants, rassemblant ses idées, puis il déclara :

-C'est une longue histoire, mon ami. Savez-vous que je n'aime pas dire deux fois la même chose?

-Je le sais pertinemment, mais sans vous offenser, je ne vois pas le rapport dans l'immédiat.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard à sa montre, puis il dit avec un sourire.

-Je vais donc vous expliquer, vieux frère. Il y a en bas une personne qui ne va pas tarder à sonner. Je vous propose donc de descendre l'acceuillir, puis vous l'amènerez ici. Je vous raconterai tout à tous les deux.

-"Tous les deux"?

Avant que Butler ne saisisse les paroles de son maître, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit effectivement. Sans se poser plus de questions, le majordome descendit au pas de course l'escalier du manoir, et il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte. Un scintillement familier lui faisait face, qui laissa rapidement place à une elfe qu'il connaissait bien. Très bien, même. Dans un sourire, l'Eurasien géant lança :

-Commandant Short, ravi de vous revoir.

-Moi aussi, Butler! lui répondit Holly gaiement. Alors maintenant, si vous m'invitiez à entrer, qu'on puisse m'expliquer dans quel guêpier s'est encore fourré votre imbécile de maître?

Les hauts-parleurs présents dans tout le manoir se mirent à grésiller, et la voix d'Artemis résonna :

-Je vous entends, vous savez. Heureux de vous revoir, moi aussi.

-Vous tombez bien, vous! J'ai deux mots à vous dire! grogna soudainement l'elfe. Je ne suis pas venue jusqu'ici juste pour vous conseiller sur vos amourettes de malheur! Vous pouvez utiliser Foaly si vous voulez, mais ne me prenez pas pour plus gentille que je ne le suis...

Silence radio. Puis, peu après :

-Ma très chère Holly, je crains de ne pas bien vous comprendre. Mes _amourettes _? Butler, montez avec elle. Il est grand temps de vous expliquer la situation et de dissiper ce malentendu douteux...

**oOo**

Une fois que Artemis Fowl II eut fermé la bouche, un lourd silence s'abbatit sur le petit groupe. Puis Holly décida de le rompre et lâcha après un sifflement :

-Dites-moi, cela vous arrive-t-il de vivre normalement pendant au moins une année? Je veux dire, il faut toujours qu'il vous arrive une bricole...

Artemis haussa un sourcil vaniteux :

-C'est bien pour ça que je suis si intéressant.

-Narcissique, plutôt.

-Si vous voulez. Narcissique, intéressant, intelligent, génialissime, et je peux encore vous en citer des centaines... (Il continua, coupant l'elfe qui ouvrait de nouveau la bouche :) Mais ce n'est pas le propos. Cette fois, la "bricole" qui m'arrive est très, très irritante. Il faut que vous compreniez que, cette fois-ci, c'est ma carrière qui est en jeu.

Un pli soucieux apparut sur le front du jeune homme.

-Je ne veux pas risquer de voir tout ce à quoi j'ai passé des années à construire s'effriter sous mes yeux. Le mieux, ce serait de réussir à convaincre Samuel Gold de retirer ses accusations dès ce soir, évitant que l'affaire s'ébruite. Mais je ne suis pas naïf, ça ne risque pas de se passer si facilement. C'est là que vous intervenez, commandant Short.

Holly sursauta. Elle protesta aussitôt :

-Moi? Je vous préviens, Artemis, si vous voulez que je fasse du mal à quelqu'un, je...

-J'ai appris que vous êtes passé _commandant_ il y a une semaine, c'est cela? la coupa Artemis. Toutes mes félicitations.

-Euh... Merci beaucoup, répondit-elle, prise de court.

-Non, vraiment vous le méritez. Je pense même que vous n'avez nul besoin d'être assistée par Baroud Kelp.

L'elfe sentit le bout de ses oreilles devenir rouges.

-Arrêtez, vous me flattez. Et puis c'est faux, je n'y arriverai jamais sans... Attendez une minute.

Secouant sa tête, elle s'exclama, outrée :

-Artemis! Cessez de m'embrouiller! Je vous dis que je ne ferai rien de mal à un Bonhomme de Boue, aussi infecte soit-il!

L'héritier Fowl haussa les épaules.

-Je ne vous laisse pas le choix, mon amie. Mais merci de m'avoir donné votre opinion.

Puis, se tournant vers Butler avant que Holly ne puisse répliquer :

-Est-ce que Mr Gold a rappelé pour confirmer sa venue?

-Pas encore. Mais il ne devrait pas tarder.

-Butler, il est déjà quatorze heures. J'espère que vous êtes sûr de vous sur ce coup-là. Il doit _absolument_ être là ce soir.

Le majordome contempla son maître pendant un instant. Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi tendu. Quoi de plus normal, après tout? Même Artemis était un enfant, un enfant avec des parents. Qui sait comment lui aurait réagit si on l'avait accusé du meurtre de Juliet? Alors, il répondit d'une voix grave :

-Je sais. Et il sera là, je vous le promets.

Après un hochement de tête, Artemis sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir laissé une dernière indication :

-Occupez-vous de notre invitée, voulez-vous? Je m'en vais préparer la venue de mon _cher frère_...

Et la porte claqua. Holly ouvrit grand la bouche et se tourna vers Butler, furieuse :

-Il ne manque pas de culot!

L'Eurasien géant répliqua avec un clin d'oeil :

-C'est ce qui fait sa force.

-Si vous le dites. Au fait, alors ce rapport que vous a demandé Artemis, c'était vraiment sur Gold?

-Mais.. Bien sûr! Sur qui vouliez-vous que ce soit? s'étonna-t-il.

Holly sentit ses joues se colorer.

-Hum... Sur personne. Rappelez-moi juste de tuer Foaly, une fois que je serais de retour sous terre...

Dans le repaire des FAR, un certain centaure sentit tous les poils de sa crinière se hérisser étrangement...

**oOo**

Environ deux heures plus tard, les trois seuls personnes présentes dans le manoir se réunirent autour de la table de la salle à manger. Vous comprenez, c'est l'heure du thé. Ainsi donc, Artemis sirotait tranquillement son Earl Grey, tandis que Holly et Butler se rongeaient les sangs à côté. Finalement, le jeune Fowl soupira, irrité :

-Cessez donc de vous inquiéter pour rien, enfin! Samuel Gold appellera quand il appellera. Et peu importe quel moment il choisira, je serai prêt. Maintenant, cessez de vous agiter. Vous m'empêchez de savourer mon thé.

Holly explosa littéralement :

-Et vous, vous êtes trop calme! Imaginez un peu, et s'il refuse de venir, qu'est-ce que vous allez faire?

-Il viendra, répliqua-t-il tranquillement.

-Ah oui? Et comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr?

Apparition du sourire vampirique.

-Parce que je pense cerner son caractère. Faites-moi confiance, il viendra.

Et comme par hasard, le téléphone, posé juste à côté d'eux, choisit ce moment pour sonner. Tous sursautèrent, sauf Artemis. Ce dernier posa un index sur sa bouche et leur fit un clin d'oeil. Ignorant les regards soucieux de ses amis, il décrocha :

-Allô?

-Artemis Fowl?

-Lui-même.

-Ici l'avocat de Mr Gold.

L'héritier Fowl se tut un instant, puis reprit :

-Que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Je voulais confirmer la visite de Mr Gold dans votre manoir, ce soir. Et j'avais un message à vous faire passer de sa part.

-Je suis tout ouïe.

-Nous serons là ce soir à vingt heures tapantes, et mon employeur voulait vous donner un conseil. "Ayez votre avocat avec vous. Les affaires commencent dès ce soir." Bonne après-midi, monsieur.

-Vous de même...

Artemis entendit la tonalité résonner, froide et légèrement inquiétante. Il raccrocha. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Holly se pencher vers lui. Alors, avec un soupir, il déclara :

-Eh bien... Ce petit joue plus finement que je ne le pensais. C'était son avocat, au téléphone. Et ça m'a l'air bien mal partit pour la négociation...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit? s'enquit Butler.

-Que les affaires commencent dès ce soir.

Un ange passa. Puis Holly demanda presque timidement :

-Et... C'est mauvais?

Artemis se rejeta en arrière dans son fauteuil.

-Très mauvais. Mais pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Parce que moi, je suis très, _très _mauvais, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier qui fit frissonner ses deux amis.

-Soyez prudent, Artemis, protesta l'elfe. Ne sous-estimez pas votre adversaire...

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, faisant mine de renifler l'air, il lança :

-Holly, dites-moi, vous ne sentez pas cette odeur?

Après avoir sentit l'air à son tour, elle haussa les épaules.

-Non pourquoi?

Sourire vampirique, le retour.

-C'est celle de la confiance en soi. Elle m'entoure depuis l'âge de deux ans. Fascinant, n'est-il pas?

Au tour de Holly de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Vous ête décidément le Bonhomme de Boue le plus irritant de toute cette planète.

-Merci bien. Je compte sur ça pour écraser ce petit Samuel Gold... (Soudain, l'héritier Fowl se pencha en avant :) Mais parlons plutôt du plan que je nous ai concocté tout à l'heure. Voilà ce que nous allons faire...

* * *

><p><strong> NDA :<strong> Alors? J'en ai bavé pour le faire ce chapitre, donc si vous avez pas aimé dites-le gentiment, ok? Et inversement, si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas, ça me rassure à chaque fois! ;)

Je comptais faire apparaître Samuel dès ce chapitre, mais sinon ça aurait été trop long... Donc navrée, mais Sammy-chou ne sera là que dans le prochain chapitre! x)

A bient... Bon, ne nous voilons pas la face, à quand je surmonterais ma flemme! ;D


	4. Chapitre 4

**Paring** : Aucun, mais de temps en temps certaines allusions à un ArtemisxHolly

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Samuel, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

**NDA :** Hey, j'ai posté vite! Je m'étonne moi-même! ^o^

Bon, étant donné que fanfic-fr semble en panne en ce moment... Je m'en remets à ce site! J'ai bossé longtemps sur ce chapitre, alors que je suis crevée et qu'un épisode de ma série m'attirait depuis tout à l'heure... Mais j'ai résisté, et j'ai écrit! Hein que je suis gentille? =D

Sur ce, Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em><strong>L'art et la manière<strong>_

Il était très exactement dix-neuf heures et quarante-sept minutes. Tout était prêt. Artemis venait de refermer la bouche après avoir expliqué son plan en détail, et il observa les réactions de ses "complices". Butler s'était contenté de hocher de la tête tout en écoutant son principal, et à présent il se massait les tempes. Sans doute réfléchissait-t-il au meilleur moyen de se rendre utile durant l'opération. Holly Short, quand à elle, semblait perplexe. Elle lâcha après un temps:

-Eh bien, Artemis... Votre plan est, comment dire... Plutôt simpliste?

Le jeune Fowl balaya aussitôt sa remarque d'un mouvement de main.

-Certes, il est plus _basique_ que d'ordinaire, je vous l'accorde, mais je puis vous assurer que ce n'est que la première partie. Une fois cela fait, j'aviserai en fonction des informations que j'aurais en main.

Il sortit son fameux sourire vampirique, provoquant un frisson chez la Fée.

-Une partie d'échec ne se gagne pas à la hâte, poursuivit Artemis. Il faut avancer tout doucement, tout est une affaire de synchronisation. Alors, seulement, on est en mesure de renverser le roi.

-Si vous le dites, soupira Holly en haussant les épaules. Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas se contenter de mesmeriser ce Samuel Gold?

-Tout simplement parce que ce serait un acte stupide, irréfléchi et aux conséquences désastreuses, répliqua Artemis. Réfléchissez, Holly. Imaginons que nous nous arrangions pour effacer certaines parties de la mémoire de Gold. Qui nous assure qu'il n'ait pas parlé de toute cette affaire à quelqu'un d'autre? Si jamais Gold rentrait chez lui, ou alors qu'un de ses amis l'appelle, l'interrogeant sur le procès du "meutrier de son père", et qu'il dit qu'il ne se souvient même pas de m'avoir accusé?

Se rejetant en arrière dans son fauteuil, il soupira et secoua la tête :

-Comme je vous l'ai dit, les conséquences seraient désastreuses, et Gold pourrait même retrouver sa mémoire, et se souvenir d'avoir été hypnothisé par une gentille fée... Donc, cette option n'est même pas envisageable. D'autres questions?

Holly se renfrogna sur sa chaise.

-Ca va, pas la peine de monter sur vos grands chevaux... Je me contente de poser une petite question!

-Une question qui était stupide, oui. Voilà pourquoi c'est moi le cerveau et vous les bras, très chère, fit le jeune Fowl avec un petit sourire narquois.

-Je vous déteste.

-Merci.

Interrompant une réplique sans doute vénimeuse de Holly, Butler lança soudain :

-Artemis, je viens de penser à quelque chose... Et l'ADN? Ne pourrions-nous pas prélever de l'ADN à Gold, et prouver ainsi qu'il n'a pas le moindre lien de parenté avec votre père?

Artemis haussa un sourcil.

-J'y avais déjà pensé. Mais ce n'est pas possible.

-Pourquoi? s'enquit Holly, perplexe.

-Dans cette affaire, je suis forcément perdant, soupira le jeune Fowl. Le jury a été vendu. Quoique je dise, quoique je fasse, je suis sûr de perdre le procès. Mais imaginons que je réussisse à convaincre les jurés, et qu'ils acceptent d'étudier l'ADN de Gold. Certes, cela prouverait qu'il ment et qu'il n'est pas son fils. Mais cela ne changerait rien au fait que je suis accusé de meurtre. Ce qu'il me faut, c'est des preuves accablantes, qui montrent que Gold a non seulement mentit sur son père, mais aussi sur le meurtre. (Il se tourna vers l'elfe) Et c'est là, chère amie, que vous entrez en jeu, comme je vous l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure.

-Oui, comme vous me l'avez expliqué, grommela-t-elle. Et je dois dire que ce que vous m'avez expliqué me semble foutrement dangereux.

-Dangereux? En quoi?

-Pas pour vous, mais pour moi, précisa-t-elle, excédée.

Artemis haussa les épaules et reprit :

-Donc, comme je le disais, ce n'est pas dangereux.

Butler, pour la seconde fois de la journée, interrompit Holly et sauva sans doute son principal d'une mort lente et douloureuse.

-Artemis, il est vingt heures moins dix.

Le jeune homme se leva aussitôt, le visage soudainement grave.

-Bien. Je mettrais ma main à couper que Gold est très ponctuel. Tout le monde, mettez-vous en place.

Et, aussi furieuse qu'était Holly, elle n'était pas assez folle pour contester l'ordre d'Artemis. Vu sa tête, quiconque le détournerait de son objectif prendrait cher. A l'instant même où Samuel Gold passerait la porte de cette maison, il deviendrait la cible d'Artemis Fowl II. Et pour rien au monde le commandant Short n'aurait souhaité être à sa place.

**oOo**

La grande horloge du manoir Fowl n'avait pas fini de résonner, annonçant les vingt heures, qu'on sonna à la porte. Holly se tendit aussitôt. Alors que Butler s'empressait d'aller ouvrir, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Artemis, qui était installé sur un fauteuil dans le salon, près du feu. Il hocha la tête. Elle activa son bouclier. Invisible, elle se dirigea vers le vestibule, où Butler venait de pousser la porte, révélant deux hommes.

Le premier était un vieil homme qui semblait évoquer l'image même de la soumission. Pourtant, ses yeux étaient vifs et semblaient scanner tout ce qu'ils voyaient. Le deuxième, fermement campé sur ses pieds, était très jeune. Les cheveux légèrement humides à cause de l'orage, le menton fièrement levé, Samuel Gold aurait réellement pu passer pour le frère d'Artemis. Même attitude hautaine, et même tenue vestimentaire stricte. Gold était vêtu d'un costume noir parfaitement coupé, et il rejeta une mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage de sa main gantée noire.

-Bonsoir, fit Butler de sa voix grave tout en s'inclinant légèrement.

Gold ne se donna même pas la peine de lui répondre, au lieu de cela il fit un petit mouvement de tête au vieil homme à sa droite -sans aucun doute son avocat.

-Bonsoir, répondit poliment le vieil homme. Nous souhaitons voir le maître des lieux.

-Si vous voulez vous donner la peine d'entrer, continua tout aussi poliment l'Eurasien géant, s'effaçant et faisant signe aux deux hommes de le suivre.

Holly, toujours invisible, les suivit de près. Butler les conduisit au salon, où Artemis Fowl II les attendaient tranquillement. Il était placé près de la cheminée, appuyé nonchalamment sur la table de billard. Le feu derrière lui lui donnait un étrange charme, le revêtant d'un aspect plus...mystique. Naturellement, c'était voulu. Tout avait été calculé selon le plan d'Artemis, de façon à le mettre dans une position de force d'entrée de jeu. Butler pénétra dans la pièce, laissant ensuite la place à Gold et son avocat.

Artemis s'avança, Gold l'imita. Les deux se firent face pendant un instant. On aurait dit que le temps s'était arrêté. Les deux jeunes hommes se faisant face ainsi, on aurait vraiment pu croire qu'ils étaient frères. Non pas par la couleur des cheveux ou des yeux, mais encore une fois rien que par l'attitude. Au bout d'un moment, Artemis fit le premier pas.

-Artemis Fowl II, se présenta-t-il avec un sourire, tout en tendant une main amicale.

-Samuel Gold, fit l'autre d'une voix claire tout en acceptant la poignée de main.

Cet échange parut dérider tout le monde, et la tension qui régnait jusqu'à présent dans la pièce sembla tout d'un coup descendre. Le jeune Fowl se tourna alors vers l'avocat, attendant visiblement qu'il se présente. Le vieil homme hocha la tête tout en annonçant :

-Mon nom est Andrew Tanner. Je suis l'avocat de Mr Gold. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas le vôtre, Mr Fowl.

-Sa présence était inutile aujourd'hui. Mais je vous en prie, installez-vous donc.

Les trois hommes prirent donc place dans des sofas noirs en cuir particulièrement confortables. Butler s'empressa de poser sur la table basse un plateau contenant du thé, du café et des pâtisseries. Puis, sur un regard de son principal, il sortit en silence. Holly s'installa le plus discrètement possible près d'Artemis. Ce dernier fixait Gold d'un oeil de glace, semblant le sonder jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. Pourtant, Samuel ne cilla même pas. Au contraire, d'un ton ferme et mesuré, il déclara :

-Mr Fowl, nous sommes ici sur votre demande, et ce, malgré la pluie qui fait rage dehors et l'heure tardive. Alors, je vous le demande : que me vouliez-vous?

Artemis eut un petit sourire amusé. Il but tranquillement une gorgée de thé avant de répondre calmement :

-Ainsi, nous commençons à parler affaires avant même d'entamer ces friandises? Soit. Parlons affaires. (Il se pencha en avant, le regard soudain en acier :) Je vais être franc, Mr Gold. Je trouve toute cette histoire d'accusation absurde et totalement illégitime. Soyez donc assez aimable pour retirer votre plainte.

Holly regarda son ami, effarée. Ah ça, pour être franc, il l'était! Les Fowl n'étaient-ils pas réputés pour leur diplomatie, pourtant? Bon, en même temps, il fallait dire que la demande d'Artemis avait très peu de chances d'être acceptée... Alors, autant jouer cartes sur table. Samuel Gold eut un petit rire, puis il se pencha lui aussi en avant.

-Mon ami, je crains de ne pas pouvoir accéder à votre requête. Soit, en un mot : non. Vous avez tué mon père. Votre père. Et vous ne pouvez en aucun cas m'enlever le droit de vous accuser pour ce meurtre.

-Très bien, je posais juste la question, fit Artemis en riant. Des fois que vous vienne l'envie de plaider coupable pour fausse accusation...

-Je suis sérieux, Mr Fowl. Est-ce uniquement pour me demander ceci que vous m'avez demandé de venir?

-Bien sûr que non.

Artemis jeta un coup d'oeil à sa droite, et la lueur de malice que Holly décela dans ses yeux n'était pas pour lui plaire.

-A vrai dire, je voulais vous inviter à passer une petite soirée dans le manoir des Fowl.

Holly soupira intérieurement.

_Et voilà. Toujours à faire son show. D'accord, c'est le plan, mais il y a l'art et la manière de l'appliquer..._

**oOo**

Sur la table étaient disposés de nombreux mets, tous ayant l'air plus savoureux les uns que les autres. Pourtant, l'ambiance était loin d'être festive. Tandis que Tanner picorait silencieusement son assiette, Samuel et Artemis se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Au moindre mouvement de l'un, l'autre se tendait. Chaque geste était donc minutieusement calculé et observé. Holly, assise sur le bord de la table, observait ce charmant dîner avec un ennui profond.

Selon Artemis, ils étaient juste censés passer la soirée sans rien faire. Elle n'entrerait en action que demain matin. Non pas qu'elle soit pressée de se mettre en danger pour sauver la peau de ce Bonhomme de Boue de Fowl, non! Simplement, un peu plus d'animation à table aurait été grandement apprécié. Même Butler, assis dans la salle de contrôle des caméras, devait s'amuser plus qu'elle! Au moins lui n'était pas obligé de rester silencieux et immobile pour ne pas trahir sa présence. Au bout de longues minutes, Artemis se décida enfin à rompre le silence :

-Le repas est-il à votre goût, Gold?

-Je dois dire que oui. Mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas ce que je fais ici, ni ce que vous me voulez, répliqua Samuel.

-Je désire simplement connaître un peu plus mon "frère", avant que le procès ne commence. Où est le mal?

-Faites attention, Mr Fowl, intervint Tanner de sa voix éraillée. Tout ce que vous dites pourrait être retenu contre vous.

Artemis lui jeta un regard à peine ennuyé, avant de revenir sur Samuel :

-Dites-moi, Samuel -vous permettez que je vous appelle Samuel?-, que faites-vous dans la vie?

-Et bien, _Artemis_, je serais tenté de ne pas vous répondre -étant donné que je suis sûr que vous êtes plutôt bien informé sur moi, répliqua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

L'héritier Fowl plissa les yeux. Holly sentit d'un coup tous les poils de son corps se hérisser. Elle qui voulait de l'action... Son petit doigt lui disait qu'elle allait être servie.

-Soit. J'avoue. Etudiant en médecine, hein? Mais on ne peut pas me reprocher d'avoir voulu connaître plus amplement un homme qui, du jour au lendemain, crie sous tous les toits qu'il est mon frère.

Au tour de Samuel de plisser les yeux. Holly retint un grognement.

_Incroyable. Même leurs tics nerveux sont les mêmes! Note à moi-même : demander subtilement à Artemis s'il lui est déjà venu à l'idée d'expérimenter le clonage..._

-Cessez donc de jouer à l'ignorant, Artemis. Ignorer notre lien de parenté ne nous mènera nulle part.

-Mais je n'ignore rien du tout, continua le jeune Fowl, tout sourire. Au fait, je vous autorise à m'appeler Artemis, oui.

-Tout comme je vous autorise à m'appeler Samuel.

Ce dernier eut alors lui aussi un grand sourire.

-De toute manière, _techniquement, _nous devrions porter le même nom de famille, n'est-ce pas?

Le visage d'Artemis resta de marbre, comme toujours, mais Holly le connaissait bien assez pour sentir qu'il bouillonnait de colère. Pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, sa voix fut parfaitement maîtrisée. Un poil narquoise, même.

-Effectivement. Mais dites-moi plutôt. Comment trouvez-vous le manoir?

-Eh bien..., commença le futur médecin, pris de court par ce brusque changement de sujet. Spacieux. Et très... Pittoresque. Une belle oeuvre d'architecture.

Un brusque raclement de chaise interrompit la conversation. L'avocat Tanner désirait apparemment aller aux toilettes. Artemis claqua des doigts, et Butler apparut une minute plus tard, conduisant le vieil homme à travers le manoir. Une fois la porte claquée, le jeune génie reprit.

-Oui, ce manoir se transmet de génération en génération chez les Fowl. En toute objectivité, je le trouve magnifique. Vous ne devez pas avoir l'habitude de vous trouver dans un lieu aussi aisé...

-C'est sûr, puisque moi je n'ai pas profité tranquillement de l'argent de mon défunt père, répliqua l'autre d'un ton sec.

-Oh, c'est vrai. Pardonnez mon manque de tact. Pauvre de vous, abandonné, c'est ça? compatit faussement Artemis. Ah, moi qui ai été choisi par Père et ai mené la belle vie... Vous avez du souffrir du fait qu'il me choisisse moi et vous laisser seul et misérable, avec votre mère...

Holly ne manqua pas de noter les poings soudainement crispés de Samuel. Artemis du le remarquer aussi, car ses yeux étincelèrent d'une lueur mauvaise.

_Hum, vraiment stressant quand il veut, lui..._

-Excusez-moi si je me trompe, dit Samuel d'une voix sourde. Mais ne profiteriez-vous pas du fait que mon avocat soit parti pour m'insulter?

-Loin de moi cette idée. Et, après tout, qui me garantit que vous ne portez pas de micro sur vous? En outre, je ne vous ai pas insulté, il me semble.

-"Seul et misérable". Vous ne trouvez pas que cela ressemble à une insulte, vous?

-Allons allons, mon ami. On appelle cela un constat, fit le jeune génie tout en secouant la tête.

-Assez!

Samuel se releva brusquement, et la chaise tomba dans un raclement bruyant. Le jeune homme fixa haineusement Artemis pendant un long moment, tandis que celui-ci se contentait de soutenir son regard, indifférent. Puis, brusquement, il sembla se calmer. Holly eut le temps de voir une étincelle de surprise passer dans les yeux du Fowl. D'une voix douce, le futur médecin lança :

-Il me semble que nous sommes vraiment mal partis, Artemis. Il est tard, nous ne parviendrons pas à discuter maintenant. Je vais rentrer. Et nous nous verrons une autre fois, qu'en pensez-vous?

-J'en pense qu'il pleut vraiment dehors, fit Artemis d'une voix toute aussi douce, pas le moins du monde décontenancé par le brusque changement d'attitude de son interlocuteur. Pourquoi ne passeriez-vous pas la nuit ici?

Il y eut un petit silence. Samuel sembla réfléchir profondément à la question, pesant le pour et le contre. Finalement, il se décida :

-Et bien, pourquoi pas.

-Parfait. Mon majordome va se charger de vous montrer vos chambres.

-Nos chambres? Auriez-vous prévu que nous passerions la nuit ici?

Nouveau silence. Artemis jaugea son adversaire du regard, avant de répondre prudemment :

-Nous sommes toujours prêts à acceuillir un invité, quelqu'il soit. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ce manoir est très grand. Les chambres d'amis ne manquent pas.

Samuel eut un petit sourire entendu, mais ne dit rien. Cette réaction eut le don d'irriter Artemis, car il claqua vivement des doigts. Butler ouvrit la porte, et annonça tout en s'inclinant :

-Mr Tanner, n'a pas encore fini, monsieur.

-Ce n'est pas à propos de Tanner, Butler. Accompagnez Mr Gold et son avocat à leur chambre, s'il vous plaît. Il semblerait qu'ils vont passer la nuit ici.

-Bien, monsieur.

L'Eurasien géant recula un peu, attendant visiblement que Samuel le suive. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas fini. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Artemis, et lui lança d'une voix excessivement polie :

-Et bien, bonne nuit. Je tombe de fatigue. Il semblerait que notre discussion m'ait donné une irrépressible envie de dormir...

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Mais, au moment où celle-ci allait se refermer, il se retourna une dernière fois :

-Oh, tant que j'y pense. Songez sérieusement à vous prendre un avocat. La prochaine fois, notre discussion sera bien moins _plaisante_ que tout à l'heure...

Et la porte claqua. Holly Short attendit une bonne minute, histoire d'être sûre que les deux hommes soient partis, puis elle enleva son bouclier. Lentement, elle se tourna vers son Bonhomme de Boue préféré, qui lança d'une voix sourde :

-Et bien, il semblerait qu'il soit plus coriace que ce que nous pensions, n'est-ce pas? Il s'est bien fichu de moi... Nous devrons être prudents, demain.

Mais avant que l'elfe n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, le verdict tomba, implacable :

-Je ne m'abaisserais pas à proférer des grossièretés. Mais je déteste ce type, décréta Artemis, qui ne retenait plus ses poings serrés et le rouge de ses joues.

**oOo**

Samuel Gold et Andrew Tanner étaient dans la même chambre, laissés ici par Butler depuis dix bonnes minutes. Et cela faisait donc dix bonnes minutes que Samuel, fortement contrarié, faisait les cent pas dans la pièce sous l'oeil inquiet de son avocat. Finalement, il explosa. Il n'eut pas les mêmes scrupules que le génie et déclara d'un ton sec et haineux :

-Ce petit Artemis Fowl II est un connard.

Butler, observant la séquence depuis la salle de contrôle des caméras, fronça les sourcils en entendant cet homme oser insulter son petit protégé. Enfin, en même temps, il devait avouer que son principal pouvait être..._irritant_ par moment. Décidément, Gold avait mal calculé son coup en s'en prenant à quelqu'un comme Artemis Fowl II...

**oOo**

-Et bien, Artemis... Je suppose que je peux vous dire "à bientôt", fit Samuel avec un petit sourire.

-Il semblerait, en effet. Alors à bientôt, mon très cher Samuel.

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent une poignée de main qui se voulait amicale, mais personne n'était dupe. Derrière les sourires et les visages indifférents, on lisait une lueur glaciale dans leurs yeux. Une voiture se gara soudain devant le manoir Fowl. Tandis que Samuel et Tanner s'engouffraient à l'intérieur, la porte du manoir claqua. Aussitôt, Artemis cessa de sourire, et sur son visage se lisait une détermination farouche. Enclenchant son micro, il parla d'une voix ferme et sûre :

-Holly, à vous de jouer à présent. Je compte sur vous.

Le commandant Short se trouvait présentement à l'arrière de la voiture qui emmenait Gold vers une destination inconnue. Elle chuchota dans son casque insonorisé -oui, son casque était insonorisé et donc personne ne pouvait l'entendre, mais elle n'avait jamais confiance à cent pour cent en la technologie...- :

-Compris. Je vous tiens au courant dès que j'apprends quelque chose.

Artemis débrancha son micro mais garda l'oreillette activée. Avec un soupir, il s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré, un verre à la main, et un gigantesque échiquier devant lui. Il but une gorgée de scotch, puis fixa attentivement le roi blanc qui lui faisait face.

-Allons-y, Samuel Gold. Voici la première phase de mon attaque. Que la partie commence...

* * *

><p><strong>NDA :<strong> A vrai dire, je comptais arrêter le chapitre sur l'avant-dernier paragraphe, mais ça me semblait un peu court, donc j'ai rajouté le dernier paragraphe! Alors, que pensez-vous de Sammy-chou? Moi je l'aime bien, quand même... =)

Bon, les scènes de ce chapitre avaient déjà été prévues depuis longtemps, alors comme d'habitude je me sens super incertaine et nerveuse... J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé et n'avez pas trop été déçus!

Remarques, commentaires, questions, n'hésitez pas!

~Erylis allias Louise-chan ^o^


	5. Chapitre 5

**Paring** : Quelques allusions à un ArtemisxHolly

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer **: Tous les personnages (à part Samuel, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

**Prend les tomes jusqu'au 4 en compte.**

**NDA :** Me voilà, avec un nouveau chapitre sous le bras! Je tenais à remercier toutes vos reviews, c'est vraiment motivant! Par ailleurs, on m'a fait remarquer et à juste titre que je ne précisais pas après quel tome se passait cette histoire. Je l'ai donc rajouté, désolée : l'histoire prend les tomes jusqu'au **4** en compte! De fait, Artemis conserve ses yeux bleus, Opale est enfermée et Angeline ne sait rien des Fées. D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens plus si dans les chapitres précédents j'avais dit qu'Artemis avait les yeux vairons, si c'est le cas, je m'excuse et remplacez le mot "vairons" par "bleus". ;P

Sur ce, bonne lecture! Puissiez-vous éprouver autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que moi à l'écrire! =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le cavalier noir avance, lentement mais sûrement<strong>_

-Tanner, avez-vous vérifié nos vêtements avant que l'on ne monte?

Samuel Gold avait attendu dix minutes avant d'ouvrir finalement la bouche. Cela faisait donc dix minutes que Holly, tapie au fond du taxi qui roulait en direction de Dublin, attendait de pouvoir glaner des informations sur le jeune homme. L'avocat de ce dernier s'empressa de répondre à son client :

-J'ai tout vérifié, monsieur. Il y avait effectivement des micros cachés dans nos habits. Plus précisément, sur le revers de la veste, dans le bas du pantalon et dans le pli de la cravate. Je les ai enlevé aussitôt, naturellement.

Samuel hocha la tête, satisfait :

-Bien, on peut donc sans conteste en conclure que Fowl a tenté de nous espionner. Mais je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçu, après tout ce qu'on m'a dit sur lui, il n'est finalement pas si terrible. Il devait bien se douter qu'on vérifierait nos vêtements, et il a quand même...

Soudain, il se figea. Aussitôt, Holly en fit de même, tous les sens aux aguets. Brusquement, l'étudiant en médecine se retourna et scruta les parois du véhicule, son regard passant sur Holly sans la voir.

_D'Arvit. Si mon Bouclier me lâche maintenant..._

Et pourtant, le bouclier tint bon, car Samuel se replaça correctement dans son siège, un pli soucieux lui barrant le front. Tanner, inquiet, demanda doucement :

-Monsieur? Que se passe-t-il?

-Si je me fie à ce qu'on m'a dit et à ce que j'ai vu moi-même, Fowl n'est pas stupide. Et pourtant, il a placé des micros sur nous, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que la première chose que je ferai en sortant de chez lui, c'est de vérifier mes effets personnels. Si on considère ce cas de figure, on peut donc en déduire qu'il a fait cela dans le but d'endormir ma méfiance... Et ce qu'on en conclut... C'est qu'il a sans doute caché d'autres micros, quelque part. Dans la voiture, très probablement.

Le commandant Short cligna des yeux : vraiment, Gold était remarquable. Très intelligent. Certes, moins qu'Artemis, mais son quotient intellectuel n'était décidément pas à négliger.

-Dans la voiture, monsieur? balbutia Tanner. C'est impossible! Je l'ai choisie spécialement.

En revanche, le quotient intellectuel de Tanner pouvait tout à fait être négligé. Aussitôt après avoir pensé cela, Holly se morigéna. Elle n'allait tout de même pas commencer à penser comme Artemis, tout de même! Elle se concentra plutôt sur Samuel, qui commençait à évoquer des hypothèses plus qu'intéressantes :

-Que vous l'ayez choisie ne signifie rien, Tanner, soupirait-il. Fowl est milliardaire. Soudoyer le chauffeur serait une bagatelle, pour lui. Mais néanmoins, vous avez raison, ça ne peut pas être dans la voiture. Sinon, Fowl ne pourrait pas espérer m'épier même chez moi... Je pense donc qu'un petit passage à une station d'essence s'impose.

**oOo**

Installé confortablement dans son fauteuil préféré, Artemis Fowl II écoutait d'une oreille attentive la discussion entre Samuel et son avocat. Il sourit en entendant son plan mis à jour. Effectivement, il avait chargé Butler de truffer leurs vêtements de micros tout en sachant qu'ils seraient découverts. De cette manière, Gold serait satisfait d'avoir soit-disant réussi à déjouer ses plans, et sa vigilance serait endormie. Mais visiblement, son adversaire était plutôt redoutable...

-Tant mieux, murmura l'héritier Fowl. La partie n'en est que plus intéressante. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je gagnerai, Gold.

Soudain, son oreillette grésilla, et la voix de Samuel lança : « Je pense donc qu'un petit passage à une station d'essence s'impose. »

Artemis sourit. Sans doute Holly devait s'interroger sur les raisons de cet arrêt, alors il la prit en pitié et brancha son micro.

-Holly, m'entendez-vous?

Un grésillement, puis la voix de l'elfe :

-Parfaitement, Bonhomme de Boue. Je suppose que vous daignez enfin me parler pour m'expliquer cet arrêt dans une station d'essence?

-Que voulez-vous, mon amie, il faut bien qu'il existe des gens simples d'esprits comme vous pour que des génies comme moi puissent avoir le plaisir de leur expliquer la situation.

-Et au passage, étaler votre science aux yeux du monde, grommela la Fée.

Le jeune avocat décida d'ignorer la dernière phrase de son amie.

-Très bien. Samuel a découvert mes intentions, et il sait que je cherche à l'espionner. Et a l'espionner jusque chez lui. Si l'on suit ce raisonnement, alors les endroits où j'aurais pu placer mes micros sont très limités. Soit dans la voiture, pour le temps du trajet. Soit dans ses vêtements ou dans l'attaché-case de son avocat.

-Mais il a déjà vérifié ses vêtements!

-Rien ne vaut la prudence. Des micros auraient pu lui échapper. Ce qui est le cas, d'ailleurs. Butler en avait également mis dans les semelles de leurs chaussures. Quoiqu'il en soit. Gold va très certainement changer de voiture, de vêtements et de chaussures dans cette station d'essence. En toute logique, il devrait alors être débarrassé de tous micros. (Artemis sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire narquois.) Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que je dispose d'un micro mobile.

Un grognement retentit dans l'oreille du jeune Fowl.

-Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit au juste, le micro mobile?

Artemis se permit un rire bref.

-Allons allons, mon amie, ne sombrez pas dans la grossièreté, voulez-vous? Vous m'êtes d'une grande aide. J'apprécie à sa juste valeur le service que vous me rendez, soyez-en sûre.

Silence au bout du fil. Puis Holly grommela :

-Vous savez prendre les gens dans le sens du poil, n'est-ce pas? Sale manipulateur. Laissez-moi maintenant, vous m'empêcher de me concentrer, écoutez plutôt ce que disent vos petits amis.

Avec un dernier sourire, Artemis débrancha donc son micro et ne conserva que son oreillette. Néanmoins, la conversation semblait s'être arrêtée, sans doute que Samuel jugeait plus intelligent de ne révéler aucune information avant le passage dans la station d'essence. Gardant vaguement une oreille attentive, le jeune avocat se leva alors et sonna Butler. Son majordome ne tarda pas à débarquer dans le salon, toujours aussi rapide.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, Artemis? s'enquit-il.

-Je veux que vous cherchiez à contacter mon père, encore une fois.

A présent, le jeune homme ne souriait plus du tout et avait le regard grave et soucieux. Regard qui se teinta d'irritation lorsque son ami protesta :

-Artemis, cela va faire quatre fois depuis ce matin. Ne voudriez-vous pas attendre quelques jours ou...

-Non! J'ai dit maintenant, répliqua-t-il brusquement. Écoutez Butler, toute cette affaire repose sur la soit-disant mort de mon père. Dès que celui-ci sortira de la zone déserte d'Alaska, il sera joignable et il pourra réfuter toutes les accusations de Gold. Mais en attendant je suis pris au piège. Je ne peux pas me permettre le luxe de juste attendre son retour.

Il y eut un petit silence, durant lequel Butler étudia soucieusement son maître. Puis il s'inclina légèrement, et fit demi-tour tout en murmurant :

-Bien. Je vous tiendrais au courant le plus vite possible de la situation.

Artemis attendit que son majordome sorte de la pièce avant de s'écrouler dans un fauteuil, le cerveau travaillant à une vitesse folle. Si ce qu'il croyait se révélait être exact, alors il avait très peu de chances de réussir à joindre son père... Mais pourtant, il refusait de perdre espoir. Il essayerait, peu importe le nombre de fois.

Il eut brusquement une impression étrange. Comme s'il venait de passer à côté d'un détail important.

Mais alors qu'il était sur le point de se rappeler quoi, des claquements de portes dans son oreillette lui firent savoir que Gold et Tanner quittaient la voiture. Il brancha alors son micro, juste le temps d'un bref échange avec la Fée :

-Sortez de la voiture et ne les quittez pas des yeux, Holly.

-Et un petit « s'il-vous-plaît », ça vous tuerait? Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne suis pas un amateur. Laissez-moi faire.

-Merci.

Il y eut un grognement, puis :

-Allons bon, même lorsque vous êtes poli, j'ai l'impression que vous vous moquez de moi...

Artemis débrancha son micro sans répondre. Il venait de se rappeler ce qui l'avait chiffonné tout à l'heure. « Toute cette affaire repose sur la soit-disant mort de mon père. » Cela voulait dire que, s'il trouvait _cet élément,_ alors il pourrait mettre en pièce l'accusation de Samuel Gold, avant même le retour de son père.

_Voilà une idée bien plaisante._

Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une demi-heure, Artemis appela Butler. Lorsque ce dernier déboula dans le salon, indiquant à son principal que Artemis senior était toujours injoignable, Artemis junior sourit en levant une main :

-Peu importe s'il est toujours injoignable. Je crois que j'ai trouvé un bon moyen de contrer Gold. Finalement, l'espionnage du commandant Short sera peut-être inutile. Mais ne vendons pas la peau du mouton avant de l'avoir tondu.

Butler se figea, incrédule.

-Vraiment? Mais... Quel est donc ce moyen?

Il n'eut qu'un regard énigmatique en réponse.

-Je veux que vous m'accompagniez, Butler. A la mairie de Dublin.

-A la mairie?

-A la mairie. Plus précisément, dans les archives de la mairie.

L'Eurasien géant se tut un moment, tentant de comprendre en quoi les archives de la mairie pourraient les aider dans toute cette affaire. Finalement, il ne trouva pas, et se résigna à demander à son maître :

-Je ne comprends pas, Artemis. Qu'allons-nous chercher là-bas?

Le célèbre sourire vampirique fit son apparition.

-Un certificat de décès. Plus exactement, le certificat de décès d'Artemis Fowl, premier du nom.

**oOo**

La mairie de Dublin était gigantesque. Un énorme bâtiment, que l'on pourrait confondre avec un musée. Pourtant, sitôt arrivé, Artemis se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la région du bâtiment qui l'intéressait. Ignorant une secrétaire sûrement aussi stupide que son apparence le laissait présager, il poussa une porte et atterri dans une immense salle, remplie de fichiers tous aussi poussiéreux les uns que les autres. Les archives. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à avancer de nouveau, un homme à l'air revêche lui coupa le passage, suivit de près par un vieil homme. Instinctivement, Butler s'avança, prêt à protéger son principal à tout moment. Artemis le tranquillisa d'un mouvement de la main. Il connaissait le vieillard.

-Mr Howard, ravi de vous revoir, fit-il en souriant. Je souhaite consulter des archives, si vous le permettez.

Les yeux noirs rencontrèrent les bleus océans. Puis, d'une voix rauque :

-C'est toujours un plaisir, Mr Fowl. Quelles sortes d'archives?

-Celles certifiant les décès. Plus précisément, tous les décès survenus il y a deux ans.

-Suivez-moi, je vous prie.

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent dans un silence lourd. Et dans ce silence, Artemis pria silencieusement pour qu'il ne trouve pas le certificat de décès de son père. S'il n'y en avait pas, il aurait une preuve. Irréfutable. Mais s'il y était... Trop vite, bien trop vite, ils arrivèrent en face d'une étagère. Howard se tourna vers le jeune avocat, un sourcil inquisiteur levé.

-Le nom du dossier qui vous intéresse?

-Fowl.

L'homme ne fit aucun commentaire, mais un éclat de surprise passa dans ses yeux. Son doigt tremblant passa sur les étiquettes de quelques dossiers, avant de s'arrêter sur un en particulier. Il le prit, et le tendit à son client. Artemis l'accepta en un hochement de tête anxieux. S'éloignant de quelques pas et tournant le dos au petit groupe, il ouvrit le dossier après avoir inspiré et expiré quelques fois. Ses yeux parcoururent la feuille blanche. Et son cœur rata un battement.

« Artemis Fowl Ier. Décédé le 23/02/2010. Cause de la mort : mort par balle. »

Ses doigts tremblèrent. Il eut la vague pensée qu'il avait bien fait de tourner le dos aux autres, sinon ils l'auraient vu dans un sale état. Et il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il ferma les yeux. Ne jamais montrer de faiblesse, si l'on veut gagner. Jamais.

Après quelques secondes, il claqua des doigts et tendit le document à Butler sans un mot. L'Eurasien géant n'en avait pas besoin pour comprendre. Tandis que son maître se détournait, il s'excusa auprès du fonctionnaire. Le jeune Fowl s'autorisa alors un bref moment de frustration. Très bref, mais pendant ces quelques secondes, il eut le temps d'abattre son poing contre le mur à son côté. Ses gants en cuir le protégeaient, mais la légère douleur qu'il ressentit à cet instant lui fit étrangement du bien. Et son esprit emmagasina froidement toutes les informations qui découlaient de la découverte de ce certificat.

Ainsi, quand son majordome revint le voir, son visage était de nouveau impassible et sûr de lui. Il se contenta d'un regard, et Butler hocha la tête. Pas de commentaires. Et surtout pas de commentaires désolés. Pas maintenant.

**oOo**

Une fois à l'intérieur de la Bentley, Artemis brancha son micro.

-Holly?

-Je suis là.

-Où êtes-vous en ce moment?

-Dans la chambre d'hôtel de Gold.

-Et lui, où est-il?

-En bas, en train de manger. Je garde toujours une oreille sur lui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Le matériel de Foaly est plus performant que vous ne l'imaginez.

L'héritier Fowl ferma les yeux. Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

-Avez-vous appris quelque chose?

Un soupir retentit dans son oreille.

-Franchement? Que dalle. Je pourrais vous décrire avec exactitude la chambre de Gold...

-Ce que vous ferez.

-Ne m'interrompez pas! grogna l'elfe. Je disais donc, je pourrais tout vous décrire, tout en détail, mais cela ne vous apporterait rien, honnêtement. Il n'y a aucun document important là-dedans, ou du moins Gold ne les a pas sortis pour le moment. J'ai des oreilles partout, histoire de savoir s'il conserve ses documents dans un autre lieu, mais en attendant... Rappelez plus tard!

-Non, pas plus tard, maintenant, répliqua le jeune avocat. Tout ce que vous pourrez me dire sera utile, soyez-en certaine. Comment se présente la chose?

-Ok, monsieur-je-suis-supra-intelligent. (Artemis pouvait presque la voir lever les yeux au ciel. Elle souffla un bon coup, puis débita d'une traite :) Chambre de première classe, de toute évidence. Le lit occupe la plus grande partie de la pièce, avec un bureau. Ce dernier est impeccablement rangé, de fait qu'il n'y a tout simplement rien dessus -quand je vous dis que je ne vois aucun document! Les tiroirs sont fermés à clé, c'est une piste à explorer. Une armoire, avec quelques vêtements, rien d'anormal. Une porte donne sur une salle d'eau. Spacieuse, avec une baignoire grand luxe. Dans les tiroirs de l'armoire à pharmacie, quelques médicaments.

-Il me faudrait les noms de ces médicaments, Holly, fit aussitôt Artemis.

-Je vous jure que si vous m'interrompez encore une seule fois, je me tais et je vous laisse tout seul avec vos stupides ennuis trois fois plus gros que vous! s'exaspéra la Fée. Donc. Je reprends. Je chercherais les noms plus tard. Il y a un renfoncement étrange dans le mur près du lavabo, mais peut-être que je me trompe et que ce ne sont que les canalisations. Et puis, par l'accès d'une nouvelle porte, je suppose que ce sont les toilettes.

Il y eut un petit silence, pendant lequel l'héritier Fowl assimila tous les éléments qu'on lui avait fourni, se représentant instantanément les différentes pièces. Mais un détail clochait. Fronçant les sourcils, Artemis s'enquit :

-Holly? Rien à me décrire sur les toilettes?

-Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que je suivrais Gold jusque-là! protesta-t-elle.

-Et si jamais c'était là qu'il cachait toutes les preuves attestant sa culpabilité?

-Dites-moi pourquoi il cacherait ça dans ses _toilettes?_

-Dites-moi pourquoi il ne le ferait pas, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

On entendit un soupir excédé.

-Allons, Artemis, ne soyez pas stupide! Qui donc cacherait les documents les plus précieux à ses yeux dans la même salle où il _urine?_

-Je vous avais dit de suivre Samuel Gold partout, Holly. _Partout._

Un ange passa. Puis, de nouveau la voix d'Holly, cette fois horrifiée :

-Vous n'êtes pas en train de me dire... Ce que vous voulez dire.

-Je vous dis exactement ce que je veux dire et vous savez très bien que je sais que vous savez ce que je suis en train de vous dire, fit l'autre tranquillement.

Un ange passa de nouveau.

-Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir saisi votre dernière phrase, Artemis.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Seul un génie comme moi est capable de débiter une phrase pareille sans même y repenser par quatre fois. Mais ne changez pas de sujet. Vous avez parfaitement compris ma pensée première. _Entrez dans ces toilettes._

-Artemis...

-Holly... (Puis, brusquement, le ton de sa voix changea et se fit plus lointain.) Très bien. Je compte sur vous. Je vous fait entièrement confiance, commandant Short, je sais que vous ne me décevrez pas. Je dois vous laisser, une affaire urgente m'appelle.

Et il débrancha son micro.

Quelque part dans Dublin, une elfe fixait d'un air ahuri le message « fin de la connexion » qui clignotait sur la visière de son casque. Quel culot il avait, ce sale Bonhomme de Boue! Mais soudain, Holly se rappela du ton lointain d'Artemis à la fin de la conversation, et un pli soucieux barra son front. Que lui arrivait-il?

**oOo**

A l'entrée de Butler, Artemis se leva brusquement et mis rapidement fin à la conversation qu'il entretenait avec Holly. Sa tension était palpable.

-Avez-vous réussi à joindre mon père?

Son ami secoua la tête.

-Je suis navré, Artemis. Votre père est toujours introuvable.

Le jeune avocat baissa la tête et serra les poings et les dents.

-Mais c'est encore trop tôt pour tirer des conclusions, tenta l'autre. Mieux vaut attendre...

-Non, cela ne sert à rien d'attendre, le coupa Artemis d'un ton lugubre. Je sais que c'est un faux, mais vous avez vu comme moi qu'il y avait effectivement un certificat de décès au nom de mon père, et qui prouvait qu'il était bel et bien mort il y a deux ans.

Un silence lui répondit. Artemis se leva, et commença à tourner en rond au centre de la pièce.

-Mais grâce à cela, j'ai pu en déduire de nombreuses choses, mon ami, reprit-il.

-Et quelles sont-elles?

-J'ai deux hypothèses. Soit Gold n'est pas ce qu'il prétend, c'est-à-dire un simple étudiant en médecine. Soit il est assisté par quelqu'un de visiblement très puissant. Ne m'interrompez pas, Butler, je vais vous expliquer. (Il s'assit alors dans son fauteuil fétiche, les yeux dans le vague.) Je pense que les deux hypothèses sont valides. Gold n'est certainement pas un simple étudiant. C'est un coup monté. Et pour que ce coup monté soit finement monté, il a été assisté par quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui se cache dans l'ombre. Je m'explique : ce certificat est un faux, vous en conviendrez, comme moi vous avez vu mon père partir du manoir il y a à peine deux semaines. Mais des faux documents comme celui-ci ne se font pas en claquant des doigts. De même qu'on ne soudoie pas la Cour aussi facilement. Tout cela, ça se finance. Et la biographie de Gold ne stipule nulle part qu'il est milliardaire. Je pense donc que quelqu'un de très riche -et visiblement, quelqu'un qui en veut aux Fowl- assiste notre cher ami. Ce qu'il nous reste à savoir, c'est _qui._

Butler s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, quand soudain Artemis leva des yeux vitreux vers lui. Aussitôt, il se figea, tandis que le jeune homme déclarait d'une voix lointaine :

-Vous savez ce que cela implique, n'est-ce pas? Si quelqu'un d'assez puissant que cela a pu monter un tel plan...

Silence. Mais qui ne dit mot consent, après tout.

-Cela veut dire, reprit le jeune homme, que Samuel Gold a du s'arranger pour que mon père reste injoignable, même au bout de deux semaines. Cela signifie qu'il est soit mort, soit retenu quelque part. Et, honnêtement, je me demande ce qu'est le mieux pour lui.

-Artemis...

La voix de Butler était déchirante. Tellement pleine d'inquiétudes pour son ami. Mais Artemis n'avait certainement pas besoin de cela maintenant. Il n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort, et ce n'était pas demain la veille que cela commencerait. Il se leva et fit sèchement :

-Non, laissez-moi. Je vous est dit tout ceci dans l'unique but de vous tenir informé de la situation. L'heure n'est pas aux lamentations.

Puis, suite à sa demande, Butler le laissa seul. Le jeune Fowl se laissa choir dans un fauteuil, tout en conservant le maximum d'élégance dont il était capable à cet instant. Il jeta un regard noir à l'échiquier qui lui faisait face. D'une main ferme, il fit avancer un pion blanc qui ravit son pion noir, puis encore un autre.

-Vous avez gagné cette manche, Gold, susurra-t-il froidement. Vous m'avez porté deux coups, avec la disparition de mon père et ce certificat de décès parfaitement en règle. Je dois avouer que je suis impressionné.

Son regard se fit dur et glacial. Un regard à faire pâlir un mort.

-Mais au final, c'est moi qui gagnerais cette guerre. N'en doutez-pas une seconde...

Et il déplaça son cavalier noir de trois cases.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA :<strong> Voili voilou! Personnellement, je me suis éclatée à faire l'échange entre Artemis et Holly! Et je dois avouer que j'ai du me relire quatre fois pour correctement écrire la phrase impossible d'Arty... xD

J'espère avoir répondu à quelques questions précédemment posées, et si ce n'est pas le cas faites-moi signe, j'y répondrai avec plaisir! (Sans vous spoiler, naturellement.) J'ai tenté de marier humour et sérieux dans ce chapitre, les coupures étant assez évidentes. J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé!

Remarques, commentaires ou questions, vous savez où cliquer! ;)

~Erilys allias Louise-chan


	6. Chapitre 6

**Paring** : Aucun, mais de temps en temps certaines allusions à un ArtemisxHolly

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages (à part Samuel, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

**NDA** : Aouch. Un peu plus de deux mois que j'avais pas posté... Mais soyons clairs : autant pour le premier mois, j'assume, j'ai eu la flemme, mais après c'était pas ma faute! Je suis partie en Allemagne, ensuite Eragon est sortit donc j'ai du le lire, après j'ai eu mon dossier d'HDA à faire, ensuite j'ai eu 4 contrôles en une semaine, et enfin j'ai du passer un oral de 15 minutes pour le brevet! Alors au bout d'un moment hein, moi je dis merde. T.T

Bref, le chapitre est là. Et comme je sais que des fainéants ne liront pas les précédents malgré leur mémoire qui flanche... **RESUME** : Artemis rencontre Samuel, pas vraiment l'amour fou entre eux deux, Artemis pense que sa famille est soit retenue captive, soit morte, et que Samuel est assisté par quelqu'un qui se cache dans l'ombre, quelqu'un qui lui en veut sacrément... Holly est alors envoyée comme "micro-mobile" pour suivre Samuel et tenter de trouver des documents compromettants.

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout... Bonne lecture! =)

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am only passionately curious<strong>_

Artemis fut sorti ce matin-là d'un rêve qui résumait parfaitement son état d'esprit. Un rêve angoissant, maussade et à tendance dépressive. Et à peine avait-il ouvert les yeux qu'un problème se profilait déjà à l'horizon : son oreillette. Le gadget en lui-même ne présentait aucun problème, non. C'était plutôt une certaine fée qui hurlait dedans qui était dérangeante.

-...et vous allez m'écouter maintenant, Bonhomme de Boue, je _sais_ que vous m'entendez! Alors vous allez immédiatement faire ce que je vous dis! Vous prenez les gens pour qui, des esclaves?

Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche tandis qu'il branchait son micro.

-Holly, je suis ravie d'entendre votre si douce voix de bon matin, grommela l'héritier Fowl. Mais sauf votre respect, vous venez de me réveiller.

Il y eut un silence. Puis, de nouveau, la voix criarde :

-Je vous réveille? Oh, excusez-moi. Après tout, c'est vrai, vous n'êtes pas comme moi, vous vous avez eu le luxe de dormir! Tandis que moi, j'ai passé la nuit à surveiller cet imbécile de Samuel -qui d'ailleurs n'a rien fait d'autre que de se coucher de bonne heure comme un gentil petit- et je n'ai donc de ce fait pas pu fermer l'œil, et tout ça pour _vous!_ Vous savez, je ne sais pas ce qui m'empêche de vous laisser tomber. Alors maintenant, vous allez ramener vos gentilles fesses à cet hôtel, vous allez poser des caméras, et moi j'irais piquer un somme! Je réclame une pause! Marre de faire la nounou de Gold!

Pendant la tirade de son amie, Artemis s'était péniblement redressé sur son lit. Il se massa les tempes longuement, tentant d'émerger de son sommeil qui lui fut brutalement arraché.

-M'avez vous seulement écoutée, Artemis? susurra soudain Holly.

-Bien sûr.

-Parfait. Que faites-vous maintenant?

-Je suis dans mon lit.

Un ange passa.

-Très bien. Je vais tenter de ne pas m'énerver. Mais je vous jure que si dans quinze minutes vous n'êtes pas à cet Hilton de mes deux, je sors ma matraque électrique et vous saurez ce que ça fait d'avoir le ciel qui vous tombe sur la tête.

Artemis haussa un sourcil et s'apprêtait à souligner que ce ne serait pas le ciel mais une simple Fée qui lui tomberait dessus, mais il se ravisa. Mauvais pour l'espérance de vie.

-J'arrive immédiatement, Holly. Gold?

-En train de se doucher. Et non, je n'entrerai pas dans la salle de bain pendant sa toilette!

Sur ce, elle raccrocha. Avec un soupir, le jeune Fowl s'étendit sur son matelas et fixa le plafond, déjà éreinté.

_Que la journée commence bien..._

**oOo**

-Le plus grand hôtel Hilton de Dublin. Rien que ça.

Artemis et Butler se trouvaient devant le bâtiment, contemplant admirativement l'architecture. Mais bien vite, le Fowl se détourna : avec sa famille, ce n'était que du quotidien, ce genre de choses.

-Au moins, on peut dire qu'on a quelque chose en commun, Gold et moi, fit-il en souriant. Le bon goût.

Butler s'efforça de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Au lieu de ça, il vérifia consciencieusement les toits des bâtiments alentours, à l'affut du moindre danger pouvant guetter son principal. Principal qui, d'ailleurs, était déjà rentré dans l'hôtel sans l'attendre. Avec un grognement, le majordome pressa le pas : ce garçon était impossible à protéger.

**oOo**

-Vous savez que vous ne trouverez rien, hein? Vous n'êtes pas très observateur, vous vous êtes plus dans les affaires criminelles.

Artemis lui jeta un regard noir.

-N'essayez pas d'être désagréable, Holly, le rôle est déjà occupé par moi et vous ne m'arrivez pas à la cheville. Rendez-vous donc utile et gardez un œil sur Gold, plutôt.

Ils se trouvaient dans la chambre d'hôtel de Samuel, qui heureusement était en bas, attablé à la terrasse. Butler faisait le guet dans le couloir, Holly était sur le balcon ouvert et scrutait d'un œil de de lynx sa cible, tandis qu'Artemis fouillait la pièce. Naturellement, les caméras avaient été -légèrement- piratées par un certain centaure de leur connaissance. Pour un temps limité, bien entendu.

La Fée haussa un sourcil et un sifflement strident franchit ses lèvres :

-Je vous signale que c'est ce que j'ai précisément fait toute la nuit, sous prétexte que vous aviez oublié de me munir de caméras afin que je puisse les installer dans l'hôtel de Gold!

-Je n'ai pas oublié, répliqua le génie d'un ton cinglant. C'est juste que vous ne pouviez pas transporter tout ça avec vous, étant donné votre taille proportionnelle à celle d'une fourmi. A présent silence, il faut que je me concentre si je veux arriver à crocheter cette serrure!

Effectivement, il était à présent devant le bureau de Gold et se penchait près des tiroirs fermés à clés. Artemis savait que la probabilité pour que Samuel conserve des documents compromettants dans un bureau d'hôtel étaient très faibles, mais après tout il ne fallait négliger aucune piste. Posant sa mallette à côté de lui, il entreprit de déballer son matériel avec des gestes mécaniques.

Holly le contempla longuement. A vrai dire, elle hésitait entre le pousser sauvagement par la fenêtre, en espérant qu'il atterrisse juste en face de Samuel afin de pouvoir mourir avec pour dernière vision son ennemi juré du moment, ou alors elle pouvait tout simplement le prendre par les cheveux et lui fracasser le crâne sur le mur. Basique et un peu banal, certes, mais efficace. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse se mettre à l'action, une main s'abattit sur son épaule. Butler la lui pressa, compatissant mais non moins menaçant :

-Il est à cran, en ce moment. Laissez couler.

Alors elle laissa couler. Avec un soupir las, la Fée se dégagea de la poigne du géant et retourna sur le balcon. Elle jeta un œil morne à la terrasse, vide de toute personne. Néanmoins, son cerveau continuait de bouillonner de colère : un jour, il faudrait qu'elle apprenne les bonnes manières à cet homme! Sérieusement, il n'était pas possible – Une minute. « Terrasse vide de toute personne »?

-Artemis! s'écria-t-elle en faisant volte-face. Samuel arrive!

Aussitôt, l'héritier Fowl sauta sur ses pieds, ramassa en vitesse son matériel et s'empressa de rejoindre le couloir. Holly enclencha son Bouclier puis les suivit en claquant la porte derrière elle, après s'être bien assurée que tout trace de leur passage avait été effacée. Enclenchant ses ailes, elle entreprit de suivre ses deux amis qui marchaient déjà vers l'escalier -l'ascenseur étant trop risqué, selon Butler.

Alors qu'ils s'engageaient dans la dédale de marches, Artemis, tout en serrant sa cravate, souffla :

-Holly, j'ai posé une dizaine de mini-caméras-micros dans toute la chambre, y compris les salles de toilettes. Je pense donc que, à partir du moment où Gold se trouvera dans sa chambre, vous n'aurez plus besoin de le surveiller. Tant pis pour les tiroirs de son bureau, ce sera pour une autre fois. Mais, s'il-vous-plaît, durant le journée ne le quittez pas une seconde des yeux.

La Fée murmura un merci tout en hochant la tête. _Comptez sur moi._

Mais alors qu'ils amorçaient un virage dans le couloir, une voix s'éleva, narquoise et pas le moins du monde surprise :

-Tiens, tiens, tiens... Voyez-vous ça.

Aussitôt, le petit groupe se figea. Holly vit du coin de l'œil le corps d'Artemis se tendre, alors que son visage se fermait dans un masque d'impassibilité et de mépris. Vraiment pratique, cette faculté de revêtir un visage artificiel de manière quasiment automatique.

Devant eux, Samuel Gold -toujours flanqué de son avocat- se tenait élégamment au mur, semblant les attendre.

-Artemis Fowl, je suis ravi de vous revoir! Bien qu'un peu surpris que notre nouvelle rencontre se fasse si tôt après la première, déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-Je suis un grand amateur de cet hôtel, répliqua l'autre sèchement.

-Je l'apprécie également, cela me fait plaisir de voir que nous avons quelque chose en commun.

En vérité, la manière dont il avait prononcé sa phrase laissait plutôt suggérer que l'idée de partager quelque chose avec Artemis le répugnait purement et simplement.

-Ma suite vous a-t-elle plu? demanda soudain Samuel.

Aussitôt, l'atmosphère sembla se tendre encore plus.

Artemis haussa les épaules et lui rendit son sourire.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler. A présent, si vous voulez bien nous excuser...

Alors qu'il tentait de continuer sa route en contournant soigneusement l'étudiant, ce dernier lança son bras et se plaça au milieu du couloir. Derrière eux, Butler eut un mouvement instinctif de protection, avant de se rétracter. Son visage à quelques centimètres d'Artemis, Samuel souffla :

-Vous devriez être plus prudent, Fowl. Au moindre faux pas de votre part... J'ai déjà à moitié gagné ce dossier. Ne me rendez pas la tâche plus facile encore.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres du génie, pas intimidé pour un sou :

-Vous croyez vraiment ça? Que vous allez gagner? Vous devriez vous renseigner un peu plus sur votre adversaire, Gold. Je n'ai jamais perdu une seule affaire. Ce n'est pas parce que cette fois-ci je suis concerné que je serai moins bon.

Il se pencha en avant, réduisant encore la distance les séparant. Il plongea ses yeux glacés dans ceux noisettes de son ennemi tout en soufflant d'une voix plus froide que la banquise :

-Si j'étais vous, je ne tenterais pas le sort et je retirerais mon accusation. Mais puisque vous ne le ferez pas, laissez-moi vous dire une bonne chose : _vous allez perdre._ Soyez-en sûr. Et je vais m'assurer personnellement que le nom d'Artemis Fowl II soit gravé à jamais dans votre mémoire.

Pendant un temps, plus personne ne pipa mot, les deux hommes se combattant farouchement, chacun refusant de détourner le regard le premier. Puis, sans le quitter des yeux, Samuel recula en murmurant :

-Nous verrons cela. Je vous conseille de choisir soigneusement votre avocat, Fowl. La partie n'est jamais jouée d'avance. Vous pourriez être surpris.

-Surprenez-moi, en ce cas.

Samuel le fixa un moment, la haine et l'envie de lui rabattre son caquet se lisant dans ses yeux.

-Tanner, nous y allons, déclara-t-il finalement.

Alors qu'ils les dépassaient, Artemis se retourna. Ignorant Butler qui s'était rapproché en voyant l'échange des deux hommes, il lança avec un rire :

-Dites-moi, Gold... Qui est donc votre _boss?_ Vous ne jouez pas les chiens-chiens accusateurs pour n'importe qui, au moins? Je serais déçu.

Samuel se figea. Pendant un court instant, on put voir ses muscles se tendre, puis il se retourna et gratifia le jeune homme d'un clin d'œil malicieux :

-On se verra dans une semaine pour le procès. Il me tarde d'y être!

Et ils disparurent au coin d'un couloir.

Après une bonne minute, Holly, toujours cachée grâce à son Bouclier, murmura :

-Artemis... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant?

L'héritier Fowl se tourna dans sa direction, le regard plus décidé que jamais.

-Maintenant? Il me faut un avocat.

**oOo**

Diana Knightwell était fatiguée. La journée avait été rude, et puis elle avait eu vent de toute cette histoire avec Artemis... Un pli soucieux lui barra le front. Si les choses se compliquaient... Mais son portable qui vibrait dans sa poche l'empêcha de songer plus longtemps à son employeur. Elle allait décrocher, quand elle vit le numéro appelant. Son regard s'assombrit, ses lèvres s'incurvèrent. Le rictus au lèvres, elle porta l'appareil jusqu'à son oreille :

-Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas me joindre au bureau. Mais de toute évidence, vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi, n'est-ce pas?

**oOo**

-Déjà? Vous avez pu en embaucher un en une heure?

-Je n'ai pas eu longtemps à le supplier. Et puis j'avais des arguments de poids...

-Quel _type_ d'arguments? Pour l'amour du ciel, Artemis, qu'avez-vous encore fait?

-J'ai usé de mon charisme, voilà tout. Cessez donc de faire tout un scandale dès qu'on utilise un petit moyen de pression pour parvenir à nos fins, Holly.

-...

-Holly?

-Je viens d'avoir Foaly. Un revolver sur une tempe est considéré comme un peu plus fort qu'un « petit moyen de pression », Artemis.

-Les gens comme vous s'embarrassent de telles futilités... C'est affolant.

**oOo**

Tanner pénétra dans la chambre, attendit que Samuel l'autorise à s'asseoir, et il prit place dans un siège à ses côtés. Son employeur était en train de fumer une cigarette, sereinement. Mais ses yeux étaient on ne peut plus attentifs. Ils scrutèrent Tanner, qui commença alors à faire son rapport :

-Ça y est. Fowl a embauché un avocat.

Samuel hocha la tête, tout en exhalant de la fumée par sa bouche entrouverte. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier en argent posé à son côté, puis il se pencha en avant tout en articulant:

-Nom?

-John MacMillian.

-Il est bon?

-Très, soupira Tanner. Le deuxième avocat de toute l'Irlande.

Samuel se rejeta en arrière avec un sifflement admiratif :

-Eh bien, Fowl n'y va pas de main morte. Mais au moins, il n'a pris que le deuxième, pas le meilleur. C'est déjà ça de gagné.

Un raclement de gorge lui fit froncer les sourcils. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur Tanner qui s'agitait dans son siège, mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme aboya sèchement :

-Que se passe-t-il encore?

-En fait... Je soupçonne Fowl d'utiliser MacMillian comme un pantin. Un interprète, si vous voulez.

-Je ne vous suis pas, Tanner. Soyez plus clair.

Nouveau raclement de gorge. Signe de mauvaise augure.

-Comment dire ça... Vous savez que l'accusé ne peut se défendre lui-même? Et bien, je pense que Fowl va utiliser MacMillian pour réciter une défense qu'il aura lui-même préparée. En d'autres termes, celui qui assurera la défense d'Artemis Fowl II, c'est Artemis Fowl II lui-même.

Avant que Samuel ne puisse réellement saisir la portée de ces paroles, Tanner s'affaissa dans son fauteuil en enfonçant le clou :

-Et _lui,_ c'est le meilleur. De tout le continent.

**oOo**

Artemis se trouvait dans le salon du manoir des Fowl, assis près de la cheminée à contempler pensivement les flammes. Hormis sa rencontre du matin avec Gold, le reste de la journée s'était déroulé parfaitement selon ses plans. Holly se tenait près de lui. Elle avait filé Samuel toute la journée, et pour la nuit elle était retournée au manoir, laissant à Butler le soin de scruter les caméras.

Après un énième soupir de son ami, la Fée explosa et décida d'intervenir :

-Ecoutez, Bonhomme de Boue, vous êtes l'homme le plus intelligent de cette planète, vous ne faites que vous en vanter depuis que vous avez l'usage de la parole! Et outre que l'intelligence, vous possédez encore de nombreux talents. Dois-je vous rappeler qu'on a survécu à Opale? _Deux_ fois de suite? Sans compter vos magouilles avec nos technologies... Vous sortir de ce pétrin devrait rentrer dans vos cordes, tout de même!

-Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, et j'apprécie votre attention, grinça Artemis. Mais j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir, ce qui est impossible lorsque vous parlez.

La fée se rejeta sur son fauteuil, soufflée. Ce qu'il pouvait être...! D'Arvit, un jour elle l'étriperait, c'était sûr. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à débiter un flot d'injures, Artemis se redressa et lui jeta un regard un peu coupable :

-Excusez-moi. Je suis en train de perdre mes bonnes manières. C'est juste que...

Il secoua la tête, désabusé. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il soupira :

-Les choses deviennent un peu compliquées, en ce moment. Mais sachez que vos paroles comptent beaucoup pour moi, je sais les apprécier à leur juste valeur.

Il y eut un silence. Holly ouvrit de grands yeux, toute sa colère oubliée. Artemis Fowl, s'excuser? Admettre qu'il avait -quelques- difficultés? Voilà une chose qu'on ne voyait pas tous les jours. Rien que pour ça, Gold méritait un Oscar...

Le commandant des FAR couvrit son ami d'un regard affectueux, tout en lui caressant le bras d'un geste rassurant :

-Tout va bien. Vous allez vous en sortir...

Artemis hocha la tête. Puis son regard s'éclaira, comme s'il semblait se souvenir de quelque chose. Il sourit, puis se redressa. Alors qu'il se dirigeait brusquement vers la porte du salon, dans une intention visible de sortir, la Fée s'écria :

-Hé! Où allez-vous, d'un coup? Vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir comme ça!

-Je ne m'enfuis pas. Je retourne à mes caméras. Gold ne pourra pas jouer la comédie éternellement, et je suis _vraiment_ curieux de connaître ses limites...

Artemis se tourna lentement vers la Fée, qui était perplexe.

-Je viens de me rappeler d'une citation d'un grand homme. Vous savez, quand vous avez dit que j'avais de nombreux talents... Ce n'est peut-être pas vrai. Un jour, Albert Einstein a dit : « I have no special talents. I am only passionately curious. » C'est peut-être juste ça, la clé de la réussite. La curiosité.

Après un temps d'arrêt, Holly grommela, sceptique :

-Si je ne m'abuse, Einstein était fou.

Artemis leva la main d'un mouvement impérieux, les yeux brillants, et son célèbre sourire apparut.

-Qui vous dit que je ne le suis pas?

Et il claqua la porte.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA :<strong> Hoho, je suis contente, j'ai réussi à insérer tous les passages classes que je voulais! 8D

Perso, le passage que j'ai préféré écrire, c'était l'altercation entre Samuel et Artemis... (Cha, j'ai pensé à toi, mais non je persiste, pas de slash xD) J'commence à bien l'aimer cet OC, quand même.

Bref, pas très long pour l'attente que vous avez eu, mais bon... Il se passe des trucs quand même! Diana est-elle se qu'elle semble être? Mais si ça trouve, je vous mets juste sur une fausse piste... Ou alors je vous fait croire que je veux vous faire croire que c'est une fausse piste, alors que c'en est peut-être tout simplement une... Faites fonctionner vos méninges, mes petits! Hin hin hin...

Allez, en espérant que je mette pas autant de temps pour le prochain chapitre! Reviews? :D

~Erilys allias Louise-chan!


	7. Chapitre 7

**Paring** : Aucun, mais dans ce chapitre, allusion à une Holly éprise par Artemis!

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages (à part Samuel, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

**NDA :** Bon, pas la peine de faire un paragraphe sur mes retards. Une fois motivée à écrire (ce qui a pris un certain temps, je vous l'accorde) j'ai mis une semaine entière pour faire ce maigre chapitre, j'ai refais tout une partie, bref on verra bien ce que ça donne, tant pis. x) Je sais pas si ça a été utile la dernière fois, mais je vous refais un petit résumé, vu que ça fait longtemps.

**RESUME :** Artemis rencontre Samuel, pas vraiment l'amour fou entre eux deux, Artemis est persuadé que sa famille est soit retenue captive, soit morte, et que Samuel est assisté par quelqu'un qui se cache dans l'ombre, quelqu'un qui lui en veut sacrément... Holly est envoyée comme "micro-mobile" pour suivre Samuel et tenter de trouver des documents compromettants. Diana reçoit un appel étrange, est-ce juste un ami, ou bien..? Artemis engage John MacMillian comme avocat pour le défendre lors de son procès qui aura lieu dans une semaine.

Voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em><strong>D'Arvit<strong>_

Les journées passaient au manoir des Fowl, et ce dans la plus grande agitation. Artemis ne cessait de tourner en rond chez lui, tel un lion en cage, cherchant des parades, des plans infiniment complexes qui lui permettraient de sortir de sa situation précaire... Mais à chaque fois, au bout d'une heure ou deux, il trouvait un point défaillant dans son plan et, avec un petit cri de rage, balayait l'air de sa main, comme s'il balayait par la même occasion ses anciennes idées.

Holly et Butler ne chômaient pas, eux non plus. Le majordome était sans cesse au côté de son maître, exécutant les moindres de ses ordres -il alla même une fois jusqu'à pénétrer dans la banque la plus sécurisée de Dublin, Artemis ayant formulé une hypothèse comme quoi Samuel Gold gardait ses documents dans un coffre ultra sécurisé, hypothèse qui se révéla d'ailleurs infondée, ce qui provoqua un énième éclat rageur dans les yeux du jeune Fowl.

Le commandant Short renouvelait sans cesse son mandat pour la surface, au grand dam de Foaly qui peinait de plus en plus à convaincre Baroud que l'elfe exécutait une mission importante pour les FAR. Le jour, elle suivait Samuel où qu'il aille, ses yeux et ses oreilles étant celles d'Artemis. La nuit elle se reposait, et Butler la relayait en surveillant l'hôtel avec ses caméras.

Mais, celui qui était le plus sous pression, c'était sans conteste John MacMillian, le malheureux avocat engagé par le jeune Fowl.

-Non, non, non et _non!_ s'écria une fois de plus Artemis, tout en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré. Pourquoi donc est-ce que je vous emploie, MacMillian?

L'avocat ouvrit la bouche, mais l'héritier Fowl l'arrêta d'un geste :

-Réfléchissez avant de répondre. Et, je vous en prie, tâchez de faire fonctionner un minimum cette petite chose contenue dans votre crâne, à savoir votre cerveau -aussi déficient soit-il.

-Je suis loin d'être stupide, fulmina l'avocat de la défense. Vos méthodes de travail sont juste inhabituelles! Vous me payez pour vous défendre, et pourtant si je ne récite pas au mot près ce que vous me dictez, vous me reprenez! Excusez-moi si je proteste!

Il y eut un long silence, entrecoupé par les soupirs d'Artemis tandis qu'il se massait les tempes. Finalement, il releva lentement la tête et articula :

-Comme vous le dites si justement, je vous _paye,_ mon ami. Et ce, grassement. Combien de vos clients débourseraient autant que moi, rien que pour s'offrir vos services? La réponse est : aucun. Et puis, soyons francs : entre vous et moi, qui est le meilleur avocat?

MacMillian haussa un sourcil.

-Vous êtes procureur, et non avocat, fit-il remarquer.

Sourire vampirique. Claquement de doigt. Sorti de nulle part, Butler tira dans le mur. La balle frôla la joue de l'homme.

-Je repose ma question, susurra le jeune Fowl. Entre vous et moi, qui est le meilleur?

-Vous, monsieur, balbutia l'autre, les yeux écarquillés.

Artemis se rejeta en arrière dans son fauteuil, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres.

-Bien. Maintenant que nous sommes au point, reprenons où nous en étions. Si le juge vous pose des questions à propose de la jeunesse de Samuel, vous devrez répondre que...

**oOo**

-Vous n'avez jamais l'impression d'abuser?

Artemis leva la tête, surpris. Il pensait que la Fée dormait depuis longtemps. Holly et lui se trouvaient dans le grand salon du manoir Fowl, lui devant son écran d'ordinateur à surveiller Samuel, elle étendue dans le sofa en face de la cheminée. Les flammes dansaient sur le visage de l'elfe, rendant ses traits plus félins encore.

-Que voulez-vous dire? fit-il doucement.

Elle se redressa.

-Vous aviez laissé votre micro allumé, tout à l'heure. J'ai donc pu entendre votre douce voix. Vous n'en avez jamais assez de torturer ce pauvre homme?

-MacMillian? s'étonna Artemis. C'est un idiot.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je déteste les idiots. Et puis, son titre de « deuxième avocat d'Irlande » lui montait un peu trop à la tête... Une certaine correction et une démonstration de pouvoir ne pouvaient pas lui faire de mal.

Holly haussa un sourcil sceptique. Son ami soupira :

-Allons, Holly, avouez quand même que ces hommes se prennent tous pour la crème de la société! Un petit diplôme, papa qui fait pression avec son argent, et voilà qu'ils se prennent pour des dieux! Moi, j'ai toujours su que j'étais un génie. Et est-ce que je me monte la tête pour autant?

Silence.

-Non, attendez, ne répondez pas à cette question, grimaça Artemis après-coup. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je ne fais rien de bien méchant.

-Non, non, c'est sûr... Après tout, tirer sur les gens ne peut pas être qualifié de purement abusif, n'est-ce pas? grommela la Fée.

L'héritier Fowl leva les yeux au ciel et décida de l'ignorer. Se retournant vers son écran, il alla consulter sa boite mail; il attendait la réponse d'un de ses contacts américains qui pouvait lui dégotter des informations sur Samuel Gold. Son cœur battit plus vite lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait reçu un message. Mais lorsqu'il cliqua dessus, la seule chose qu'il put faire fut de cligner des yeux et de froncer les sourcils.

En lettres noires, sur l'écran, un seul nombre.

_Soixante-sept._

Immédiatement, ses yeux cherchèrent l'expéditeur. Anonyme.

_Comme par hasard._

Artemis sentit un rictus lui tordre les lèvres. Une seule personne avait pu lui envoyer ça... Si Gold voulait tester son aptitude à résoudre les énigmes, il n'allait pas être déçu. Cela faisait depuis quelques jours qu'il comptait envoyer Butler ouvrir ces fameux tiroirs dans le bureau de Samuel. Mais avec ce mail... C'était une invitation. Et un Fowl ne tournait jamais le dos à un défi.

**oOo**

Devant le Hilton où Samuel résidait, Artemis hésitait. Il avait mis une bonne demi-heure à convaincre Butler de le laisser venir seul, mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant le fait accompli, il se sentait bien démuni. Il était tellement facile d'avoir l'Eurasien géant à ses côtés : quand il entrait dans une pièce, personne ne posait de questions, on se contentait de s'écarter de son chemin en priant pour ne pas attirer son attention. A présent... Rentrer dans la chambre de Gold serait moins aisé. Mais il avait toujours un atout dans son sac. Pressant un bouton à la naissance de son cou, il murmura :

-Foaly?

-Toujours présent pour vous aider dans vos magouilles foireuses, Bonhomme de Boue, répondit le centaure après un grésillement. Rappelez-moi pourquoi vous devez faire ça seul?

-Gold m'a lancé un défi. Si je ne le relevais pas de moi-même, je passerai pour un lâche et pour un faible. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

-A part bien sûr de la mienne. C'est sûr que relever un défi est bien plus facile quand on a un véritable cerveau technologique derrière soi.

Ignorant les railleries du centaure, Artemis pénétra dans l'hôtel avec son air le plus sûr de lui possible. A l'intérieur, rien n'avait changé depuis sa précédente visite : tout était impeccable, des hommes étaient postés tous les trois mètres pour répondre au moindre désir des clients. Relevant fièrement le menton, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers un escalier discret, à gauche de l'accueil. Son cœur battit plus rapidement quand il passa devant deux hommes en costard, postés de chaque côté de l'escalier.

Mais les longues années passées à se perfectionner dans l'art de la dissimulation avaient payées : son visage à lui seul donnait l'impression qu'il avait parfaitement le droit d'être là. Montant les marches rapidement, l'héritier Fowl s'autorisa un soupir discret. Le plus dur était passé. Maintenant, c'était à son bon ami de jouer.

Une fois dans le couloir recherché, il appuya sur son micro, l'enclenchant :

-Foaly. Faites-moi la démonstration de votre prétendu cerveau technologique.

- « Prétendu »? s'exclama une voix, à dix pieds sous terre de là. Vous allez bien être obligé de reconnaître mon utilité, Bonhomme de Boue.

Artemis décida de l'ignorer. Le jour où il louerait l'intelligence de quelqu'un d'autre que lui était bien loin. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta d'attendre jusqu'à ce que Foaly lui donne le signal. Ce qu'il fit au bout de trente secondes.

-C'est bon, Artemis. Une boucle passe sur toutes les caméras. Je vous accorde dix minutes. Après ça, je serai obligé de l'enlever, sinon quelqu'un va s'apercevoir de quelque chose cloche. Vous avez dix minutes pour faire vos magouilles, pas une de plus!

-Merci.

Sans perdre de temps, le jeune avocat s'empressa d'aller devant la chambre de Samuel Gold. Fouillant brièvement dans la poche de son costume, il en ressortit divers instruments de sa composition. Sans plus de cérémonies, il enfonça l'outil adéquat à l'intérieur de la serrure de la porte. Une minute plus tard, la chambre était ouverte.

Sans un bruit, il fit coulisser la porte sur ses gonds fraîchement huilés et pénétra dans la pièce. En une seconde, il compara la vision réelle et les images synthétisées qu'il avait longuement observées grâce aux caméras : aucune différence. Il pouvait bien lui reconnaître ça, Samuel savait soigner les apparences.

Délaissant les divers meubles et placards qu'il avait déjà explorés lors de sa dernière visite, il se dirigea directement vers le bureau qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il s'accroupit et fixa les tiroirs qui restaient irrémédiablement fermés depuis des jours. Fermant les yeux, il repassait sans arrêt les différentes hypothèses qu'il avait émises depuis hier soir : ce message devait forcément être en rapport avec ce tiroir. Samuel _savait_ qu'Artemis avait déjà pénétré dans sa suite et l'avait fouillée. Et il devait sans doute savoir aussi qu'il n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir ces tiroirs. C'était forcément ça : il lui avait envoyé un message pour le narguer. Puéril, mais le jeune Fowl ne pouvait le nier, efficace.

Sortant un autre outil -à l'usage totalement obscur, excepté pour le génie qu'il était-, il ne tenta pas d'utiliser les deux chiffres en tant qu'un quelconque code, mais trafiqua pendant quelques secondes la serrure. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle céda. Artemis sourit : avec un équipement adapté, rien n'était à l'abri de la convoitise des gens.

Il n'ouvrit pas le tiroir tout de suite. Il ferma les yeux, inspira à fond, puis tendit l'oreille : bien que ce soit peu probable, Samuel avait très bien pu placer un piège à l'intérieur de ce tiroir. Une fois sûr qu'il ne risquait rien, Artemis l'ouvrit alors.

Il se raidit. Cligna des yeux. Non, il ne rêvait pas. En plein milieu du petit compartiment trônait un magazine, neuf de surcroît, sur lequel le titre « Vie et Santé » s'étalait en lettres noires.

Respirant à fond, le jeune Fowl garda la tête froide et s'obligea à réfléchir. En moins d'une seconde, il fit le rapprochement : _soixante-sept._ Il y avait quelque chose, page soixante-sept de ce magazine, que Samuel voulait qu'il voit. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit, et il sentit son cœur battre plus vite : et si c'était un quelconque renseignement sur son père?

_Non. Pas de jugements hâtifs. Contente-toi d'ouvrir ce magazine, et base-toi sur des faits concrets._

D'un main tremblante, il se saisit de l'ouvrage, et après l'avoir rapidement examiné, il tourna les pages jusqu'à celle désirée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'article qui occupait toute la page. Une colère et une frustration sans nom montèrent alors en lui.

La feuille était noircie de commentaires, de sondages et d'enquêtes sur un seul sujet : les méfaits de l'ordinateur. « De plus en plus de jeunes passent leur vie sur le Net », « Les effets de l'écran se rapportent directement sur le physique : les gens ont tendance à grossir ou à maigrir fortement et pâlissent à force de ne pas sortir dehors, [...] », et autre âneries dont l'héritier Fowl n'avait que faire.

Pendant une minute entière, il se força à se calmer : un Fowl ne perdait jamais le contrôle de soi. Une fois qu'il fut certain de ne pas déchirer le magazine dans sa rage, il le reposa à sa place initiale et ferma soigneusement le tiroir. Une inspection rapide des deux autres lui rapportèrent ce qu'il savait déjà : il n'y avait rien qui puisse l'aider ici; Samuel plaçait ses possessions à dessein, si ce magazine était là, c'était parce qu'il voulait qu'il le trouve.

Ses genoux craquèrent lorsqu'il se leva, mais il l'ignora. Pour le moment, tout son esprit était concentré sur le même point : ne pas perdre son sang-froid maintenant -pas alors qu'il était en territoire ennemi. Il sortit donc calmement de la chambre et la referma le plus naturellement possible. Le couloir était désert. Une fois dans l'escalier et sûr d'être totalement seul, il s'autorisa un moment de répit, s'appuyant de son bras sur le mur. La voix du centaure ne tarda pas à se faire entendre :

-Alors, Bonhomme de Boue? Mission réussie? Si ça vous intéresse, les caméras sont de nouveaux fonctionnelles. Ils n'ont rien remarqué. Je vous jure, on pourrait commettre cent meurtres sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent...!

-Merci, Foaly.

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle.

-J'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais... Enfin, en partie.

-Ah? C'est-à-dire?

Silence.

-Artemis?

-Je vous recontacterai.

Et il débrancha son micro, ainsi que son oreillette. Une seconde plus tard, son portable bipa. Il soupira : le centaure avait-il également son numéro de portable? Il ne le lâcherait plus! D'une main lasse, il attrapa son téléphone dans sa veste et le regarda d'un œil morne. Un sms. Anonyme. D'un coup, Artemis sentit son esprit s'éclaircir, devenir plus alerte. Il cliqua sur le message, qui s'afficha aussitôt.

_Faites attention, frangin. Veiller toute la nuit sur vos caméras ne vous sied pas au teint. Vous avez lu l'article?_

Son poing heurta avec un telle violence le mur qu'il sentit ses jointures craquer. Il ne s'en soucia pas. Tout son corps était tendu de haine, si Samuel se présentait devant lui à cet instant, il n'hésiterait pas à en venir aux poings, aussi pitoyable cela serait-il.

Le pas raide et le visage contenant difficilement les émotions qui bouillonnaient en lui, Artemis Fowl sortit du Hilton, plus déterminé que jamais à réduire son ennemi en cendres. On ne se moque jamais impunément d'un Fowl. Si Gold ne l'avait pas encore compris, Artemis se ferait une joie de lui apprendre la leçon.

**oOo**

-Vous devriez poser votre verre, grogna Holly. Ce n'est pas très judicieux, surtout si on prend en compte le fait que le procès le plus important de votre vie a lieu demain.

Artemis et la Fée se trouvaient dans la chambre du génie. Depuis plusieurs heures, ce dernier contemplait son jardin depuis sa terrasse, tout en sirotant un verre de scotch.

-Je suis sérieuse, Artemis, reprit Holly. Cessez de boire.

Elle n'eut droit qu'à un air vaguement ennuyé en réponse. Ce fut la goutte de trop : en moins d'une seconde, le commandant des FAR avait dégainé son Neutrino et tiré sur le verre qui explosa en mille morceaux. Artemis afficha un air choqué avant de se reprendre rapidement :

-Vous êtes sérieuse? J'aurais pu être blessé!

-Et vous auriez été bien plus atteint si vous aviez perdu l'affaire la plus importante de votre vie pour une stupide querelle puérile! articula furieusement la Fée.

-Je ne vous ai pas raconté ce qui s'est passé pour que vous l'utilisiez comme arme contre moi, marmonna Artemis en se détournant.

Il marcha d'un pas lourd jusqu'à son lit où il se laissa tomber. Ses poings se serrèrent si violemment que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Puis, après un soupir, il se redressa et déclara :

-Samuel Gold _est_ puéril. Mais ses plans pour m'atteindre ont tout de même la fâcheuse manie de réussir. Écoutez... Je ne suis pas stupide au point de me saouler la veille d'un jour aussi important. Mais _là, tout de suite,_ j'ai besoin d'oublier un peu mes soucis.

Holly le fixa longuement. Ses yeux noisettes tentèrent de soutenir le bleu acier qui leur faisait face, mais au bout d'une minute, elle détourna les yeux. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure lorsqu'elle affirma :

-Vous avez le droit de vous détendre. Mais vous voir dans cet état reste tout de même étrange. Je suis désolée, mais cela fait bien trop d'années que je vous côtoie, et je ne vous ai jamais vu abandonner ce masque de supériorité que vous gardez toujours. Que vous laissiez cette ouverture en vous maintenant... C'est juste étrange.

Artemis eut un rire amer. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur son lit, et se couvrit les yeux de ses bras.

-Ce n'est pas étrange. C'est pathétique.

Holly ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais l'héritier Fowl la coupa :

-Oui... N'est-ce pas pathétique? Depuis une bonne dizaine d'années, j'ai travaillé sans relâche à racheter l'honneur de ma famille. Et maintenant, tout ce à quoi j'ai donné tant de force, tant d'énergie... Tout ça est sur le point de s'effondrer.

Brusquement il se redressa, faisant sursauter la Fée. Sa voix était aussi coupante que du verre lorqu'il cracha preque :

-Et tout ça, à cause d'un stupide môme de dix-huit ans!

Holly faillit faire remarquer qu'Artemis lui-même n'avait qu'un an de plus que lui, mais préféra s'abstenir. Au lieu de ça, elle recula prudemment alors que son ami continuait de déverser son venin.

-Je _sais_ que ce n'est qu'un intermédiaire. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, dans l'ombre. J'en suis persuadé. C'est _lui_ qui cherche à m'atteindre. Et bien, il sera bien déçu!

Les yeux bleus d'Artemis prirent une teinte sadique qui firent frémir Holly.

-Je vais m'en prendre à son petit toutou, susurra-t-il, et une fois que j'en aurai fini avec lui, le seul mot avec lequel on pourra le qualifier sera pathétique.

-J'en suis persuadée, ne put que murmurer l'elfe, pressant doucement l'épaule de son ami.

Elle était soulagée de voir le génie se reprendre en main, mais en même temps... Parfois, les discours qu'il tenait étaient digne d'un psychopathe. Voyant qu'il était de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées, Holly laissa Artemis seul dans sa chambre et sortit en fermant doucement la porte.

Avec un soupir, elle s'adossa contre le mur, à côté de la chambre. A présent qu'elle était sûre que demain, Artemis donnerait le meilleur de lui-même, elle était rassurée. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle repensa à l'expression du génie, lorsqu'il avait déclaré qu'il allait s'en prendre à Samuel Gold. Un vrai psychopathe. Ses yeux bleus pétillants d'excitation, son sourire qui dévoilait ses canines, ses...

_Non._ Elle secoua la tête.

Venait-elle juste de sourire en pensant au visage de...?

Et à sa plus grande horreur, elle sentit des picotements remonter dans sa main, à l'endroit où elle avait touché Artemis. Holly referma ses bras autour d'elle et s'accroupit.

-D'Arvit, murmura-t-elle.

**oOo**

Il était dix heures pétante du matin. Naturellement, arriver à l'heure n'était pas une option.

Ignorant les journalistes qui se démenaient pour parler plus fort que leur voisin, Artemis pénétra dans le bâtiment où se déroulaient tous les plus grands procès de Dublin. Un sourire amer lui tordit les lèvres alors qu'il imaginait déjà les gros titres qui feraient la une des journaux, demain : « Fowl au cœur d'un procès », « Le procureur prend la place de ses victimes », et autres stupidités du genre.

Il ne se laisserait pas atteindre. Jamais.

Ses mocassins cirés couinèrent lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant une lourde porte en bois. Inspirant à fond, il leva fièrement la tête. Ça y est. Il y était. Pénétrant dans la pièce qui lui faisait face, il se dit que ce jour aurait au moins le mérite de rester gravé dans sa mémoire.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA :<strong> Bon, il se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais c'est le genre de passage obligé pour faire la transition entre deux scènes, donc... Ah oui, et j'aimerai savoir votre opinion sur le fait de Holly qui est comme qui dirait "sous le charme" d'Artemis. Contre? Pour? Sachant que je sais exactement comment ça va évoluer (je connais grosso modo ce qui se passe dans chaque chapitre à venir), mais je voulais connaître votre avis quand même...

Bref, je pars le 2 pour un camp pendant un mois, donc... Enfin, vous me direz, vu que je poste une fois par mois, vous ne verrez pas la différence. x)

D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué : le 5 juillet, cette fic aura un an! Mon dieu, sept chapitres en un an seulement... IT SUCKS! Bon. Reviews? :D

~Erylis


	8. Chapitre 8

**Paring :** Aucun, mais dans ce chapitre, les fans du Samuel/Artemis sont servis... ;p

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages (à part Samuel, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

**NDA :** Bien, bien, bien... Environ trois mois, c'est ça? Ouais. Bon. Désolée? Je n'ai quasiment jamais pu aller sur l'ordi pendant les vacances, et avec la rentrée et tout ce qui va avec, j'avais pas tellement la tête à écrire... Quoiqu'il en soit, d'après mes calculs cette histoire devrait comporter 14 chapitres, ce qui signifie que j'en suis environ à la moitié. Et ça va faire un an que j'écris cette fic. Personnellement, je trouve que ça n'a que trop duré, et ça commence à m'énerver, donc je vais tenter de me booster pour la terminer au plus vite!

Au passage, le nombre de reviews a grandement baissé (du moins, sur ce site. Fanfic-fr me reste fidèle, eux! :p) Même si c'est juste pour dire "j'ai bien aimé" ou "je n'ai pas aimé", c'est déjà un retour, qui fait énormément plaisir. Sinon, à quoi bon poster sur un site pour des lecteurs qui ne se manifestent pas? Je continuerai à écrire quand même, puisque c'est pour moi que je le fais, mais c'est quand même dommage, je trouve.

**RESUME** : Artemis rencontre Samuel, pas vraiment l'amour fou entre eux deux, Artemis est persuadé que sa famille est soit retenue captive, soit morte, et que Samuel est assisté par quelqu'un qui se cache dans l'ombre, quelqu'un qui lui en veut sacrément... Holly est envoyée comme "micro-mobile" pour suivre Samuel et tenter de trouver des documents compromettants. Diana reçoit un appel étrange. Artemis engage John MacMillian comme avocat pour le défendre lors de son procès.

Voilà, et je vous délivre enfin le chapitre qui est sans doute celui que vous attendez depuis le début de l'histoire : le procès! Bon, je vous avoue que je suis hyper stressée en imaginant si ça ne vous plaisait pas... Ouiiiin! En tout cas, je me suis donnée du mal, rajoutant certains passages que je pensais effacer, et je crois que c'est l'un des plus longs chapitres que j'ai écrits jusqu'à présent. J'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira, et maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'une chose à dire (et à espérer) : bonne lecture! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Au cœur de l'absurde<strong>_

La salle était pleine à craquer. On aurait dit que tout l'Irlande s'était mobilisée pour assister à la chute du célèbre Artemis Fowl II! Les bancs de la salle remplis, les journalistes s'écrasant contre les portes du tribunal... Le bruit était assourdissant. Les jurés, eux, avaient le regard fier et la tête haute : comme ils devaient être heureux d'avoir été sélectionnés pour ce procès en particulier! Artemis grinça des dents et serra les poings. Une main chaude lui pressa l'épaule. Butler. Évidemment.

Inspirant un bon coup, l'héritier Fowl s'avança d'un pas souple, tout en redressant la tête : jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il se battrait. Aussitôt qu'il pénétra dans la salle, le silence se fit. Malheureusement, cela ne dura qu'une minute : les conversations reprirent de plus belle, on le huait, on le saluait, on l'insultait.

Artemis s'installa à sa place après avoir salué le juge et les jurés d'un signe de tête poli. A côté de lui était installé son « avocat », John MacMillian, à qui il n'adressa pas un seul regard. Ignorant ceux qui l'apostrophaient en une vaine tentative de capter son attention, il leva la tête et planta son regard de glace dans les yeux marrons de l'homme assis juste en face de lui, à l'autre bout de la pièce. La seule personne qui l'intéressait ici. Samuel Gold lui fit un petit sourire et articula silencieusement : « Bonjour, frangin ». Pour la première fois de sa vie, Artemis aurait préféré ne pas savoir lire sur les lèvres.

Mais son visage resta de marbre. Penchant la tête sur le côté, il répliqua du bout des lèvres, tout aussi silencieusement : « Techniquement, vous êtes juste le bâtard de mon père ». Au vu de la tête que tira Gold après ça, Artemis pouvait sans conteste affirmer que lui aussi savait lire sur les lèvres. Un rictus qu'on pouvait qualifier sans avoir peur de se tromper de sadique lui tordit le visage.

Soudain, un scintillement à sa droite lui fit tourner imperceptiblement la tête. Holly lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

-Ça va être moche, hein?

-Je suis à un procès où l'on m'accuse d'avoir assassiné mon père, rétorqua-t-il sombrement. Évidemment que ça va être moche.

Avant que la Fée n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, le Juge se leva, et le silence se fit aussitôt. Artemis se redressa, tout comme Samuel.

Le procès venait de commencer.

**oOo**

-... Mr Fowl est donc, comme je vous le répète, coupable en tous points. Alors, je vous le demande, monsieur le juge, messieurs les jurés, de faire ce qui est juste, je vous en _prie._

Andrew Tanner était un bon procureur, nul ne pouvait le nier. Même un très bon procureur. Continuant à tourner en long et en large dans la salle d'audience, il appuyait son plaidoyer de vifs gestes de la main et fixait chaque juré dans les yeux.

_Technique classique, mais efficace._ Artemis ruminait ses idées noires tout en malaxant consciencieusement ses gants de cuir noir sous sa table. Gold et Tanner n'avaient pas chômé. Même en sachant le jury vendu, ils avaient conçu un dossier en béton afin d'être sûr que le génie n'en réchapperait pas.

-De plus, nous détenons de nombreuses pièces à conviction, continuait Tanner. Vous ne pouvez réfuter ce fait. Aussi, je vous laisse réfléchir à la sentence, mais entre vous et moi, tout est dit, il me semble.

Et il se rassit. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Le Juge se racla la gorge, puis appela d'une voix tremblotante :

-La parole est à la défense.

_C'est parti._ D'un hochement de tête, le génie fit signe à son avocat de se lever.

-Mesdames et messieurs, commença aussitôt MacMillian, tout en gardant un œil sur son employeur afin de ne rien rater de ses instructions. Quel beau discours nous avons eu l'honneur d'entendre, n'est-ce pas? Une merveilleuse histoire. Mais c'est justement ça, le problème : tout ceci est une grotesque mascarade, une histoire montée de toutes pièces. Mon client et moi-même nions toutes ses accusations.

-Que plaidez-vous, en ce cas? intervint le Juge.

Hochement de tête.

-Nous plaidons non-coupable!

Ignorant les chuchotements dans la salle et dans les bancs des jurés, Artemis observait son adversaire très attentivement. Bien qu'il veillait à ne rien laisser paraître sur son visage, Samuel avait cette petite lueur dans les yeux, une lueur qu'Artemis connaissait très bien pour l'avoir souvent eue lui-même. Cette horripilante lueur de victoire, dans ses yeux boueux.

_Cet enfoiré sait déjà qu'il a gagné. Il prend son pied à me voir plonger._

Mais s'il croyait qu'un Fowl se laissait battre si facilement, il se trompait, ça oui. Porter le nom Fowl, c'était plus que de simples lettres derrière un prénom. Il ne suffisait pas de crier sous tous les toits être le fils d'un Fowl pour l'être réellement. Et Artemis comptait bien le lui prouver. D'un vague signe du doigt, il donna le feu vert à MacMillian. Et la bataille commença.

-Tout d'abord, le premier point à soulever est cette soit-disant parenté entre mon client et Mr Gold. C'est bien simple : cette parenté n'a pas lieu d'être. Pièce à conviction numéro trente-trois B, s'il-vous-plaît!

Arrachant littéralement une pochette plastique à un homme qui était venu la lui apporter, MacMillian tourna sur lui-même en l'exhibant.

-Ceci, mesdames et messieurs, contient une cassette vidéo. Et cette cassette montre tous les déplacements de Mr Fowl, j'ai bien dit _tous, _dès qu'il s'absentait du manoir. Ce fut un travail fastidieux de récupérer ces enregistrements, mais nous l'avons fait. Et je puis vous assurer qu'il ne s'y trouve aucune trace d'une quelconque tromperie de Mr Fowl avec une autre femme.

Un murmure curieux commençait à emplir la salle lorsque Tanner se leva d'un bond :

-Objection, votre honneur!

-Objection rejetée, répliqua le Juge du tac-au-tac. Messieurs Fowl et MacMillian vous ont laissé faire votre plaidoyer sans vous interrompre une seule fois, j'attends de vous que vous en fassiez de même. Rasseyez-vous.

En voyant la miné dépitée de Samuel, Artemis ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire narquois : qu'est-ce qu'il croyait? S'il ne l'avait pas interrompu quand il déversait des mensonges sur lui, c'était pour une raison précise!

-Merci, continuait MacMillian. Je devance la remarque de Mr Tanner, qui je suppose voulait souligner le fait que dénicher des enregistrements de toute une vie était impossible, et que j'avais très bien pu trafiquer la vidéo. Mais, si, trouver tous ces enregistrements est possible avec un client comme le mien. Quant à la validité de cette preuve... C'est ma parole contre la sienne.

Artemis fronça les sourcils. Il ne fallait pas s'attarder sur ce point, ça obligerait les juges à réfléchir sur la crédibilité de cette preuve. Et pourtant, elle était vraiment vraie! Encore une fois, Artemis était redevable envers un certain centaure... Mais l'heure n'était pas encore à la gratitude. Il fallait enchaîner. Claquement de doigts discret.

-Mais ceci n'est que le début, mesdames et messieurs. Voici maintenant le deuxième point à soulever : la mort d'Artemis Fowl senior qui, elle aussi, est montée de toutes pièces. (L'avocat leva une main apaisante :) Inutile de vous lever, Mr Tanner, je sais que vous possédez un certificat de décès au nom du paternel de mon client, mais je le soupçonne d'être faux. Nous laisserons les experts en décider lors de l'analyse des pièces à conviction. Passons maintenant au _meurtre._

Artemis sentit ses poings se crisper. Même s'il savait que cette histoire d'assassinat était complétement fausse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ignorait toujours où se trouvait sa famille. Était-elle juste captive, ou bien...? Il ne voulait pas y penser. Coup d'œil inquisiteur de MacMillian, hochement de tête d'Artemis.

-Comme dit précédemment par l'avocat de Mr Gold, il semblerait que Mr Fowl aurait été tué il y a deux ans. Mais, entre nous, ne trouvez-vous pas cette idée ridicule? Il y a deux ans? Il y a au moins une dizaine de personnes qui ont vu Artemis Fowl Ier il n'y a même pas un mois! De plus, la raison de ce meurtre est dite économique. _Économique._ Nous sommes en plein rêve! Depuis quand, je vous le demande, Mr Fowl ici présent a-t-il besoin de l'argent de son père? Sans oublier que ce n'est tout de même pas la mort de n'importe quel homme. Si une affaire aussi grosse qu'un assassinat tel que celui-là avait vraiment eut lieu, je puis vous assurer que la première page de tous les journaux locaux aurait été occupée! Le cœur même de cette affaire est absurde, et nous prenons le temps de dizaines de personnes pour un procès qui n'a pas lieu d'être.

Se tournant vers les gens présents dans la salle, il se campa sur ses pieds, souriant :

-Allons, cher public, soyons honnêtes. Qui a vu Artemis Fowl senior, depuis deux ans? Presque tout le monde, je parie.

Mais le silence lui répondit. On voyait les regards hésitants des gens, qui se regardaient entre eux, puis baissaient la tête. Artemis fronça les sourcils : il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Non seulement Gold avait acheté les jurés et le Juge en personne, mais il avait en plus acheté le public! Sans compter les médias, les gens de sa boîte... Ce complot allait tellement loin, c'était tout simplement absurde. Qui pouvait lui en vouloir à ce point? Une vengeance? Probable, mais qui voudrait dépenser des millions d'euros juste pour une vieille rancune? Le génie secoua la tête, las. C'était peine perdue, ce procès était truqué du début à la fin. Levant les yeux, il croisa le regard de MacMillian, qui l'interrogeait, paniqué : « que faire, maintenant? »

La réponse était simple. _Si l'ennemi triche,alors n'ait aucun scrupules à tricher toi aussi. _Le marionnettiste leva lentement son index, et sa poupée de bois exécuta aussitôt l'action désirée. Une main s'étend, et la tour fait le mouvement qui convient afin d'abattre le roi. Une ligne droite, directe, et sans échappatoire possible.

-Mesdames et messieurs, votre silence ne vous honore pas, déclara gravement MacMillian. Mais puisque vous semblez à ce point sceptiques sur l'innocence de mon client, je vais donc vous dévoiler la pièce maîtresse de mon plaidoyer, et je finirai avec ça. S'il-vous-plaît, passez le DVD que je vous ai remis un peu plus tôt.

Derrière l'estrade, on entendit divers bruits de machines électroniques, puis un grésillement sortit des hauts-parleurs et emplit la salle. Artemis vérifia la présence de son garde du corps, à sa gauche. Dans moins de trente secondes, les choses allaient s'enflammer. Une main ferme lui pressa l'épaule : _je vous protège, vous n'avez rien à craindre. _Le génie se détendit, et fixa Samuel droit dans les yeux : il avait hâte de voir sa réaction...

La voix amplifiée de Gold résonna alors dans toute la salle.

_-Oui, je sais. Non, Artemis Fowl ne s'est pas encore rendu, comme prévu. _

C'était une conversation téléphonique. Piratée et enregistrée.

-_Mais ça ne saurait tarder : le procès est truqué, je ne peux pas perdre. Tous ces idiots sont sous mon contrôle, obligés de certifier la mort du senior! _

Un grésillement, un petit _pop!_ qui signa la fin de l'enregistrement audio, puis le silence. Dans la salle d'audience, public, jurés se regardaient, hébétés. _« Le procès est truqué. Je ne peux pas perdre. »_ Dans tous les esprits, ces mots étaient gravés. En face d'Artemis, Samuel avait la bouche grande ouverte : il n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots. Il n'était pas un amateur, il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de parler ainsi au téléphone. Ce qui voulait dire que...

-Cet enregistrement est un _faux!_ C'est un montage! rugit-il en se redressant d'un bond, pointant le jeune génie d'un doigt accusateur.

Et ce fut l'explosion. Le public criait, chacun énonçait ses hypothèses auxquelles personne ne faisait attention, les jurés parlaient vivement entre eux, Gold fulminait tandis que Tanner essayait de monter une parade solide en quelques secondes. Dans un mouvement de foule, Artemis put même apercevoir Nathan Bowell et Diana, qui se fixaient, étonnés. Le Juge, étourdi par la brouhaha soudain, se leva finalement et hurla :

-Silence! Silence! Silence ou je fais évacuer la salle!

Au bout de quelques minutes, on se calma finalement, et un pseudo-silence régna, néanmoins les chuchotements restaient présents. Se raclant la gorge, le Juge déclara :

-Mr Gold, je vous prierai de laisser parler votre avocat pour vous. Quant à vous, Mr MacMillian, certifiez-vous la validité de cette preuve?

-Oui, votre honneur.

-Le jurez-vous? Car, tout mensonge fait à la Cour aura de graves répercussions sur votre vie, si on le découvre.

L'avocat se fit hésitant. Mais le regard glacial de son client... non, de son _employeur,_ le fit frissonner de la tête au pied. Entre un juge ridicule, et Artemis Fowl II, mieux valait ne pas se tromper d'ennemi.

-Oui, je le jure sur mon honneur, affirma-t-il alors. Je passerai sous silence la méthode utilisée afin d'obtenir cette preuve, mais c'est une preuve véridique.

Artemis sentit un sourire lui étirer les lèvres. Ce banal montage ne mettrait pas longtemps avant d'être découvert. Pauvre MacMillian. _Bah, je lui donnerai un gros pourboire. Il s'en remettra._ Jetant alors un coup d'œil à son adversaire, il eut le plaisir de le voir rouge d'indignation. Il parlait dans l'oreille de Tanner, qui se leva quelques secondes après :

-Objection, votre honneur!

-Acceptée. Qu'y-a-t-il?

-Cet homme, mesdames et messieurs, gronda-t-il en pointant Artemis du doigt, a violé l'intimité de mon client! Pirater les conversations téléphoniques des gens est illégal!

-Parce-que accuser quelqu'un de meurtrier à tord, c'est légal, peut-être? ricana MacMillian.

-Si c'est vrai, oui.

-Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas!

-Ça, c'est vous qui le dites, sourit Tanner. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce seront les experts qui nous le démontrerons, mais cet enregistrement n'est qu'un grotesque montage, et une offense grave à mon client! Messieurs les jurés, je vous ai démontré tout à l'heure que toutes les preuves étaient contre Artemis Fowl II. Ce n'est pas un montage qui va tout changer, selon moi. La balle est dans votre camp.

Et il se rassit. MacMillian, sur un geste d'Artemis, reprit sa place également. Le Juge, après être resté silencieux quelques minutes, se leva finalement et annonça :

-Les jurés et moi-même nous retirons quelques instants afin de délibérer. Ceux qui le désirent peuvent sortir, on vous appellera lorsque nous nous serons prononcés sur la sentence.

Artemis sentit son corps se détendre. Tout s'était passé à merveille. Alors qu'il aurait du être condamné immédiatement, il avait réussi grâce à ce petit tour de passe-passe à gagner du temps. Et, normalement, si son raisonnement était juste, la décision du Juge devrait être...

**oOo**

_Le procès est reporté à dans quatre jours._

Quatre jours. Largement suffisant pour trouver une nouvelle parade et même, prouver enfin son innocence. Accoudé au balcon situé dans la cour, derrière le bâtiment, Artemis se sentait comblé. Et très, très fier de lui. Le vent lui rafraîchissait le visage, et il profitait de ce moment de solitude : depuis le début de l'affaire, il était constamment avec Butler ou Holly, et ça commençait à lui peser, ce manque d'intimité... Il avait donc demandé à ses amis de le laisser quelques minutes seul, avant qu'ils ne rentrent au manoir. Et puis, ce n'était pas tout. Il attendait quelqu'un...

Une odeur de cigarette et un bruit sourd à sa droite. Artemis sentit un sourire lui étirer les lèvres. Se tournant vers Samuel, il lâcha :

-Vous êtes tellement prévisible, mon pauvre ami. (Puis, continuant silencieusement, bougeant juste ses lèvres :) Vous croyiez vraiment être le seul à pouvoir inventer de fausses preuves?

-Taisez-vous, grinça l'autre.

-Techniquement, je ne parle pas.

Un regard noir lui répondit. Tirant sur sa cigarette une dernière fois, l'étudiant l'écrasa ensuite à quelques centimètres de la main d'Artemis.

-Je reconnais que vous vous êtes bien défendus, soupira-t-il. A vrai dire, ça m'aurait déçu si le célèbre Artemis Fowl n'était pas capable de défendre chèrement sa peau.

-Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur un point.

-Mais c'était inutile, vous savez. Vous avez gagné quatre jours, soit. Mais dans quatre jours, la prison vous attend, c'est assuré. Vous ne reverrez jamais votre famille. Et vous le savez.

Artemis serra les poings, mais ne pipa mot. Ses yeux restèrent inflexibles et il fixa son ennemi de son regard de glace. Tentant un instant de soutenir son regard, Samuel abandonna bien vite l'idée et tourna la tête vers le parc qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux, en bas. Un rictus lui tordit le visage.

-Depuis quand portez-vous ce masque de continuelle impassibilité, dites-moi?

Artemis sourit.

-Vous n'étiez pas né que je maîtrisais déjà l'art de la dissimulation.

-Nous n'avons qu'un an d'écart, objecta Samuel.

-C'est bien ce que je dis.

Grincement de dents.

-Si j'étais vous...

-Ce qui n'est pas le cas, votre réflexion est donc totalement inutile.

-...je surveillerai mes arrières, termina Samuel en jetant un regard assassin à Artemis.

-Pourquoi, vous en voulez à mon derrière?

En moins d'une seconde, avant que le jeune génie ne puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouva plaqué au mur. Le bras de Samuel passé sous son menton, il peinait à respirer et touchait le sol difficilement. Son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, Samuel avait le regard haineux et la bouche crispée :

-Cessez de me provoquer, ou vous allez le regretter amèrement.

-Et vous, ne perdez pas votre temps en menaces inutiles, cracha Artemis. Vous ne pouvez pas me toucher, vous comme moi sommes parfaitement au courant. Sinon, la personne qui est derrière toute cette mascarade vous le fera payer, n'ai-je pas raison?

La pression sur son cou se fit plus hésitante. Profitant de la brèche, le jeune homme continua :

-Vous avez eu l'occasion de me tuer de nombreuses fois. Pourtant, vous n'en avez rien fait. Pourquoi? Parce que ce n'est pas ce que vous recherchez. Non, le but, c'est de me voir plonger et tomber en disgrâce. Alors ne changez pas de plan maintenant, ou le maître ne sera pas content. (Il ricana.) Un chien désobéissant ne fait pas long feu, dans ce monde cruel. Alors _vous,_ surveillez vos arrières.

Samuel resta silencieux quelques instants, le front littéralement collé à celui de son adversaire. La flamme haineuse de ses yeux se calma petit à petit, puis s'éteint tout à fait. De son doigt ganté, il frôla la joue d'un blanc cadavérique, murmurant sourdement :

-Il n'y a aucune règle interdisant d'abîmer un peu la cible, vous savez. Ne me provoquez plus, ou une cicatrice assez conséquente pourrait apparaître sur votre joue si lisse...

Et sur cette menace à peine contenue, il passa la porte menant à la salle d'audience, laissant Artemis seul sur le balcon, les jambes tremblantes et la gorge enrouée. Mais malgré tout, le jeune génie n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire : aux joutes verbales, il s'était une fois de plus prouvé que personne ne pouvait le battre.

Mais un raclement de gorge le fit descendre de son petit nuage.

-Alors comme ça, on a le visage lisse et on protège son derrière, hein?

Il avait totalement oublié son oreillette en latex.

-Foaly, si vous ne voulez pas faire partie de la longue liste de mes ennemis, je vous conseillerai fortement de vous taire.

**oOo**

Rangeant son portable dans sa poche, Artemis soupira et sortit enfin du bâtiment. Il avait appelé Butler, qui viendrait le chercher en voiture dans moins de cinq minutes. Désirant tuer le temps, il se dirigea vers le parc, sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Le ciel était bleu, mais glacial. Le froid s'infiltrait dans chacun des pores de la peau de l'héritier Fowl, le faisant frissonner. Alors qu'il promenait son regard un peu partout, il entendit soudain la voix si peu désirée de Samuel Gold. La curiosité fut la plus forte, et il se planqua derrière un arbre, à portée d'écoute. Il était au téléphone.

-Oui, je sais. Non, ce soir je ne peux pas, j'ai eu un... empêchement, et je suis trop loin pour m'y rendre aujourd'hui. Demain, à seize heures? Parfait. Redonnez-moi l'adresse, s'il-vous-plaît.

Et alors que Samuel eut la stupide idée d'énoncer ladite adresse à voix haute, Artemis sentit un sourire victorieux lui étirer les lèvres. Il savait où il devait se rendre, demain à seize heures...

Il allait enfin savoir _qui_ se cachait derrière tout ça.

**OOo**

Le commandant des FAR, Baroud Kelp, était furieux. Même très, très furieux. Cela faisait près _d'une semaine_ que son associée était en surface, soit-disant pour une mission très urgente requérant la présence d'un des commandants des FAR. Or, un certain centaure venait de lui avouer la nature de cette « mission très importante. » Il n'était même pas surpris que cet insupportable Artemis Fowl II soit dans le coup!

Il secoua la tête. Non, il voulait bien être tolérant, mais il y avait des limites! Trop, c'était trop. Fixant Foaly d'un regard de braise, il se leva d'un bond.

-Assez! Cette affaire n'a que trop duré! Foaly, préparez-moi une capsule pour la surface.

Le centaure tenta de le retenir, conscient que l'arrivée de Baroud risquait de faire des vagues dans l'affaire concernant Artemis :

-Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, commandant Kelp! Nous avons besoin de vous! Sans nos deux commandants, comment allons-nous pouvoir gérer la situation?

-Mon absence ne sera que de courte durée, je vous le garantis. Une capsule, répéta-t-il.

Le centaure marqua un temps d'hésitation. Ce qui n'échappa pas au commandant des FAR, qui se retourna en plissant dangereusement les yeux :

-Foaly... Navré de devoir dire ça, mais c'est un ordre.

Et il continua sa route, sachant que, malgré sa réticence, le centaure s'exécuterait. Traversant le QG des FAR tel un boulet de canon, il ignora les regards étonnés qu'on lui lançait. Son associée était depuis bien trop longtemps en surface, risquant sa vie pour un criminel soit-disant repentant. Il était temps que cela cesse. Et foi de Baroud, il ramènerait Holly Short à Haven, que ce soit de gré ou de force!

* * *

><p><strong>NDA:<strong> Voilà... Bouh, j'ai peur. T.T

J'ai essayé de mettre un maximum d'éléments dans ce chapitre, mais du coup je sais pas si ça fait trop... En tout cas il se passe pleins de trucs, vous ne pourrez pas dire le contraire! Bwahaha, v'là Baroud qui débarque. Personnellement, je n'aime pas ce personnage. Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je lui donne un grand rôle de super héros gentil. Plutôt l'inverse, même. :p

Au passage, j'ai bien pensé aux yaoïstes dans le passage avec Samuel... Héhé, je commence à bien l'aimer ce couple, moi aussi! x)

~Erilys (reviews? :o)


	9. Chapitre 9

**Paring :** Aucun, mais allusions à une Holly attirée par Artemis.

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages (à part Samuel, et quelques autres) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

**NDA :** Haha, presque deux mois que j'ai posté le chapitre 8... Moi qui comptais terminer cette fic pendant les vacances. LA BONNE BLAGUE. -_-

Pour ce chapitre, je vous recommande fortement de juste** relire vite fait le premier paragraphe du chapitre 2, le rêve d'Artemis** : il y a pleins d'allusions dessus!

**RESUME : **Artemis est persuadé que sa famille est soit retenue captive, soit morte, et que Samuel est assisté par quelqu'un qui se cache dans l'ombre, quelqu'un qui lui en veut sacrément... Diana reçoit un appel étrange. Artemis engage John MacMillian comme avocat pour le défendre lors de son procès, procès durant lequel il voit Nathan Bowell (son employeur de sa boîte d'avocats) et Diana (sa secrétaire). Holly se rend compte, la veille du procès, qu'elle est un tantiner attirée par Artemis (chapitre 7, D'Arvit). Artemis entend une conversation téléphonique entre Gold et quelqu'un, qui lui donne rdv le lendemain à 16h. Baroud Kelp, second commandant des FAR, débarque à Dublin avec la ferme intention de ramener Holly.

Je crois n'avoir rien oublié... Au pire, vous survolez le précédent chapitre hein. Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! (Bon, j'ai relu grosso modo, mais j'en ai eu marre et j'ai posté.. Au pire, je modifierai! U_u)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le facteur à prendre en compte<strong>_

Après avoir surpris cette conversation téléphonique entre Samuel et ce mystérieux inconnu, Artemis avait failli rapporter l'évènement directement à Butler et Holly. Puis il s'était ravisée, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Une sorte de pressentiment. D'ordinaire, un Fowl ne se fiait jamais à ses pressentiments, il lui fallait des faits concrets et des données précises. Mais Artemis pouvait bien se permettre ce petit écart : après tout, il était tout sauf ordinaire, n'est-ce pas?

C'est donc dans le silence que se fit le trajet jusqu'au manoir. Bien qu'il feignit de ne pas s'en apercevoir, les fréquents coup d'œil inquisiteurs que lui lançaient Butler étaient tout sauf discrets. Sans doute voulait-il savoir pourquoi son employeur avait tenu à rester un peu plus longtemps après le procès. Mais le majordome était plus efficace que sentimental, et ne tourmenta pas son ami avec ça -ce qui arrangeait grandement ledit ami.

Le front collé contre la vitre, Artemis passa donc le temps en regardant défiler les arbres de chaque côté de l'autoroute, ses pensées tourbillonnant dans son esprit. Samuel, le procès, son père, ce coup de fil, tout ces éléments qui étaient à la fois beaucoup et si peu, son rêve étrange -prémonitoire?- juste avant d'ouvrir cette maudite lettre qui avait été le commencement de tout... Et c'est l'esprit bouillonnant qu'il finit par s'assoupir sous l'œil attendri de Butler. Même lorsque ce dernier le transporta jusqu'à sa chambre, rien ne put le sortir de ce sommeil réparateur.

**oOo**

Holly Short en avait vraiment assez. De cette histoire ridicule, de Samuel Gold, de tous ces gens hypocrites. De tout. Et plus encore, elle en avait assez d'Artemis Fowl II et de sa stupide capacité à la troubler autant. Hier, elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'efforts à faire pour cacher ses yeux fuyants et ses mains tremblantes : plutôt occupé à gagner son procès, Artemis n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à elle, et le soir il s'était endormi dans la voiture. Mais aujourd'hui... Holly ne voulait pas qu'il remarque son trouble. Parce qu'il en déduirait l'évidence, et elle ne voulait pas de ça. Parce que c'était faux, elle n'était _pas_ amoureuse d'Artemis Fowl. C'était juste de passage, une sorte de petit « trip ». Et de toute manière, ce satané génie n'était pas capable de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un : trop risqué.

Pour toutes ces raisons, la Fée avait intérêt à bien cacher ses sentiments : il en allait de son amitié avec le plus grand psychopathe de la planète. C'est donc une seule fois qu'elle fut sure d'avoir composé un visage parfait qu'elle pénétra dans le chambre dudit psychopathe. Qu'elle trouva parfaitement réveillé malgré l'heure matinale, et totalement absorbé devant un échiquier. Pour le coup, sa surprise détruisit parfaitement son masque si méticuleusement composé.

-Euh... Artemis? Je peux savoir ce que vous faites?

-Mmh? fit l'autre sans même se donner la peine de tourner la tête. Je prépare mon offensive.

Haussant un sourcil, l'elfe s'avança dans la chambre et s'assit sur le rebord de la table.

-Vraiment? Votre offensive contre le roi?

-Bien sûr que non, contre Gold, répliqua Artemis avec un claquement de langue irrité.

Un ange passa. Holly leva son deuxième sourcil.

-Contre... Gold? répéta-t-elle lentement. Ah. Je vois. Très...intéressant. (Puis, la lumière sembla se faire dans son esprit :) Oh! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes en train de faire un parallèle entre ce qui se passe en ce moment et un stupide jeu de société?!

-Si. D'ailleurs, je vous présente le pion que vous incarnez : le cavalier! Ou le chevalier, si vous préférez. Je sais que vous adorez l'époque médiévale.

Le jeune génie rayonnait, fier de montrer sa trouvaille. Après un silence, Holly articula lentement :

-Je ne vous ferai pas la leçon comme quoi comparer votre vie avec un jeu est totalement stupide. Je ne vous dirai pas que vous prendre pour le roi et mettre vos amis à la place de vulgaires pions est très égocentrique et prétentieux. Je me contenterai de vous dire que je suis consternée.

-Merci de m'avoir informé de votre état d'esprit actuel.

-De rien.

Avant qu'Artemis ne puisse répliquer, la sonnette du portail retentit dans le tout le manoir. Les deux amis se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils : qui pouvait bien venir leur rendre visite à sept heures du matin? Se levant dans un mouvement étonnamment souple, Artemis s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il plissa les yeux : s'il ne se trompait, près du portail, il pouvait discerner...un scintillement. Il eut un sourire en coin :

-Si mes calculs sont justes, Holly, il me semble qu'un certain commandant vient nous rendre visite...

L'elfe écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous voulez dire... Ce n'est pas possible! J'ai dit que j'étais en surface pour une importante mission! Pourquoi viendrait-il ici?

-Ça, vous aurez tout loisir de lui demander dans environ deux minutes.

Il décrocha son portable et ordonna :

-Butler, ouvrez la porte. Le commandant Kelp semble vouloir nous rendre une petite visite...

**oOo**

Baroud se trouvait devant le portail du manoir Fowl. A chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer, ne serait-ce que pendant une seconde, l'architecture du bâtiment. Et puis, inévitablement, une petite voix venait lui souffler que c'était une injustice : pourquoi une famille criminelle comme les Fowl devait-elle avoir le droit de vivre dans un si bel endroit? Le commandant des FAR secoua la tête. L'heure n'était pas à la rancœur. Il sonna à la porte. Bien qu'il soit invisible, il se doutait qu'Artemis Fowl trouverait quand même le moyen de le voir, sans doute même de deviner son identité.

Levant les yeux, il croisa alors sans le vouloir un regard d'un bleu glacial. Artemis Fowl se trouvait à l'étage et contemplait la porte, semblant savoir l'exact emplacement où l'elfe se trouvait. Et à ce côtés se tenait Holly Short. Aussitôt, Baroud fronça les sourcils : elle était donc bien là. Une petite part de son esprit espérait toujours que Foaly lui avait menti, que Holly ne pouvait pas négliger son poste pour ce satané Fowl... Ses poings se serrèrent.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, le portail s'ouvrit dans un grincement : à quelques mètres, Butler venait de cliquer sur le bouton d'ouverture des portes. Après un dernier regard noir en direction de la fenêtre où se tenaient les deux, le commandant Kelp pénétra dans le manoir.

Artemis contemplait pensivement le scintillement qui s'approchait rapidement de l'entrée.

_Les pas sont trop rapides pour quelqu'un de sa taille. Soit Kelp cache bien sa forme athlétique, soit il est très en colère._

Un regard vers Holly lui apprit qu'elle se morfondait dans sa culpabilité. Si elle culpabilisait, c'est qu'elle était en tord et qu'elle avait des raisons d'avoir peur de Kelp.

_Donc, il est furieux. À rajouter sur ma très, très longue liste de problèmes. Splendide._

Avec un soupir, il ouvrit un boîtier de lunettes se trouvant sur son bureau. Holly le dévisagea.

-Pourquoi mettez-vous ces lunettes réfléchissantes? s'indigna-t-elle. Je ne vais pas vous mesmériser!

-Vous certainement pas. Mais le commandant Kelp, j'en suis moins sûr, répliqua le jeune génie avant de sortir de la pièce.

Son petit doigt lui disait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à avoir des maux de têtes...

**oOo**

Le silence qui régnait dans le salon était pesant. Voire très pesant. Mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Artemis qui sirotait tranquillement son thé tout en contemplant le ciel d'un bleu glacial. Lui et Baroud Kelp étaient seuls dans la pièce parfaitement insonorisée, sur demande d'Artemis.

-Je me demande quand vont tomber les premières neiges, murmura le génie d'un ton songeur.

Un poing s'abattit sur la table.

-Je me fous de la neige, gronda Baroud. J'exige des explications. Et des excuses.

Artemis n'avait même pas sursauté. Il se contenta de lui jeter un regard irrité avant de boire une gorgée. Puis il articula :

-Les explications, Foaly vous les a certainement déjà données. J'avais besoin d'aide, je la lui ai demandée. Holly m'a rejointe car c'est mon amie, c'est tout.

-C'est tout? C'est peut-être votre amie, ce qui est soit-dit-en-passant une chose que je ne comprend absolument pas, mais c'est avant tout l'un des commandant des FAR! Sa présence est indispensable!

-Faux, il suffirait qu'au moins un des commandants reste au QG pour que tout se déroule normalement, observa Artemis. Enfin, maintenant que ce n'est plus le cas et que les FAR sont sans commandant, on pourrait se demander qui blâmer.

-Insinuez-vous que ce serait de _ma_ faute?!

Les yeux de Baroud lançaient des éclairs.

-Pas le moins du monde, sourit l'héritier Fowl. Au passage, pour les excuses, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous les présente. J'avais besoin d'Holly et de Foaly pour mettre mon plan à exécution. J'en ai toujours besoin, d'ailleurs.

Le commandant des FAR sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. D'arvit, ce que cet homme pouvait l'énerver! Il donnerait tout pour pouvoir le mesmériser, songea-t-il en jetant un regard noir aux lunettes réfléchissantes que portait Artemis. Peut-être qu'il pourrait alors lui ordonner de se jeter dans le fleuve, ou quelque chose dans le genre...

_Non, non. Arrête, ne t'énerve pas._

S'astreignant au calme, il posa ses mains à plats sur la table et déclara doucement :

-Vos besoins ne me concernent pas. Je repars avec Holly. Tout de suite.

-Oh, je ne crois pas. Vous oubliez que vous êtes chez moi. Et qu'au moindre claquement de doigt, je peux faire venir _certains_ de mes employés. Pas les plus tendres, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Baroud plissa les yeux.

-Vous me menacez?

Artemis sourit sans répondre. Se resservant du thé, il expliqua :

-Ecoutez, je ne suis peut-être pas...respectueux de certaines lois, mais je reste civilisé. Laissez-moi encore deux jours, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Je ne voudrais pas aller jusqu'à employer la force.

-Vous vous bercez d'illusions, Fowl. (Baroud secoua la tête.) D'après ce que Foaly m'a expliqué, je ne pense pas que vous puissiez vous sortir d'affaire en deux jours.

-Oh, j'ai sauvé le monde en moins de temps que ça...

L'elfe contempla longuement Artemis. Puis il reprit lentement :

-Vous avez un plan, c'est ça? Encore une de vos magouilles qui mettent en danger tous vos proches? Vous savez, à chaque fois que vous agissez, il y a toujours une personne de votre entourage qui finit par en souffrir. Je pensais que vous auriez retenu la leçon, après tout ce qui est arrivé.

Les poings du génie se crispèrent. Des mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface. Doucement, il se calma et pris la décision de parler de son idée à Baroud. Toute la matinée durant, il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il allait faire de ce qu'il avait appris de l'appel téléphonique de Samuel, comment en tirer parti. Et l'idée qui en avait résulté était tout sauf sûre, c'est pourquoi il n'en avait pas encore fait part à Butler ou Holly. Mais s'il arrivait à raisonner Baroud, l'appui des Fées serait plus qu'utile...

-Oui, j'ai bien une petite idée, confirma-t-il. Mais si je vous la confie, promettez-moi de ne pas en parler tant que je ne vous l'aurait pas permis.

Et il se pencha à l'oreille de la Fée, sa voix n'étant plus que murmure. Quand il se releva, l'expression de Baroud était presque comique. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte en un « o » muet...

_Je prendrai la vidéo de la caméra de surveillance. Un joli petit screen, et j'aurai un nouveau fond d'écran._

Artemis secoua la tête, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres. Mais déjà la réaction de son interlocuteur le sortit de sa rêverie :

-Vous... Vous n'êtes tout de même pas sérieux? balbutia Baroud.

-On ne peut plus sérieux, commandant.

-Mais c'est de la folie! Je vous interdit de mêler Holly à de telles absurdités, c'est du suicide!

Artemis pencha la tête sur le côté : il hésitait à mêler son amie à ça et ne lui avait donc pas encore fait part de ses intentions. Au moins maintenant était-il sûr que Baroud n'irait certainement pas mettre l'elfe au courant. Il sourit.

-Soit, je laisserait Holly en paix. J'hésitais à ce sujet, merci d'avoir tranché pour moi. Mais ceci dit, essayez de vous calmer, j'ai besoin de votre avis -enfin, pas _nécessairement _besoin, entendons-nous là-dessus. Que pensez-vous de ce plan d'attaque?

Le commandant Kelp le fixa un instant, éberlué.

-Ce que j'en pense? J'en pense que c'est du foutu suicide, voilà ce que c'est! Allons, je vous pensais plus malin que ça! De plus, ne trouvez-vous pas étrange que vous ayez entendu cette conversation? Alors que ce Gold savait que vous étiez encore dans le coin? C'est sans doute un piège!

-J'y ai songé.

-Eh bien, songez-y plus profondément. Car pour le moment, ce plan me semble irréalisable et beaucoup trop incertain.

Artemis eut un sourire.

-Oui, je vais sans doute apporter de légères modifications.

-Comment ça, de légères? Vous devez oublier cette idée, voilà tout! Aller à ce rendez-vous, c'est vous jeter dans la gueule du loup!

-Certainement pas. Il y a de multiples facteurs à prendre en compte, mais si on joue finement, on peut en sortir vainqueurs. (Voyant que l'elfe s'apprêtait à protester encore une fois, Artemis leva la main :) Écoutez, vous ne saisissez pas encore très bien. Je vais vous laisser du temps pour réfléchir et si vous vient alors l'envie de contribuer à ce plan, ma porte est toujours ouverte. Sur ce, vous m'excuserez mais je suis pressé...

Il se leva calmement et entreprit de se diriger vers la porte du salon.

-Vous êtes fou, Fowl! rugit Baroud. Ce plan est insensé, revenez ici! Si je me fiche de ce qui peut vous arriver, je refuse que vous entraîniez des innocents dans votre chute!

Artemis se retourna lentement. Ses yeux glacials se plantèrent dans ceux du commandant et sa voix claqua :

-Ne m'insultez pas, je vous prie. Mon plan est ce qu'il est. Ce qui compte vraiment, c'est de savoir si le plan de Samuel Gold ou de ses acolytes est plus efficace que le mien. C'est le jeu. Si je gagne, je suis un génie. Si je perd, je suis un fou. Et à ce moment-là seulement vous serez en droit de me qualifier de la sorte.

Et il sortit en un claquement de porte.

Dans la chambre d'Artemis, la tour avait avancé de trois cases, fauchant un pion...

**oOo**

Devant l'immeuble prestigieux portant l'enseigne « Bowell&Fils », Artemis hésitait à entrer. La dernière fois qu'il avait passé cette porte, il avait eut une conversation _légèrement_ houleuse avec Nathan Bowell. Mais le jeune Fowl, après sa dispute avec Baroud, avait ressentit le besoin de prendre l'air et avait appelé un taxi. Ses pas l'avaient automatiquement mené ici. Mais il ne pouvait rester là éternellement à tergiverser : il était partit brusquement après avoir marmonné quelques indications à Butler, qui ne tarderait pas à s'inquiéter. Mais trop d'idées et de pensées confuses se bousculaient dans sa tête, il sentait qu'il allait exploser s'il ne bougeait pas. Il savait qu'il avait presque tous les éléments en main, mais quelque chose se bloquait dans son esprit, l'empêchant d'y voir clair dans toute cette histoire. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un petit détail, un facteur à prendre en compte, et tout prendrait un sens, il le sentait.

Alors qu'il se demandait toujours ce qu'il allait faire, Diana Knightwell poussa le battant de la porte, tombant nez-à-nez avec son employeur.

-Mais... Artemis? s'étonna-t-elle. Que faites-vous ici? Vous ne devriez pas vous balader aussi librement dans Dublin, on pourrait vous reconnaître.

Un pli soucieux barrait son front. Le génie sourit à sa secrétaire :

-Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour ça, mais merci de vous en inquiéter.

Alors qu'il allait s'enquérir de sa santé, elle le surpris :

-Quelque chose vous tracasse? Enfin, autre que le procès et tout ça, je veux dire... Vous n'avez pas l'air en forme.

Son masque n'était-il pas assez efficace? Fronçant les sourcils, Artemis répondit prudemment :

-J'ai bien quelques autres problèmes qui s'additionnent, oui... Mais je ne peux pas en parler ici.

Il y eut un silence.

-Suivez-moi, fit Diana après l'avoir dévisagé longuement.

Ils hélèrent un taxi. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de la jeune femme fut long : il était midi, les embouteillages foisonnaient. Sentant son estomac se contracter, Artemis pris conscience de l'heure qu'il était et s'inquiéta alors du temps qu'il lui restait. Le rendez-vous de Samuel était à seize heures. Et le jeune Fowl n'avait toujours pas un plan solide et concret...

Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. L'appartement de Diana se trouvait dans un quartier parfait : pas assez riche pour attirer la convoitise, mais tout à fait charmant. Spacieux et décoré simplement, l'intérieur était rafraîchissant. Artemis s'installa dans un fauteuil pendant que Diana prenait place dans le canapé en face de lui. Il y eut un petit instant de silence, mais ce n'était pas lourd, plutôt reposant. Au bout d'un moment, la secrétaire demanda gentiment :

-Vous voulez en parler?

Artemis se demanda pourquoi il avait suivit Diana sans broncher. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas l'impliquer dans une histoire pareille, ce serait de la folie. Mais il ressentait le besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait pas le faire avec Butler ou Holly, il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il voulait les impliquer dans cette histoire de rendez-vous ou pas. Et puis, dans le pire des cas, il pourrait toujours mesmériser la jeune femme après s'être confié...

_Je suis vraiment un sale égoïste de première._

Contrarié, le jeune homme esquiva la question et se leva. Alors qu'il tournait en rond dans le pièce, un livre attira son attention, posé sur la table basse du salon. Un dictionnaire anglo-russe. Il plissa les yeux.

-Diana? Vous apprenez le russe?

La jeune femme rit doucement.

-On peut dire ça, mais je ne suis pas très bonne.

-Je pourrai vous apprendre si vous voulez, je maîtrise parfaitement cette langue, proposa gentiment Artemis, se tournant vers elle avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle accepta aussitôt. Artemis se rassit, mais cette fois sur le canapé, à côté d'elle. Diana lui pris la main, murmurant :

-Vous pouvez me parler, Artemis. Si vous voulez de l'aide, je vous conseillerai. Si vous voulez juste vous confier, je vous écouterai.

Le jeune Fowl sourit. Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

-Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. Voilà, en fait...

**oOo**

Diana resta silencieuse de longues minutes, une fois qu'Artemis lui eut tout raconté, du complot qu'il soupçonnait jusqu'à l'appel téléphonique de Samuel et du rendez-vous à seize heures. Elle déclara finalement :

-Je vous crois. Mais que comptez-vous faire, à présent?

-J'avais dans l'idée d'aller assommer Samuel et de prendre sa place au rendez-vous, dit Artemis avec un sourire narquois.

-Ne plaisantez pas avec ça.

-Oh, mais je ne plaisantais pas... Surtout pour la partie qui concerne l'assomment volontaire de Gold.

Diana soupira.

-Bon, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire, mais... Je vous soutiens, quelque soit votre décision.

Artemis la contempla longuement avant de chuchoter :

-Si je vous demandais de m'accompagner à ce rendez-vous, vous accepteriez? Bien que ce soit dangereux?

-Oui, répondit-elle aussitôt.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis l'héritier Fowl se redressa :

-Je dois partir, j'ai des préparatifs à faire. Je vous contacterai dans deux heures. Il est midi quarante-cinq, nous avons encore du temps, mais il ne faut pas en perdre.

La jeune femme sourit et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Mais avant de sortir, Artemis se retourna et la serra dans ses bras. Le geste, aussi inattendu que bref, la laissa stupéfaite.

-Merci. Pour tout.

Après ces mots soufflés dans l'oreille de la jeune femme, Artemis claqua la porte une seconde après, laissant Diana frissonnante et les yeux un peu flous. Mais cet état ne dura pas. Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et composa un numéro. Dès la première tonalité, on décrocha :

-C'est moi, fit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Tout en elle avait radicalement changé. Le visage fermé, un rictus méprisant lui tordant les lèvres, elle dit :

-Il est complétement tombé dans le panneau. Voilà où il sera dans quelques heures...

* * *

><p><strong>NDA :<strong> Ce chapitre me plaît moins que le précédent, mais en même temps je crois que le chapitre précédent sera le meilleur de la fic... A part peut être le chapitre 11, et encore.

Et donc, oui, j'allais oublier l'essentiel. Diana est une sale p... vilaine fille, je sais. Personnellement, je la déteste. Eloigne-toi d'Arty avant que je te pète le gueule. T_T

J'espère à bientôt!

~Erilys


	10. Chapitre 10

**Paring :** Aucun, mais allusions à une Holly attirée par Artemis.

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages (à part Samuel et Diana) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

**NDA : **Oh, ça va, seulement un mois et demi depuis le dernier chapitre. Vous êtes habitués à pire. :3

Bref, je n'avais aucune envie d'écrire ce chapitre, vraiment, du coup je me suis roulée sur mon lit pendant une semaine en me plaignant. A force de coups de pied au fesses donnés par ma soeur, j'ai surmonté ma flemme. Et voilà le petit chapitre qui pointe le bout de son nez. BONNE ANNEE! ;)

**RESUME :** Artemis est persuadé que sa famille est soit retenue captive, soit morte, et que Samuel est assisté par quelqu'un qui se cache dans l'ombre, quelqu'un qui lui en veut sacrément... Artemis engage John MacMillian comme avocat pour le défendre lors de son procès. Holly se rend compte, la veille du procès, qu'elle est un tantinet attirée par Artemis (chapitre 7, D'Arvit) mais elle sait que c'est juste un béguin de passage. Artemis entend une conversation téléphonique entre Gold et quelqu'un, qui lui donne rdv le lendemain à 16h. Baroud Kelp, second commandant des FAR, débarque à Dublin avec la ferme intention de ramener Holly. Discussion entre Artemis et Baroud, durant laquelle Arty apprend à l'elfe qu'il compte se rendre au rdv. Artemis va voir Diana et lui raconte tout, mal lui en prit : Diana appelle quelqu'un, elle veut piéger Artemis.

Voili voilou, bon chapitre!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Clic<strong>_

Lorsqu'Artemis rentra au manoir, il était déjà une heure de l'après-midi. Le rendez-vous était à quatre heures. Le temps pressait. Durant le trajet en taxi, le jeune Fowl était resté silencieux, les yeux fermés et les mains jointes sur ses genoux. Sa position fétiche pour réfléchir. Et en dix minutes, tout son plan était parfaitement détaillé dans sa tête. Chaque engrenage, chaque pion... Il prit une profonde inspiration, puis expira : il avait tout planifié. Maintenant il était temps de passer à l'action.

Butler, en entendant la porte du manoir claquer, se précipita sur son protégé.

-Artemis! Enfin! Vous êtes parti si brusquement...

Voyant que le jeune homme restait silencieux, le majordome se reprit.

-Le commandant Kelp est toujours au manoir, Holly refusait de partir.

-Je vois. (En vérité, Artemis avait l'air ailleurs et ne paraissait même pas avoir écouté.) Butler, si ça ne vous dérange pas, nous ressortons tout de suite. Je ne peux pas tout vous expliquer maintenant, mais chaque seconde nous est comptée.

L'Eurasien géant contempla longuement l'héritier Fowl, son regard sondant le sien.

-Il va falloir me faire confiance, le pressa Artemis.

-Qu'avez-vous besoin que j'emmène pendant notre « sortie »?

Regard soulagé.

_Merci._

-Tout ce qu'il convient de posséder pour bâillonner et assommer quelqu'un, dit Artemis.

Butler faillit protester. Mais en voyant le si célèbre sourire de son employeur, il ne put s'y résoudre. Les occasions où Artemis pouvait s'amuser étaient si rares, ces jours-ci... Et puis, quand il apprit le nom de leur future victime, il ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il allait bien s'amuser, lui aussi.

**oOo**

**13h52**

Samuel Gold était frustré. Diablement et immanquablement frustré. On lui avait confié comme mission d'être la pire tourmente d'Artemis Fowl II, sa Némésis. Cependant, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait, son ennemi restait imperturbable et parvenait sans cesse à avoir le dernier mot.

Un nouvel accès de rage traversa la jeune homme, qui envoya valdinguer un dossier à travers sa chambre. Dieu, que cet hôtel si désespérément parfait avait le don de l'ennuyer! Samuel n'avait pas l'habitude de la perfection. Il la haïssait. Enfant, il avait tout donné pour être parfait. Même à présent, il tentait des études de médecine afin de plaire à sa mère. Alors pourquoi avait-il cette constante impression de ne pas être à la hauteur?

Il s'assit brusquement devant son bureau et se prit la tête entre les mains, foudroyant du coin de l'œil la photo d'Artemis Fowl II. Son dossier était ouvert sur sa table. Toute la vie du génie criminel, en quelques pages. Lorsqu'on lui avait proposé cette étrange affaire, il avait au début voulu refuser. Et puis on lui a annoncé la rémunération. Étrangement, il a accepté. Il s'est aussitôt entraîné à rentrer parfaitement dans son rôle, il a appris la vie de sa cible par cœur. Et plus il connaissait Artemis, plus il le haïssait. C'était tellement injuste. Cet homme était né dans le luxe, il était doté d'une intelligence hors-norme, en quelques années il avait volé la place des plus brillants avocats... Cela dépassait l'entendement.

Sa dernière altercation avec le jeune Fowl s'était soldée de manière horripilante. Jamais plus il ne le laisserait lui parler sur ce ton.

-La prochaine fois que je le vois, je...

Mais Samuel n'eut pas le temps de terminer de cracher sa hargne : la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Bonjour, Samuel, susurra Artemis d'une voix coulante.

Sidéré, l'étudiant se dressa d'un bond.

-Fowl? s'écria-t-il. Mais... Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici?

Artemis l'ignora et pénétra dans la pièce, suivit de Butler qui ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. En les voyant faire, une inexplicable peur tordit les entrailles de Samuel.

-Répondez-moi. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans ma chambre? (Ses sourcils se froncèrent.) Il y avait deux hommes devant ma porte. Ils ne vous auraient pas laissé rentrer.

-Oh, nous nous sommes donnés la permission, répliqua Artemis avec un sourire effrayant.

Samuel jeta un regard affolé à Butler. Puis, se rappelant du dossier étalé sur son bureau, il le cacha de son corps et le referma discrètement. Sauf que Butler saurait repérer une fourmi à un kilomètre. Il fit mine de s'approcher du bureau, provoquant un glapissement au jeune homme. Qui se reprit aussitôt.

-Vous êtes venu me tuer avant le procès, hein? renifla-t-il avec dédain. Je vous savais fourbe, Fowl, mais je ne vous pensais pas lâche.

-Venant de quelqu'un qui kidnappe une famille pour pouvoir s'attaquer au seul membre restant, je n'accepterai aucun commentaire sur ma prétendue lâcheté, répliqua l'autre froidement. Oh, ai-je omis de préciser que la famille en question est constituée de deux enfants, d'une femme fragile et d'un homme avec une jambe en plastique? Autant pour le courage.

-Je n'ai pas kidnappé votre famille.

Artemis secoua la tête avec mépris.

-C'est vrai, ce n'est pas vous. Vous vous contentez d'attaquer quelqu'un pour...pour quoi déjà? Ah oui. _L'argent._ Car c'est sans nul doute ce qu'on vous a proposé.

Pour le coup, Samuel ne trouva rien à répliquer. Et Artemis en profita pour hocher la tête en direction de Butler, qui ne se fit pas prier : d'un mouvement de poignet soigneusement étudié, il pressa une zone à la base du cou du jeune homme. Samuel se figea, ses yeux affolés bougeant en tout sens. Artemis s'avança lentement vers lui, ricanant intérieurement en voyant l'autre paniquer encore plus. Il tendit sa main et caressa lentement sa joue, admirant le contraste entre sa peau diaphane et celle plus bronzée de Samuel.

-Ainsi, si je ne fais pas attention, je risquerai d'avoir une cicatrice sur mon visage? murmura Artemis, en écho avec la menace de Samuel de la dernière fois. Je vais vous apprendre quelque chose, mon ami. J'appelle ça la règle de trois. Petit un, ne jamais défier un Fowl.

Sa main dériva vers l'épaule.

-Petit deux, ne jamais menacer un Fowl.

Puis il planta son index en plein sur le cœur du jeune homme. C'était pathétique de voir à quel point il battait fort. _Un petit lièvre affolé._ Les lèvres d'Artemis s'étirèrent, et sa voix se fit plus froide que la banquise alors qu'il murmurait à l'oreille de Samuel :

-Et petit trois... Si vous avez enfreint les petit un et petit deux, vous pouvez vous considérer comme mort.

Il lui pressa un mouchoir imbibé d'alcool contre la bouche, et il s'évanouit en moins de deux.

Il s'éloigna en silence tandis que Butler s'occupait de ligoter le jeune homme et de l'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Levant la tête vers les caméras de la chambre, Artemis songea qu'il devrait cacher la facture du mois prochain à ses parents, sinon ils se demanderaient pourquoi leur fils se passionnait soudain pour les carottes. Sacré Foaly. Mais néanmoins si utile.

Lorsque Butler referma soigneusement la porte de la salle de bain, il trouva son employeur occupé à consulter le dossier qui reposait sur le bureau. Il repensa à la scène qui s'était déroulé à l'instant et soupira :

-Vous n'avez pas pu vous en empêcher, hein?

Artemis croisa son regard, les yeux clairement malicieux.

-M'empêcher de quoi?

-Ne jouez pas à l'innocent. Tout ce petit cinéma, vos petites répliques épiques, afin qu'il croie vraiment que vous alliez le tuer.

-Bah, lorsqu'il se réveillera, il sera tellement heureux d'être en vie que cela compensera le fait qu'il sera tout ankylosé le temps que quelqu'un le trouve et le détache. Et avouez-le, vous avec apprécié autant que moi.

Butler se retint de ricaner, mais il se permit un petit sourire narquois alors qu'il acquiesçait.

**oOo**

**14h30**

Il ne lui restait plus que peu de temps... Artemis souffla dans ses mains pour les réchauffer, bien que ce soit totalement inutile si on prenait en compte le fait que ses gants en cuir remplissaient parfaitement cette tâche. Encore heureux, vu le prix que ça lui avait coûté. Il secoua la tête, tentant d'ôter de son esprit toutes ces pensées parasites. Le plan. La seule chose qui comptait pour le moment, c'était le plan. Et on arrivait à une partie délicate, songea-t-il en coulant un regard vers Butler.

Il tritura son portable, nerveux. Si son ami s'était aperçut de son état, il n'en dit rien. Au bout de dix minutes, ils arrivèrent devant le manoir. Mais aucun ne fit mine de bouger. Ce fut Butler qui craqua en premier :

-Artemis. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites-le simplement.

Le jeune Fowl soutint son regard un long moment. Son masque sur le visage, personne ne pouvait deviner ses pensées. Puis il sembla prendre une décision.

**oOo**

Diana tournait en rond chez elle. Tout était prêt. Il ne manquait plus que la proie... Le bruit de son portable attira son attention et elle se jeta littéralement dessus. Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'elle vit qui était l'expéditeur, et surtout le contenu du message. C'était _parfait._

_'Bip' Je viendrai seul. Rdv en face du bureau d'avocats à 15h30. AF_

_Très bien. Comment avez-vous réussi à vous débarrasser de votre majordome? Il ne vous quitte jamais, d'ordinaire. DK 'Send'_

_'Bip' Je manie comme peu de gens l'art de la parole et surtout, l'art de la persuasion. AF_

_Je ne peux que en convenir. DK 'Send'_

_'Bip' Ne soyez pas en retard. AF_

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. Ils avaient misé sur l'orgueil du jeune Fowl, qui le pousserait à venir seul avec elle. Ils avaient eu raison. Avec ça, le piège se refermerait avec une facilité presque décevante.

**oOo**

Holly abattit son poing sur la table. Baroud ne sourcilla même pas, le regard dur et fixé droit devant lui.

-Comment avez-vous pu le laisser partir seul? Aboya l'elfe.

Butler venait de quitter le manoir pour faire des courses, après avoir prévenu Baroud qu'Artemis s'était absenté pour la soirée. Le commandant ne mit pas longtemps à additionner deux et deux : ce fou de Fowl avait vraiment mis son plan à exécution, plan qui consistait à se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous à la place de Samuel. Simpliste et suicidaire. Et tout ça sans avertir ni son majordome, ni Holly. Cette dernière n'était pas dupe, elle voyait que quelque chose clochait. Alors Baroud avait avoué, tout en sachant pertinemment quelle serait la réaction de l'elfe.

-C'est ce qu'il devait faire, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Depuis le début. Il n'aurait pas du demander votre aide, à la base. Et pourtant, nous l'avons aidé, par deux fois. Une fois c'était Foaly, la deuxième fois c'était vous.

-Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser là-bas! Il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi. Et s'il se faisait attraper?

-Alors nous n'aurions plus jamais à nous soucier d'Artemis Fowl II.

Le son de la gifle retentit dans toute la salle tant elle fut violente. Holly en eut mal à la main. Baroud se couvrit sa joue brûlante, stupéfait. Jamais il n'avait vu l'elfe lever la main sur quiconque. Et certainement pas sur lui. Soudain, toute la colère et la rancœur du commandant des FAR remonta en lui. Pourquoi devaient-ils toujours aider Fowl? Pourquoi était-ce toujours lui? Ce n'était ni un homme d'honneur, ni un homme de confiance. Furieux, il sentit sa voix devenir étrangement rauque lorsqu'il déclara sourdement :

-Vous pourriez avoir de gros ennuis pour moins que ça, commandant Short. Mais je sais que vous n'êtes pas vraiment dans votre état normal, alors je laisse couler pour cette fois.

La Fée le fixa sans baisser les yeux, yeux qui étaient pareils à de la lave en fusion.

-Comment ça, "pas dans mon état normal"?

Le commandant esquiva la question pour cette fois; pas la peine de mettre son amie encore plus en colère, il n'en résulterait qu'une dispute plus violente encore.

-Retenez juste que, la prochaine fois que vous lèverez la main sur votre égal ou votre supérieur hiérarchique, vous pourriez descendre en grade. Et cela ne change en rien notre affaire, ma décision est irrévocable : ni les FAR, ni aucune autre aide elfique ne seront apportées à Artemis Fowl II. Nous n'avons pas à nous mêler de ses affaires, ni lui des nôtres. En clair, sa situation n'est pas du tout le problème des Fées.

-Comment pouvez-vous seulement envisager de dire cela? s'écria Holly. "Pas notre problème"? Bien sûr que si, c'est le nôtre! Après tout ce qu'Artemis a fait pour nous, comment pouvez-vous...

-Ce qu'Artemis a fait pour nous? rugit Baroud. Ce qu'il a fait est aussi mal que bien, Holly! Ses bonnes actions n'ont fait que compenser ses mauvaises! Il n'est pas des nôtres. Le sort des Bonhommes de Boue ne nous concerne pas.

Le regard d'Holly se fit soudainement glacial.

-Si c'est vraiment ce que vous pensez... Alors vous ne valez pas mieux que les Hommes de Boue.

Baroud sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

-Je ne vous permets pas, Holly. Votre jugement est obscurcit par vos sentiments, vous n'êtes pas à même de juger mon comportement.

-Mes _sentiments?_ cracha l'elfe. Quels sentiments?

-Avouez-le, vous êtes attirée par lui. C'est normal. Qu'une telle intelligence puisse être contenue dans un si petit être est prodigieux... N'importe qui serait troublé. Mais réveillez-vous, maintenant!

Il y eut un silence pesant. Que Holly rompit en articulant d'une voix glaciale :

-Certes, j'admire Artemis Fowl. Mais je ne suis en aucun cas troublée, et mon jugement n'est en aucun cas altéré par je ne sais quelles bêtises! Vous vous réfugiez derrière de fragiles excuses, commandant. C'est moi qui ne vous permets pas de me juger.

Elle fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte. Entendant la Fée commencer à protester, elle se retourna violemment :

-Je croyais que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien, Baroud. Un homme bon, au grand cœur. Visiblement, je me suis trompée.

Et elle sortit en claquant la porte.

Baroud se rassit dans son siège en soupirant d'un air las. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez.

-Ces temps-ci, les gens qui discutent avec moi ont la fâcheuse manie de me quitter en lançant une réplique cinglante et en claquant la porte...

**oOo**

**15h36**

-Vous avez six minutes de retard. Plutôt inhabituel.

Diana était sincèrement étonnée.

-Je devais impérativement terminer de placer mes pions, fit Artemis en haussant les épaules.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux.

-Des...pions?

-Je joue une partie d'échecs. J'ai manqué pas mal des choses, et je me suis fait prendre pas mal de pions. Il était donc nécessaire que je place correctement les miens avant de venir.

Le jeune Fowl balaya toute remarque d'un geste de la main.

-Bref. C'est sans importance. Venez.

Ils hélèrent un taxi, et tandis qu'Artemis donnait l'adresse au chauffeur, Diana passa la main sur sa cuisse gauche. La forme familière du revolver qu'elle y avait attaché la rassura. La voiture les guida en-dehors de la ville, à l'est de Dublin. Tandis que, de part et d'autre de la route, les maisons devenaient de plus en plus rares, Artemis restait collé à la vitre comme s'il voulait mémoriser chaque parcelle de la route qui défilait. Diana, pour sa part, faisait mine de découvrir le chemin pour la première fois.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le taxi s'arrêta enfin et les déposa devant un grand bâtiment auquel tenaient compagnie quelques maisons. Lorsque la voiture s'éloigna, Diana la suivit du regard. Elle disparut en moins d'une minute. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Artemis la contemplait d'un air pensif.

-Oui? fit-elle avec un sourire.

-Je me demandais ce que j'aurai fait si j'étais venu seul.

La jeune femme eut l'attitude qu'il convenait d'avoir après une telle remarque : elle baissa les yeux et rougit, ayant l'air troublée.

_Je hais jouer la comédie._

Du coin de l'œil, elle nota cependant que son « ami » replaçait quelque chose dans sa poche. Son portable. Elle ne put s'interroger plus longtemps, Artemis s'avança vers le plus gros bâtiment : la porte s'ouvrit facilement, comme prévu. Ils pénétrèrent dans un petit hall menant à une seule porte. Pas la peine de tergiverser : le jeune Fowl la poussa et entra.

La salle était immense, sans doute une ancienne salle des fêtes qui n'avait pas été utilisée depuis longtemps, si on se fiait à la couche de poussière qui recouvrait le sol et les fenêtres. Plongée dans une semi-obscurité rompue uniquement grâce aux minces filets de lumières filtrés par les vitres, chaque son résonnait et était amplifié dans la pièce vide. Artemis et Diana se regardèrent, puis ils commencèrent à avancer, la jeune femme ouvrant la marche. Une pendule résonna au lointain, les faisant sursauter.

Seize heures. Mais alors que les coups de la cloche n'avaient pas fini de résonner, un autre bruit d'une toute autre nature survint.

_Clic._

Le bruit se répercuta dans toute la salle, parfaitement audible. Un bruit bien connu.

Le bruit d'un revolver qu'on arme.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA :<strong> Bonne année, jeunes enfants. Je vais tenter de poster l'autre chapitre pendant les vacances, si possible terminer cette fic qui se traîne, se traîne... Motivée! L'espoir fit vivre. U_u

Si vous avez des questions, des remarques, des choses que vous voulez que je développe plus, n'hésitez pas, je modifierai un peu le chapitre! ;)

~Nom d'une pipe, j'adore les cliffhanger.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Paring :** Aucun, mais allusions à une Holly attirée par Artemis.

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages (à part Samuel et Diana) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

**NDA :** Nom d'une pipe, je n'ai pas mentit pour une fois. Trois jours après, bam! un nouveau chapitre. J'suis fière de moi. Je vais peut-être même réussir à boucler cette fic avant la fin des vacances, qui sait? Bref, je vous conseille de vous remémorer le tome 2 d'Artemis Fowl pour ce chapitre, du moins le prologue...

**RESUME :** Artemis est persuadé que sa famille est soit retenue captive, soit morte, et que Samuel est assisté par quelqu'un qui se cache dans l'ombre, quelqu'un qui lui en veut sacrément.. Artemis et Diana se rendent au rdv, mais alors que les coups de seize heures sonnent, un bruit de revolver qu'on arme retentit. La question est : qui tient le revolver, et qui est celui mis en joue?

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Le speech avant le pan!<strong>_

_Clic._

Le son n'avait pas fini de résonner dans la salle que Diana, les yeux écarquillés par la peur, se retournait lentement pour faire face au revolver pointé entre ses deux yeux. Revolver tenu nonchalamment par Artemis, dont le visage était impénétrable.

-Que... bredouilla-t-elle. Artemis, qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Sa voix tremblait de manière incontrôlée. Ou du moins, qui _semblait_ incontrôlée.

-Inutile de jouer, maintenant, répliqua le jeune génie. J'en ai plus qu'assez de cette comédie.

-Mais... Quelle comédie?

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'embuèrent de larmes, tandis qu'Artemis souriait.

-Le plus haut QI d'Europe, ça vous dit quelque chose? Laissez tomber, Diana. J'ai eu une longue journée et je ne suis plus d'humeur à jouer aux faux-semblants. Je n'hésiterai pas à tirer si vous continuez plus longtemps.

-Soit.

Le mot avait claqué, sec et un brin moqueur. En moins de deux secondes, l'expression de la femme s'était radicalement modifiée. Les coins de sa bouche s'incurvèrent, formant un rictus méprisant.

-Soit, répéta-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Je suis grillée.

-Effectivement.

-Depuis combien de temps, au juste?

Artemis eut un petit rire contrit.

-J'ai honte de l'avouer, mais depuis très, très peu de temps. J'avais tous les éléments pour le voir, pourtant. Peut-être ne voulais-je pas le voir. Quoiqu'il en soit, le déclic s'est fait ce midi.

-Ce midi?

Diana haussa les sourcils.

-Vous me flattez. Je ne me pensais pas si bonne actrice.

-Oh, vous ne l'étiez pas, répliqua le jeune avocat, provoquant une moue boudeuse à son interlocutrice. Mais ne nous égarons pas. Où est la personne que Samuel était censé rencontrer?

-Derrière vous.

Artemis fronça les sourcils. Il ne commit pas l'erreur de se retourner, mais cependant Diana usa de cette seconde d'inattention avec habilité : frappant un grand coup dans le revolver pointé sur elle, elle déstabilisa son adversaire suffisamment longtemps pour sortir sa propre arme.

Lorsqu'Artemis pointa rageusement son pistolet sur la femme, il se retrouva avec un revolver similaire au sien entre les deux yeux. Pendant un temps, plus personne ne bougea, chacun jugeant soigneusement l'autre. Puis Diana sourit :

-Et sinon, vous comptez rester comme ça longtemps encore? Baissez votre arme.

-Je pourrai dire la même chose pour vous.

-Oh, mais nous n'avons pas la même position. Car si je ne m'abuse, vous avez un certain nombre de snipers pointés sur vous...

Artemis baissa les yeux et constata qu'effectivement, une bonne dizaine de points rouges gigotaient sur son costume. Il soupira. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour sortir l'une de ses habituelles répliques cinglantes, un claquement de langue appréciateur résonna dans la salle. Le jeune avocat se tendit imperceptiblement. En face de lui, derrière Diana, une silhouette émergea de l'ombre d'un coin du bâtiment.

Au début, il ne discerna que les jambes, puis le torse, soit des chaussures soigneusement cirées et un costume de haute-couture. Il cligna des yeux, un souvenir remontant lentement à la surface. Un pli creusa son front tandis qu'il se concentrait sur ce souvenir qui émergeait de sa mémoire brumeuse.

_Un homme vêtu d'un costume finement coupé, des chaussures cirées et des gants noirs..._

Son rêve. Avant que toute cette histoire ne commence. Un homme russe qui lui tendait cette maudite lettre, avant de tirer sans une once d'hésitation...

Revenant à la réalité, Artemis discerna enfin le visage de l'homme qui était l'origine de toute cette histoire absurde. Et encore plus absurde, il ne reconnu pas cet homme aux traits durs, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un gris acier.

-Artemis Fowl II, n'est-ce pas? susurra le nouveau venu d'une voix grave, dont l'accent se discernait totalement derrière cet anglais pourtant impeccable.

Artemis se contenta de hocher la tête. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit, esprit en ébullition. Il avait toujours pensé que l'homme qui avait orchestré toute cette mascarade serait un vieil ennemi à lui. Et pourtant, il ne reconnaissait pas du tout cet homme-là. S'était-il trompé? Était-il juste tombé sur un fou furieux qui avait pioché son nom au hasard dans l'annuaire, se disant « tiens, j'ai bien envie de foutre la vie en l'air de celui-là, son nom m'inspire »?

Cette pensée le fit ricaner. L'homme en face de lui s'avança encore et posa la main sur l'épaule de Diana, étant arrivé à sa hauteur.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait rire, Artemis Fowl? Vous ne semblez pourtant pas avoir une position des plus avantageuses. D'ailleurs, cessez de pointer votre revolver sur mon espionne préférée. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que d'en chercher une aussi compétente, et savez-vous combien cela coûte?

Le génie sursauta, redescendant sur terre. Prenant conscience qu'effectivement, son arme pendait inutilement, il la jeta à ses pieds.

-Ce n'est pas comme si l'argent vous manquait, répliqua-t-il.

L'homme le dévisagea un moment, avant de sourire.

-C'est comme les rumeurs le disaient. Vous avez la langue bien pendue, quelles que soient les situations.

-Toujours. (Artemis se redressa, bien décidé à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.) Allez-vous me faire votre speech de méchant, m'expliquant en détail votre plan machiavélique et le pourquoi du comment de cet acharnement sur moi? Ou bien suis-je destiné à mourir sans même savoir votre identité?

Le jeune génie sentit un mouvement d'air près de son oreille, avant que le bruit de la détonation ne le fasse violemment sursauter. Diana le contemplait, le regard dur.

-Ne fais pas le malin, tu n'es pas en position pour. La prochaine fois, je ne viserai pas à côté.

Artemis se redressa lentement, le regard haineux. Alors maintenant on le tutoyait, hein? L'homme, lui, éclata de rire.

-Allons, ne le tuons pas tout de suite. (Puis, sa main se pressant plus durement sur l'épaule de la jeune femme :) Et surtout, pas tant que je n'en ai pas donné l'ordre, mmh?

Diana grimaça, puis s'excusa.

Artemis sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

-Je réitère ma question. Allez-vous faire votre speech? Tous les criminels que j'ai affronté l'ont fait. Ils ne peuvent juste pas s'en empêcher. Si désespérés d'avoir un public... (Voyant le regard de l'homme se durcir, il s'empressa d'ajouter :) J'ai moi-même eu à le faire, une fois où mes actes n'étaient pas si héroïques que ça...

-La première chose que vous devez savoir, c'est que je m'appelle... Ou plutôt, que mon pseudo est Britva.

L'héritier Fowl cligna des yeux. La brusque interruption l'avait surpris. Mais l'information était passée, et son cerveau s'était empressé de chercher s'il avait jamais connu un Britva. Peine perdue.

Face au silence de son adversaire, Britva soupira.

-Ainsi, ça ne vous dit rien? Vous me blessez, mon ami.

-Navré.

-Très bien, parlons en termes connus alors. Le _Fowl Star_? Un échange dans la toundra glaciale? Mafiya russe? Mourmansk? Et j'ajouterai que vous aviez treize ans à l'époque. Si petit, et déjà tellement irritant...

Artemis fit aussitôt le lien. Bouche bée, il ne réfléchit pas lorsqu'il répondit :

-Lorsque la mafiya avait pris en otage mon père, et que je leur avait repris mon père et l'argent, les laissant bredouilles? Et passablement humiliés dans le froid?

-Exactement. Merci de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Mais Britva ne semblait nullement vexé, au contraire. Il avait cette assurance tranquille de celui qui sait avoir déjà gagné. Lâchant Diana, il s'avança en articulant chacune de ses paroles :

-Pour mieux vous situer, j'étais le chef de la mafiya. _J'étais._ Car à cause de ce fiasco total, on a failli se faire prendre, et mon autorité a aussitôt été remise en cause. Résultat des courses : après toutes ces années, j'ai réussi à reprendre une fonction élevée au sein de la mafiya, mais l'humiliation a été cuisante. Je n'ai eu de cesse de chercher un moyen de me venger.

« Je me suis renseigné sur vous, Artemis Fowl. Et j'ai finalement trouvé quoi faire. Vous faire plonger publiquement et faire en sorte que vous ne vous en releviez pas. J'ai donc tout mis en place méticuleusement, et ce depuis environ cinq ans.

« J'ai payé de nombreuses personnes, introduit l'une de mes meilleures espionnes au sein du cabinet d'avocats que je savais que vous visiez, fait faire ce certificat de décès... Une fois que tout fut mis en place, je n'ai eu plus qu'à trouver qui jouerait le rôle du demi-frère. Gold. Eh bien, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il porte tout à fait bien son nom. Là où la parole le laissait sceptique, l'argent l'a tout de suite convaincu.

« Bien sûr, j'ai parfois du agir en dernière minute, comme pour votre patron, Nathan Bowell, ou encore les jurés, le juge et tout le public. Mais l'argent, encore et toujours, est le meilleur ami de l'homme, n'est-ce pas? C'est quoi, votre devise, déjà? Ah, oui : _Aurum potesta est._ Ironique de voir à quel point c'est adapté à cette situation, n'est-ce pas?

A présent, Britva se tenait à quelques centimètres de son ennemi. Il le dépassait d'au moins une tête.

_Maudits gènes russes. _

Artemis resta silencieux un long moment.

-Ironique, en effet, murmura-t-il enfin.

Bien que de l'extérieur, il paraissait tout à fait calme, son esprit bouillonnait. Il n'en revenait pas. Bien sûr, il savait que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui tirait les ficelles, Samuel comme Diana étaient de simples pions... Mais être tellement loin de la véritable identité de son ennemi le troublait. Et savoir que toute cette histoire avait commencée à se préparer il y a cinq ans... C'était aberrant. Et il n'avait rien vu venir.

-Vous savez, vous espionner fut une rude tâche, continua Britva, se délectant d'afficher ainsi sa supériorité à sa proie. Poser des caméras était impossible, votre majordome -Butler, c'est ça?- a des yeux derrière la tête, et vos propres caméras sont très développées... J'ai du payer encore plus d'espions, une fois même détourner un satellite.

« Vous avez des occupations bien étranges, au passage. Étranges, et pas toujours légales, mmh? Au passage, j'ai noté que vous vous adonniez au échecs. Une passion pour la stratégie?

-J'aime tout disposer clairement, et sur un autre support que dans ma tête, répondit machinalement le génie.

Britva sourit, tendant une main pour caresser la joue de Diana.

-J'avais cru comprendre. Les échecs ne me déplaisent pas, moi non plus. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, j'ai faillit vous avoir avec Diana, hein? J'ai choisi son nom spécialement pour vous. Diane et Artemis. Et son nom de famille, Knightwell. _Knight._ Le chevalier, votre pièce favorite aux échecs, pas vrai?

Artemis cligna des yeux. Il n'avait jamais remarqué ces étranges allusions. Mais accordant à peine un regard à la jeune femme, il s'intéressa plutôt à une donnée très fâcheuse : Britva en savait vraiment trop sur lui. Que diable avaient fabriqué ses caméras et toutes ses autres précautions, pendant cinq ans?! Il secoua la tête. Même sa famille n'avait rien vu venir.

… Minute. Sa famille. Les joues en feu, Artemis s'aperçut qu'il venait seulement d'y penser.

-Où sont-ils? gronda-t-il alors.

-Qui donc? chantonna le mafieux, sachant pertinemment de qui il voulait parler.

-Ma famille. Où les avez-vous caché?

-Je les ai tué.

Le jeune Fowl ignora cet horrible pincement au cœur. S'astreignant au calme, il réfléchit posément à la situation. Puis il affirma :

-C'est faux.

Britva émis un petit rire. Un rire désagréable, jugea Artemis.

-Vraiment? Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait vous faire croire que je mens?

-Ma famille est une sorte de garantie pour vous. Pour être sûr que je joue le jeu, que je me risque, même moi, à venir vous voir. Si vous l'aviez tuée, vous auriez pris le risque que je l'apprenne. Et étrangement, je ne pense pas que vous soyez une personne qui prend des risques. Je prends pour exemple le très grand nombre de snipers que vous avez pris avec vous pour couvrir vos arrières.

Effectivement, les points rouges dansaient toujours sur la poitrine d'Artemis, qui avait débité toute sa tirade très calmement.

Britva eut une moue contrariée.

-Je dois avouer que le raisonnement se tient, bien qu'il soit faux.

-Je parie que vous les tenez en captivité quelque part, continua le génie sans se soucier de l'intervention de l'autre. Et que sur un signal de votre part, ils mourront.

-Qu'est-ce que vous y connaissez en kidnapping, de toute façon?

-Oh, vous seriez surpris...

Un sourire lui répondit.

-Nous verrons cela. Au fait, une question me taraude depuis un petit moment déjà.

Il se passa la main sur son menton, l'air pensif.

-Artemis Fowl, vous êtes réputé pour toujours surveiller vos arrières et prévoir tout sur tout. Et vous vous êtes jeté dans la gueule du loup. Alors que visiblement, vous aviez totalement grillé Diana. Pourquoi donc?

Artemis haussa les épaules et répondit comme si cela coulait de source :

-Si j'étais venu avec toute un escadron de combattants, si j'avais manifesté le moindre doute sur ce rendez-vous, vous ne seriez pas venu.

-Ce n'est pas faux, sourit-il.

-J'ai donc joué le jeu jusqu'au bout. Du moins... Jusqu'à maintenant.

Regardant par la fenêtre, il fit mine d'apercevoir quelque chose. Britva et Diana jetèrent un coup d'œil également pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de se recentrer sur Artemis. Fraction de seconde qu'il avait mise à profit en pressant un bouton dans sa poche.

-Et bien, que va-t-il se passer maintenant, Artemis Fowl II? ricana Britva. (Il se pencha en avant, comme s'il lui confiait un secret.) Je vais vous le dire. Je vais vous torturer lentement, puis je vous amènerai devant votre famille, je la torturerai et la tuerai devant vous, puis enfin je vous tuerai vous aussi. Et les Fowl ne seront plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Peut-être cela me permettra-t-il de récupérer du respect auprès des miens, voir même mon poste.

Artemis haussa un sourcil sceptique.

-Vous vous attireriez le respect des autres en tuant une pauvre famille sans défense? Bravo.

-Je..., commença le mafieux, les joues rouges de rage.

-Vous n'avez pas remarqué? l'interrompit soudainement le génie.

Britva cligna des yeux, déstabilisé.

-Remarqué quoi?

-Mon torse est devenu bien moins rouge, depuis une minute, répondit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Et effectivement, un seul point bougeait encore sur son torse. Point qu'y s'éteignit une seconde plus tard. Artemis faillit rire en voyant l'expression décomposée des visages de ses deux adversaires. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer faire tourner les autres en bourrique... Le moment où il retournait totalement la situation était tout simplement grisant.

« Vous vous donnez toujours en spectacle, hein? » aurait pensé Holly.

-M.. Monsieur, c'est un piège! s'écria Diana.

-Belle déduction.

-Fowl, qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué encore? rugit Britva, fou de rage.

-Disons que... « Les snipers se font sniper », ricana Artemis. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls a avoir des relations. Même dans la pègre. Je suis le génie criminel le plus jeune du monde, tout de même.

Sur ce, il claqua des doigts et des dizaines d'hommes en noir pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Tous armés, leurs viseurs pointés sur Britva et Diana.

Le plus grand d'entre eux sortit des rangs et se plaça derrière le jeune génie, tel une ombre protectrice. Butler.

Artemis prit une profonde inspiration. Ça avait marché. Il avait réussit. Son célèbre sourire sur les lèvres, il ramassa son revolver et le pointa sur Britva :

-Il me semble que vous êtes en échec, se moqua-t-il.

-Ha. Ha. Ha. Très fin, Fowl, vraiment. Eh bien quoi, vous allez me faire votre speech du héros qui a gagné, maintenant?

Il haussa un sourcil.

-En effet. Mais ce serait plutôt le speech du génie qui avait tout prévu, rectifia Artemis. Sérieusement, vous croyiez vraiment que je me serai jeté dans la gueule du loup sans prendre la peine de couvrir mes arrières? Vous me sous-estimez, mon ami.

« Je n'ai jamais envisagé de venir seul. J'ai pris mon temps avant de faire part de mon plan à Butler, mais je l'ai fait. Au début, je comptais prendre seulement quelques hommes avec moi, mais c'est ma visite -totalement due au hasard- chez Diana qui m'a donné l'idée de vous prendre tous les deux au piège. Faire d'une pierre deux coups, si vous voulez.

« Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'avais tous les éléments devant les yeux. Mais c'est le dictionnaire anglo-russe que j'ai vu chez ma 'secrétaire' qui m'a permis de faire tilt. Au passage, vous êtes vraiment un piètre menteuse. Une anglaise qui s'essaye au russe, hein? Plutôt une russe qui essaye de se perfectionner dans l'anglais afin que l'on croie que c'est sa langue natale.

« Et donc, c'est cette petite allusion au russe qui m'a permis de rassembler tous les éléments que j'avais déjà repérés. Comprenant que Diana n'était qu'une espionne, je devais faire mon maximum pour en tirer profit. Je lui ai fait part de mes intentions, lui faisant croire que je n'avais qu'elle pour me soutenir, ainsi vous baisseriez votre garde.

« J'ai donc prévu le coup avec mon garde du corps et ses hommes. Et je garde encore quelque chose sous ma manche, si jamais l'envie vous prenait de mener une folle action contre moi. Alors soyez bien sages, voulez-vous?

Butler se pencha sur son employeur, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

-Le quelque chose sous la manche a-t-il un quelconque rapport avec les Fées? Parce que je n'ai rien dit ni à Baroud, ni à Holly.

Artemis sourit.

-Ne vous en faites pas, souffla-t-il. Je m'en suis chargé moi-même. (Puis, reprenant d'une voix plus forte :) Eh bien Britva, je vous propose de jeter vos armes. Si vous vous rendez gentiment, aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Vous croupirez allègrement dans une prison pour le restant de vos jours, c'est tout.

-Trop aimable, cracha son ennemi. Mais j'ai d'autres plans, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Il claqua des doigts.

Quatre hommes surgirent dans la pièce, leurs armes pointés sur les hommes de Butler. Artemis haussa un sourcil :

-D'accord, bravo, vous avez gardé d'autres hommes sous le coude. Et après? Vous êtes toujours en infériorité numérique. Vous comptez faire le plus de dégâts possibles avant de mourir, tel un méchant digne d'un navet? Je vous en prie, épargnez-nous ce cliché.

Britva lui lança un regard noir.

-A vrai dire, je comptais juste déplacer mes pions de façon à esquiver l'échec. Mais vous venez de me donner une idée...

Artemis eut un petit rire.

-Quoi, vous allez me tirer dessus? Vous n'en aurez pas le temps, vous serez criblé de balles.

-Oh, ça dépend. Pas si mes hommes occupent les vôtres, et que je me trouve un bouclier approprié...

Britva sourit de toutes ses dents, la folie se lisant dans son regard. Et Artemis comprit ce que son ennemi comptait faire, une fraction de seconde avant qu'il n'agisse. Mais ce fut une fraction de seconde de trop.

Hurlant des ordres à ses hommes, le mafieux attrapa le bras de Diana qui était restée pétrifiée et muette durant toute la scène. Tandis que les premiers coups de feu retentirent, Britva appuya sur la détente, le canon du revolver pointé droit sur le cœur d'Artemis.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA:<strong> Oui, je suis cruelle. Mais comme la suite devrait arriver rapidement, je peux être pardonnée? :D

Bon, je ne sais pas si je suis satisfaire de ce chapitre, mais bon. Il est écrit, il est écrit. Et puis j'ai quand même réussi à caser deux trois répliques que j'aime bien, donc ça va.

Je me demande quelles ont été vos têtes lorsque vous avez sur qui était le big bad méchant... On se demande où j'ai été le chercher, hein? Pourtant, il est prévu depuis le début! :3

~Au plaisir, les amis


	12. Chapitre 12

**Paring :** Aucun

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages (à part Samuel, Diana, Nathan Bowell et John MacMillian) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

**NDA :** Moi qui pensait que j'allais terminer cette fic hier... Visiblement, j'ai toujours besoin d'au moins un jour de "repos". Minimum. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous délivre la suite sans plus attendre! J'ai longuement hésité avant de poster, me demandant s'il ne fallait pas modifier tel ou tel truc... Mais vu qu'il est écrit, qu'il me reste encore l'épilogue à faire, et ce d'ici demain soir... Je vous le poste tel quel, quitte à le modifier après!

**RESUME :** Artemis est persuadé que sa famille est soit retenue captive, soit morte. Il se rend accompagné de Diana au rdv, et découvre le "big bad méchant", qui n'est autre que Britva. Speech du méchant, puis les hommes d'Arty arrivent : speech du gentil. Hohoho. /PAN/ Donc. Après ça, Britva attrape le revolver que tient Diana et tire sur Artemis.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Échec et maths<strong>_

Même Artemis, avec son QI sur-développé, ne réussit pas à saisir l'ampleur de la scène. Son cerveau ne réussit qu'à saisir une donnée, et pas des plus agréables : le bruit assourdissant des coups de feu. Il se sentit partir en arrière.

Écroulé par terre, il regarda Butler qui hurlait des ordres à ses hommes, tout en en le traînant et les réfugiant tous les deux derrière un bouclier pare-balle. Et enfin il saisit. Britva avait tenté de le tuer, et il n'avait échappé à la mort que de justesse, grâce aux formidables réflexes de son garde du corps.

Il fronça les sourcils. Et qu'était devenu le mafieux? Risquant un coup d'oeil, il vit le corps de Diana étendu mollement en travers de la salle. Bien qu'il sache parfaitement que c'était une traîtresse, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir désolé pour elle.

Car il n'avait pas mis longtemps à analyser la scène et à en déduire l'évidence : dans une dernière manœuvre, le mafieux avait tenté de tirer, se protégeant de la réplique avec le corps de son espionne. En moins d'une seconde, Diana s'était retrouvée criblée de balles.

La porte du fond bougeait encore. Artemis sentit son regard s'éclairer : Britva s'était enfuit par là. Il jeta un œil à Butler qui menait admirablement bien ses hommes : il n'avait nullement besoin de lui. De toute manière, dès qu'il s'agissait d'un combat ou tout autre chose nécessitant de la force physique, le jeune génie était plus inutile qu'une limace. Autant qu'il coupe la route au mafieux.

Appuyant sur le micro placé sur sa gorge et activant son oreillette, il hurla pour couvrir le bruit :

-Foaly? Vous m'entendez?

Un grésillement, puis :

-Malgré les évidents bruits du sympathique échange de balles que j'entends, oui. Je devrai avoir une médaille. En même temps, j'ai toujours fait bien attention à mon ouïe, on ne sait jamais avec toutes ces machines et toutes ces ondes, c'est que ça pourrait vous pourrir le cerveau!

-Foaly, vraiment navré, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de vous entendre afficher votre paranoïa, le coupa-t-il sèchement. Est-ce que vous avez fait ce que je vous avais demandé?

Il y eut un soupir.

-Oui, oui. Monsieur le génie en informatique à bien fait son boulot. J'ai scanné tout le bâtiment -d'ailleurs, le système électrique est un peu bizarre dedans-, et non, votre famille ne s'y trouve pas. Mais ce n'est pas un problème. Trouvez-moi le portable de -comment il s'appelle déjà? ah oui- Britva, je le craquerai en moins de deux secondes. Je pourrai même retrouver les conversations qu'il a eu et, de là...

Artemis cessa d'écouter. Il savait déjà que Foaly allait s'extasier pendant au moins un quart d'heure sur ses _fantastiques_ capacités intellectuelles et ses _fantastiques_ machines qu'il avait crées avec son _fantastique_... Bref. Pas le temps d'entendre de l'auto-congratulation.

Il se décala légèrement de Butler, afin qu'au moment où il se précipiterai sur la porte, son majordome n'ait pas le temps de le rattraper. Examinant les différentes personnes qui s'échangeaient encore des coups de feu, il calcula le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour traverser la salle et ses chances pour qu'il ne soit pas touché. Une fois sûr de lui, il s'élança et...

-Aïe, laissa-t-il échapper alors qu'il se retrouvait plaqué sur le sol.

Butler voulu s'approcher, craignant pour son protégé, lorsqu'il aperçut quelque chose sur son ventre. Avec un sourire, il se concentra de nouveau sur la bataille.

Effectivement, un scintillement au-dessus du génie laissa aussitôt place à une Holly Short furibonde.

-Artemis Fowl II, beugla-t-elle. Je vais vous _tuer!_ Qu'est-ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire, hein?

-Euh..., fut la réponse très éloquente d'Artemis.

-Je vais vous le dire, moi! Comme le stupide Bonhomme de Boue que vous êtes, vous alliez partir sans vraiment faire attention, je parie qu'avec votre stupide capacité à vous blesser vous vous seriez pris une balle dans le bide, et qui aurait du se vider de sa magie pour vous sauver, hein? _Moi!_ Encore et toujours! Alors non, non et non!

-Écoutez...

-Non, vous, écoutez-moi! l'interrompit-elle, furieuse. J'ai frappé mon commandant. Je l'ai _frappé._ Ça aurait pu me coûter ma place, mais je l'ai fait quand même, et vous savez pour quoi? Pour défendre votre sale tête de vampire! J'apprends que vous êtes partit en solitaire avec je ne sais quel plan foireux en poche, je me fais un sang d'encre, et puis quoi? J'ai le droit à un petit message. Oh, que c'est mignon. Un stupide petit message pourri me demandant de venir à telle adresse et stipulant de ne pas m'inquiéter. Mais de quand même prendre une arme.

La Fée s'interrompit quelques secondes, le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Puis elle sourit.

-Je vais vous étrangler, conclut-elle.

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'exécuter, Artemis s'empressa de maintenir ses poignets. Il avait une irrépressible envie de rire, mais se doutait que ce ne serait pas adapté, et encore moins apprécié. Prenant alors un ton plus que sérieux, il articula :

-Vraiment, Holly, je suis désolé. Mais Baroud refusait de m'aider, je n'ai parlé à Butler qu'à la dernière seconde, et j'ai vraiment faillit ne pas vous mettre au courant. C'est uniquement par respect pour vous que je ne vous ai pas mise à l'écart.

Un ange passa.

-Je devrais vous gifler, songea-t-elle. Mais le moment est mal adapté.

-Je trouve aussi.

-Moi aussi, intervint Foaly. Britva est en train de s'échapper, pendant que vous parlez de tout et de rien. Ok, Holly, vous avez été utilisée et dès qu'on n'avait plus besoin de vous, vous étiez aux oubliettes mais bon, voilà. Le temps presse un peu.

-Merci, grinça l'elfe.

-Foaly, Britva ne s'échappe pas, je vous le garantis, intervint Artemis avec un sourire. Tous les hommes se trouvant dans cette salle ne sont pas les seuls. Il y en a un de plus devant chaque porte, chaque fenêtre du bâtiment. Le plus mince interstice est surveillé. Je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié.

Les deux se turent un instant. Puis Holly déclara :

-Soit. C'est bien beau tout ça, mais ce russe peut toujours faire des dégâts dans le bâtiment. Alors dépêchons nous.

Elle aida Artemis à se relever tout en lui expliquant :

-Je vais créer un Bouclier autour de nous, comme ça nous seront invisibles. Et vous prendrez l'un de ces gros machins noirs...

-Un bouclier pare-balle.

-Oui, oui, un bouclier pare-balle pour nous protéger au cas-où, grommela l'elfe, excédée. Je le rendrai invisible aussi.

Le jeune Fowl cligna des yeux.

-Vous pouvez faire ça?

-Oui, mais pas longtemps. Alors si vous devez courir pour la première fois de votre vie, ce sera bien ici.

-J'ai déjà couru.

-Je vous ai vu faire. Moi, j'appelle ça marcher vite, répliqua la Fée. Alors vous allez devoir peut-être faire une légère progression.

Ignorant les grommellements de son ami, elle partit expliquer la situation à Butler. L'homme la contempla longuement, puis son regard affectueux se posa sur Artemis. Il sortit un revolver de sa poche et le lui tendit.

-Faites attention, dit-il simplement avant de repartir avec ses hommes.

Artemis le regarda faire, une boule dans la gorge. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il songe à lui augmenter son salaire... Il secoua la tête.

Attrapant un bouclier, il agrippa Holly.

-Je suis prêt, affirma-t-il.

-Alors, courez. Nous sommes déjà invisibles.

Ils s'élancèrent au travers de la salle, faisant bien attention à esquiver les hommes qui tiraient, se baissant lorsqu'il le fallait. En moins de trente secondes, ils avaient passé la porte.

Derrière s'étendait un long couloir, bordés de nombreuses salles. Tout au fond, Artemis discerna un escalier. Il inspira, puis se tourna vers Holly :

-Très bien. On se sépare pour couvrir plus de terrain. Vous, prenez ce couloir, fouillez chacune des pièces. Moi je monte à l'étage, d'accord?

L'elfe le dévisagea, puis acquiesça. Artemis s'élança dans le couloir, courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Son oreillette grésilla :

-Vous êtes conscient qu'il y a 95% de chances que Britva soit en haut?

Foaly. Toujours si perspicace. Il n'étais pas d'humeur à parler, alors il se contenta d'un « oui », puis il débrancha son micro et son oreillette. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, mais il devait être seul face à Britva. C'était peut-être stupide. Mais il avait besoin de régler cette affaire de lui-même.

Il grimpa les marches deux à deux, maudissant son costume qui le faisait transpirer et l'empêchait de se mouvoir aisément. Bon, et il devait bien l'avouer, sa condition physique ne l'aidait pas vraiment...

Essoufflé, le revolver au poing, il arriva enfin au bout des marches. Devant lui se tenait une unique porte. Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps et la poussa d'un geste vif, son arme chargée devant lui.

**oOo**

Holly poussa une énième porte, son Bouclier activé : ainsi, elle pourrait prendre ce stupide humain par surprise. Et pour la énième fois, la salle était vide. Elle poussa un long soupir avant de passer à la suivante, tout cela le plus rapidement possible. Qu'est-ce que ce stupide Artemis ne lui faisait pas faire!

Elle songea au message que lui avait envoyé son ami, moins d'une heure plus tôt : dans la chambre où Butler l'avait placée, une sorte de machine qu'ils appelaient « portable » avait bipé, et le message s'était affiché. Message stipulant qu'elle vienne rapidement, armée, et qu'elle ne prévienne surtout pas Baroud. Elle renifla avec dédain : ce n'était pas comme si elle serait allée lui parler, de toute manière. Elle ne digérait toujours pas son attitude envers la famille Fowl. Son associé avait tout intérêt à se racheter, sinon l'ambiance au sein du QG des FAR allait être bien tendue...

Poussant un nouveau battant, la Fée sourit en songeant que Foaly réussirait, par elle ne savait quel miracle, à dérider les deux et parviendrait même à leur tirer quelques rires. Soudain, elle s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Ce satané centaure était bien silencieux, depuis un moment.

-Foaly? appela-t-elle, la voix tremblotante.

C'était stupide. Elle commençait à angoisser, et elle ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Silence radio.

-Foaly! gronda-t-elle.

Il y eut un petit grésillement, puis la voix affolée du centaure lui parvint :

-Holly, le temps presse! J'étais occupé à scanner une deuxième fois les lieux, j'avais repéré une anomalie dans le système électrique. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention au début, mais comme ça m'intriguait, j'ai poussé mes recherches plus loin, et crois-moi ce que j'ai vu ne va pas te plaire! Artemis se trouve tout en haut avec Britva, dans une sorte de grenier je crois. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, juste des sortes de meurtrières. Et il y a aussi... une bombe.

L'elfe eut un blocage pendant quelques secondes.

-Une _quoi?_ articula-t-elle, ébahie.

-Une bombe, d'Arvit de chez d'Arvit! hurla le centaure, hystérique. C'était ça la « petite bizarrerie » que j'avais repéré! Je suis en train de tenter de bloquer le mécanisme, mais dépêche-toi! Monte les rejoindre! Artemis a jeté son micro, je ne peux pas les entendre, et je crois que je suis actuellement en train de friser l'apoplexie.

Laissant tomber les salles qu'elle savait désormais vides, la Fée enclencha ses ailes à la vitesse maximum. Elle baissa le volume de son oreillette, les cris du centaure parano lui déchirant les tympans. Visiblement, il était sur le point de désamorcer la bombe.

_Artemis, ne faites pas de bêtises,_ supplia-t-elle. _Foaly s'occupe de la bombe, Butler ne va pas tarder à arriver non plus, alors attendez-nous sagement._

Effectivement, les bruits de la bataille dans la salle d'à côté venaient de cesser. Les hommes de Britva se rendaient, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

_Ne faites pas de bêtises, ne faites pas de bêtises, ne faites..._

Une détonation déchira l'air.

-Cet homme va finir par me tuer, gémit-elle.

**oOo**

**Quelques minutes plus tôt**

-Décollez-vous du mur et les mains en l'air.

Artemis tenait son ennemi en joue, le regard dur et la main ferme. Britva se retourna lentement et le toisa, ne cherchant pas à dissimuler le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

-Éloignez-vous du mur, répéta le génie fermement.

Le russe eut un petit rire, tandis qu'il avançait d'un pas.

-Vous voulez que je vous apprenne quelque chose, petit? fit-il. Vous voyez ce petit boîtier, dans le coin du mur?

-Eh bien quoi?

-Si je pousse le bouton qui se trouve dessus, nous sommes tous morts.

Artemis cligna des yeux.

-Je vous demande pardon?

-C'est comme je vous le dis, continua l'homme, un sourire sadique se peignant sur son visage. Je prends toujours mes précautions, et bien que vous aviez certifié que vous viendriez seul, j'ai préféré garder quelques atouts dans ma manche... D'abord, les snipers. Puis, d'autres hommes planqués dans la salle d'à côté. Et enfin, ceci. D'une simple pression, je vous entraine tous dans ma chute...

-Ce serait bien égoïste.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu être un ange.

Artemis ricana. Mais derrière son air nonchalant, son cerveau tournait à cent kilomètres à l'heure. Cette bombe ne paraissait pas bien compliquée à désamorcer, et reliée au système du bâtiment. Si seulement Foaly pouvait être au courant, la repérer... Il se maudit d'avoir ôté son micro. Stupide fierté!

S'il pouvait retenir l'attention de Britva assez longtemps, ils auraient peut-être une chance. Ou l'autre alternative, c'était de lui loger une balle dans la tête, mais il préfèrerait ne pas en arriver à cette extrémité.

-Écoutez-moi, Britva, commença-t-il d'une voix douce, comme lorsqu'on parle à un enfant. Tout n'est pas encore perdu pour vous, inutile de vous donner la mort comme ça.

-Parce que sinon quoi? Tout le bâtiment est encerclé, et vous me tenez en joue. C'est la prison qui m'attend, ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile. Et une fois en prison, peut-être même avant ça, avant mon procès, les autres de la Mafiya me retrouveront. Et ils me tueront, parce qu'ils auront peur de ce que je pourrai vous révéler. (Il secoua la tête, désabusé.) Non, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai faire d'autre.

Le regard du jeune Fowl se durcit. Laissant tomber la voix apaisante, il revint à celle plus froide que la banquise, beaucoup plus familière à ses oreilles :

-Je vous préviens. Si vous vous approchez de ce boîtier ne serait-ce que d'un pas, je vous tue.

Il observa la scène rapidement.

-D'ici au boîtier, il y a deux mètres. Vous mettrez une seconde et six cents centièmes à appuyer sur ce bouton. Le temps d'ôter le chien de mon arme, de tirer et que la balle vous touche, cela mettre une seconde pile. Au total, vous serez mort avant d'avoir pu enclencher la bombe.

-Oh, le petit génie des maths est de retour, railla le mafieux. Que c'est mignon. Si ça vous fait plaisir de le savoir, vous savez très bien mentir. Mais on ne me l'a fait pas, gamin.

Ledit « gamin » fronça les sourcils.

-Pardon?

-Je vous dit que je ne me laisserai pas prendre, articula-t-il. Le grand Artemis Fowl II, tirant sur un homme de sang-froid? Laissez-moi rire.

-Aussi incroyable que cela puisse vous paraître, votre position est tout sauf comique. D'une simple pression, vous êtes mort.

Le russe éclata de rire, ce rire si désagréable aux oreilles d'Artemis. Hors d'haleine, l'homme se redressa et cracha :

-Pardonnez-moi si je ne vous prend pas au sérieux, mais... vous ne parviendrez pas à tirer. Vous n'avez jamais eu à vous salir les mains! La sale besogne, ce sont vos hommes qui s'en chargent. Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait de prendre la vie de quelqu'un, hein? Vous qui êtes si parfait, vous ne vous êtes jamais frotté au diable. Et vous ne prendrez pas ce risque aujourd'hui.

Il y eut un long silence. Silence pendant lequel les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, celui d'Artemis indéchiffrable, et celui de Britva affichant le plus profond mépris.

Et soudain, l'héritier Fowl s'avança lentement, décidé. Son ennemi était tenté de reculer, mais le soupçon de fierté qui restait en lui le lui interdisait. Il leva fièrement la tête, observant le jeune adulte progresser vers lui comme un serpent fond sur sa proie. Alors qu'ils se tenaient maintenant à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Artemis baissa son arme, provoquant un sourire au mafieux russe.

Sourire qu'imita l'héritier Fowl. Pourtant, pour une fois, ce ne fut pas son légendaire sourire vampirique qui fendit son visage, mais un pâle sourire, presque triste.

-C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais tué quelqu'un, dit-il. La mort d'un homme est un poids bien lourd sur la conscience...

Son regard glacé plongea dans les billes sombres de son adversaire, qui pourtant bien plus grand et imposant que lui, hoqueta de stupeur. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans ce regard implacable.

-Dites-moi Britva, connaissez-vous l'expression « se faire l'avocat du diable »?

Le russe cligna des yeux. La question était tellement inattendue, tellement incongrue qu'il ne trouva rien à répondre, le trouble se lisant dans ses yeux. Artemis continua, imperturbable :

-Cela signifie défendre une opinion que la majorité pense mauvaise. Et dans notre cas, lors du procès, MacMillian s'est fait l'avocat du diable en me défendant alors même que tout m'accusait, n'est-ce pas?

Britva fronça les sourcils, suspicieux. Mais où ce sale gosse voulait-il en venir?

-Mais si on pousse la réflexion jusqu'au bout, cela signifie que _je_ suis le diable en question, non?

La voix d'Artemis était basse et douce, mais chacun des mots étaient prononcés avec une dureté sans nom. Et ses yeux, ses yeux... Aussi bleus et glaciaux que l'eau de la banquise...

-Alors oui, je ne me suis jamais frotté au diable, puisque j'en suis moi-même un. Et qui sait ce dont un diable est capable.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que la compréhension se peignit sur le visage de Britva. Mais bien trop tard.

-Échec et maths, conclut-il.

Artemis abaissa le chien de son arme et tira.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA :<strong> Comme dit plus haut, j'ai longuement hésité. Soit je continuais après ça, soit je faisais un flash-back dans l'épilogue... J'ai choisi la première option, c'est tellement plus amusant de faire des cliffhangers. 8D

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, personnellement j'affectionne surtout le passage où l'on éclaire enfin le titre, "l'Avocat du Diable". Après tout, ce passage était écrit quasiment dès le début, je le gardais solennellement dans mon ordi.

Vos impressions!

~Erilys


	13. Chapitre 13

**Paring :** Aucun

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages (à part Samuel, Diana, Nathan Bowell et John MacMillian) appartiennent à Eoin Colfer

**NDA :** Désolée pour le retard. Ma raison : aucune envie. Vraiment, je n'avais pas envie d'écrire ce chapitre. Mais je me suis boostée suite à une review de Lli, merci à elle. Je vous avoue que le chapitre est près depuis deux jours. Mais j'ai pas envie de le poster, c'est le dernier... Ouin... Bon, je me suis vraiment appliquée sur ce chapitre, j'ai voulu écrire tout ce que je ne pourrai plus écrire sur cette histoire quand je me suis rendue compte que c'était le dernier chapitre. Du coup, c'est le plus long de la fiction et le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit, avec presque 7000 mots! :') (Au passage, pour changer du titre bateau "Epilogue" ou bien "La fin", j'ai fait une sorte de mix.)

**RESUME : **Lors du procès d'Artemis, lui et John Macmillian avaient apporté un faux montage au tribunal. Artemis savait qu'il prenait des risques. Diana se fait tirer dessus, Artemis tire sur Britva, Foaly repère une bombe dans le bâtiment... La famille d'Artemis est détenue dans un lieu inconnu. Holly avait frappé Baroud en défendant Artemis. Artemis avait assommé Samuel avant de se rendre au rdv de Britva.

Voilà, je crois que c'est tout... Bonne lecture! :'(

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>La fin de l'ennui<strong>_

Artemis faisait face à la lourde porte du bâtiment, porte aussi grise et déprimante que le reste de la bâtisse, d'ailleurs. Sa mallette noire pesait désagréablement dans sa main droite. L'espace d'une seconde, il regretta d'avoir envoyé balader Butler lorsque celui-ci avait entreprit de l'accompagner – au moins n'aurait-il pas eu à subir ces affreuses pressions sur le bras, à tous les coups il allait avoir des courbatures demain. Mais il aimait être seul, lorsqu'il venait ici. Après un ordre bref et direct, le garde du corps avait été obligé d'abdiquer et s'était retiré, attendant l'appel de son principal dans deux heures « et pas une seconde de plus sinon je rapplique immédiatement ici, Artemis » avait-il cru bon de préciser. Mais il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire, le jeune Fowl ne s'attardait jamais trop longtemps.

A chaque fois qu'il venait ici, c'était inévitable, il marquait toujours un petit temps d'hésitation, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Et puis une petite voix en lui lui hurlait qu'il appréciait chacune de ces visites et que, pire, il en avait _besoin._ Artemis détestait ressentir un besoin. Ça le faisait se sentir faible. C'est avec un léger goût amer dans la bouche qu'il se plia, encore une fois, à la petite voix dans sa tête.

_C'est fou ce que ça sonne psychopathe dit comme ça. Ou schizophrène, au choix._

Artemis poussa le battant de la porte de sa main gauche, et grinça des dents en voyant qu'elle était toujours aussi lourde. Un jour, il songerait à utiliser la salle d'entraînement de Butler, histoire de se muscler un peu les bras. Un jour.

Croisant le regard des deux femmes assises derrière le bureau d'accueil, il leur adressa un hochement de tête poli. Elles lui rendirent le salut, mais avec un sourire entendu en prime. Le génie soupira : il détestait être trouvé prévisible, mais il devait bien avouer que sa présence ici, tous les mardis et vendredis à 18h36 portait un sacré coup à sa spontanéité... Sans plus prêter attention aux deux bonnes femmes, il se dirigea vers la première porte à droite, en connaisseur des lieux. Il déambula dans les interminables couloirs gris, monotones et familiers, avant de finalement s'arrêter devant la chambre dix-neuf. Jetant un bref coup d'œil au miroir à gauche de la porte, il lissa une dernière fois son costume déjà impeccable, ôta de son front une mèche rebelle et, une fois certain d'être totalement parfait (simple tournure de phrase, il avait déjà l'absolue conviction d'être parfait) il poussa la porte de la chambre de Samuel Gold.

**oOo**

En cet instant, l'ambiance au sein du QG des FAR n'était pas la meilleure qui soit. En même temps, il faut dire que le commandant Kelp, son associée le commandant Short et le centaure Foaly étaient présents au sein d'un même bureau, soit une pièce ne dépassant pas les 10m² – ce qui réduit un peu les possibilités pour éviter la discussion, sans parler des contacts visuels. La tension qui régnait dans l'air était palpable et Foaly, s'il avait voulu jouer les dramatiques, aurait pu se plaindre de ses cheveux dressés par l'électricité qui planait dans la pièce. Mais il n'en fit rien, et pendant dix bonnes minutes les trois compères restèrent muets, se fixant les uns les autres – enfin, plutôt Baroud fixant ses deux interlocuteurs. Puis sans doute lassé par ce silence qui s'étirait, il se décida à parler.

- Je sais ce que vous allez me demander, fit-il en tentant de conserver une voix calme.

- Parfait, vous nous faciliterez la tâche.

La voix de Holly claquait dans l'air, acide. Sa dernière entrevue avec Baroud s'étant soldée par une baffe et des insultes à peine voilées, on pouvait sans peine comprendre que le dialogue n'avait pas été leur fort pendant les semaines qui avaient suivi.

Cela faisait exactement deux semaines et trois jours que Britva avait été arrêté, que Diana avait été tuée et que Samuel Gold avait été retrouvé ficelé et enfermé dans ses toilettes – encore une excentricité d'Artemis, Holly l'avait tout de suite deviné. Bien entendu, Foaly avait réussi à désamorcer la bombe, leur évitant au passage une mort dans d'atroces souffrances, ce qui n'aurait pas vraiment été souhaitable. Il n'y eut pas un seul écho de toute cette affaire dans la presse : Artemis ne souhaitait pas que ses anciennes histoires avec la mafiya russe soient révélées; il prit donc tout en charge avec l'aide de Butler et de ses nombreux contacts. Gold fut enfermé dans un « centre » par ses soins. La version officielle disait que c'était pour protéger le jeune homme contre d'éventuelles représailles russes. Officieusement, Holly soupçonnait Artemis de vouloir apprécier la vue de son ennemi croupir dans une chambre grise pendant quelques temps avant le procès qui aurait lieu à son sujet.

Une fois les derniers détails de toute cette histoire réglés, Holly et Baroud étaient redescendus sur Haven-Ville. Mais dans des capsules séparées. Pendant ces deux semaines, ils s'étaient soigneusement évités, Baroud parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour tenter d'améliorer leur relation, et Holly parce qu'elle n'aspirait à aucune relation tout court. Seulement voilà, le lendemain aurait lieu le procès de Samuel Gold, et l'officialisation de l'innocence d'Artemis. D'où leur charmante entrevue ce jour-ci.

- Holly... souffla Baroud gravement. Je comprend votre colère, mais n'oubliez pas que j'ai moi-même des raisons d'être mécontent de vous.

Alors que l'elfe ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer vertement, Foaly interrompit ses deux amis :

- Vous disiez, commandant, que vous saviez ce que nous demandions?

- Je suis au courant des activités en surface, reprit Baroud après un moment de silence. Holly, vous souhaitez rejoindre Artemis Fowl lors du procès, n'est-ce pas? Et Foaly, vous me demandez l'autorisation de vous laisser prendre contact avec lui?

- Oui.

- Le fait est que je ne comprend pas l'utilité de votre action, déclara sincèrement la Fée. Les FAR ont besoin de leurs commandants, et si on peut se permettre de s'absenter de temps à autres, vous devez comprendre que ça ne doit jamais devenir une habitude. A quoi servirez-vous en surface, Holly? Honnêtement?

L'elfe tentait tant bien que mal de contenir la colère sourde qu'elle sentait en elle à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Baroud. Au fil des semaines, cela s'était atténué, mais maintenant, tout remontait d'un coup. Elle serra les poings et gronda :

- Artemis est mon ami, et je veux être à ses côtés pour fêter l'évènement. Et aussi, m'assurer que le procès se passe normalement et que Gold se fasse bien enfermer comme il faut. Est-ce trop difficile à comprendre, commandant? Parvenez-vous à saisir le concept de « soutenir ses amis, même si les amis en question sont des Bonhommes de Boue »?

Les yeux de Baroud flambèrent. Holly était techniquement son égale, mais l'impertinence face à ses aînés n'était jamais bonne. Et quelque part, son cœur était blessé de voir que son amie se refusait même à l'appeler par son prénom, ne conservant que le froid statut qui était le sien. _Commandant._ La belle affaire.

- Et si je ne vous permet pas de quitter Haven?

- Vous ne pouvez pas m'en empêcher, je suis commandant au même titre que vous, j'ai tous les droits, répliqua Holly. Et j'ai cru remarquer que vous vous faisiez moins respecter au sein des FAR depuis qu'une certaine rumeur court comme quoi deux de vos agents ont délibérément ignoré vos ordres...

Baroud secoua la tête, soudainement las. Il en avait assez de se battre, assez de jouer le méchant... Il voulait seulement récupérer son amie, était-ce trop demander? Il se leva et commença à marcher lentement de long en large à travers l'espace restreint de la pièce.

- Si vous n'avez pas besoin de mon autorisation, alors qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Holly hésita. C'était Foaly qui l'avait traînée ici, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle elle serait montée en surface sans même en informer Baroud. Mais elle devait avouer que, quand ce stupide commandant ne jouait pas les gros durs sans cœur, il était un ami précieux. Holly n'était pas immature ou enfantine, elle était juste trop impulsive. Et elle savait que, si elle continuait à dresser des barrières entre son ex-ami et elle, elle ne ferait qu'en souffrir... Bientôt trois semaines s'étaient écoulées. Peut-être était-il temps de faire un pas vers une réconciliation... Mais elle refusait de faire tout le boulot. Baroud lui devait des excuses, et elle ne lui reparlerait vraiment qu'à la condition qu'il les lui présente en bonne et due forme.

- Vous restez mon commandant et mon associé, déclara-t-elle finalement après une grande inspiration. Ça aurait été vous manquer de respect que de partir sans rien dire.

Baroud la contempla pensivement. Il était partagé. Ses paroles étaient _respectueuses,_ ce qui était un gros progrès par rapport à leur dernière discussion. Mais l'elfe restait froide et définitivement distante avec lui. Était-ce vraiment de sa faute à lui... ? Il savait qu'il lui devait des excuses, mais il répugnait à les faire, c'était comme si il devait s'excuser devant Artemis Fowl...

Un jour, il les ferait. Accompagnées d'un énorme fondant au chocolat, histoire qu'Holly lui pardonne définitivement. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas faire plus qu'un demi-sourire. L'elfe prit ça pour un consentement et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait l'éloignait un peu plus de Baroud, et le rapprochait de _lui_... Le commandant Kelp sentait son cœur se serrer. Avant de claquer la porte, Holly se retourna soudainement.

- Foaly, je compte sur toi pour prendre contact avec nous tout à l'heure. (Puis, plus timidement : ) A dans deux jours, commandant Kelp.

La Fée sourit. Commandant _Kelp_. C'était peut-être risible, mais il se sentit de meilleure humeur. Se tournant vers la seule personne restant dans son bureau, il croisa son regard un peu désolé. Foaly se balançait d'un sabot sur l'autre, mal à l'aise. Il avait toujours détesté se trouver au beau milieu d'une dispute entre deux amis.

- Vous savez, Baroud, commença-t-il d'une voix chevrotante, ce n'est pas grave si pour le moment vous ne vous parlez pas trop. Holly a toujours été bornée et lorsqu'elle croit dur comme fer en quelque chose, elle le prend toujours très mal quand on va contre sa cause. Les elfes ont toujours été irascibles.

Baroud soupira.

- Merci de vos conseils, Foaly, mais je me porte bien.

- Mouais. C'est ce qu'ils disent, tous. Mais quand Holly est en froid avec quelqu'un, on a l'impression que c'est la fin du monde. Vous savez, je me suis moi-même crêpé le chignon plus d'une fois avec elle! (Enfin, façon de parler. Je ne porte pas le chignon et encore moins les cheveux longs, dieu m'en préserve!) Et avec Julius, c'était encore pire... Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où elle l'a fait devenir violet. Plus rouge, hein, _violet_.

Il lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

- Vous vous débrouillez comme un chef en comparaison. Laissez-vous du temps, Baroud.

Puis, après un dernier clin d'œil compatissant, il se retourna avec la visible intention de sortir du bureau. Le commandant des FAR sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il croisa les bras et lança :

- Dites-moi, Foaly?

- Oui?

- Vous qui connaissiez si bien le _commandant Root_ et qui l'invoquez à tout bout de champ, je crois que vous vous rappellerez très bien que vous n'êtes pas censé appeler un commandant par son prénom.

- Ah. Oui. Effectivement. Alors à plus, commandant!

Et il claqua la porte.

Baroud émit un petit rire, qui se perdit rapidement dans l'air. Il lissa méticuleusement son insigne cousue sur son uniforme et s'assit dans le vaste fauteuil derrière son bureau. Contemplant la pièce, puis les hommes qui s'affairaient de l'autre côté des fenêtres, il se sentit soudainement las et vanné par toute cette énergie effervescente que déployaient les autres. Se sentant en proie à une inexplicable mélancolie, il leva un œil humide sur le portrait qui trônait au dessus de la porte d'entrée de son bureau. Le feu commandant Root le contemplait d'un œil implacable, son cigare fièrement planté dans sa bouche. Aujourd'hui, il aurait tout donné pour sa présence à ses côtés, délaissant son titre de commandant afin de redevenir le simple subalterne qu'il avait été, heureux de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour aider et rendre fier Julius Root.

Pourquoi le temps passait si vite... ?

**oOo**

Samuel était installé sur sa chaise habituelle, derrière une petite table simple et grise, comme tout le reste de la pièce. Pas le moins du monde surpris par la présence d'Artemis dans sa chambre, il ne manifesta qu'une vague irritation – qui se traduisit par une vilaine moue.

- Arrêtez de faire ça, votre bouche se tord vraiment bizarrement. C'est moche, fit remarquer Artemis.

Samuel ne prêta pas attention à la remarque et lança vertement :

- Vous, arrêtez de venir ici. C'est la cinquième fois.

- Oh, vous comptez? C'est mignon.

- Ce sont les autres qui s'occupent de compter. A quoi vous jouer, à venir me voir comme ça? Ce n'est pas pour la compagnie, c'est à peine si on peut se supporter.

Artemis haussa les épaules et ne répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, il prit place sur sa chaise habituelle, de l'autre côté de la table. Samuel avait les mains bien à plat sur le meuble et le dos raide, posture qu'il était obligé d'adopter lorsque quelqu'un était dans sa chambre. Des caméras étaient braqués sur lui, dans tous les angles possibles. Il soupçonnait le jeune Fowl de venir uniquement pour l'obliger à rester dans cette position inconfortable pendant une heure ou plus. Il lui jeta un regard noir avant de cracher :

- Et donc? Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite, cette fois? Votre cher papa a enfin clamsé, et vous venez vous venger en me tuant?

Artemis lui lança un vague regard ennuyé.

- Comme vous le savez déjà, nous les avons retrouvé il y a deux semaines et trois jours; deux jours après ils étaient de retour au manoir, sains et sauf et en pleine santé – santé qu'ils ont conservé jusque-là, au risque de vous décevoir. Mais merci de vous en soucier.

Foaly avait réussi au bout de quelques minutes à cracker le portable de Britva. Étonnamment, le mafieux avait prévu que son portable se désintègre si quelqu'un d'extérieur tentait de casser le code – il avait remonté d'un cran dans l'estime d'Artemis. Mais Foaly réussit à déjouer le programme avec quelques secondes supplémentaires – d'où la rebaisse dans l'estime du génie.

Sa famille était détenue à Mourmansk. Britva comptait sans doute amener Artemis là-bas par la suite, et tous les tuer dans cet endroit si symbolique pour lui. Il avait fait preuve d'une ironie et d'une poésie charmantes en concevant ce plan – du moins, c'est sans nul doute ce qu'il avait du penser. Les hommes que le russe avait placé là avaient reçu comme ordre de ne pas toucher à la famille Fowl. Ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine à monter la garde, autant dire qu'ils se sont fait joyeusement écraser par les hommes de Butler.

- Vieux schnock trop confiant, avait grommelé Samuel en apprenant comment la famille Fowl avait pu réchapper de leur enlèvement.

- J'adhère à l'insulte, avait fait Artemis en dressant le pouce.

L'aide de Foaly s'était néanmoins révélée précieuse, détourner un satellite restant relativement compliqué, même pour Artemis Fowl. Si Baroud Kelp avec émit des réserves au début, il avait par la suite accepté que le centaure les aide encore une fois - moyennant une certaine somme d'argent et surtout, la promesse de ne plus « fourrer son sale nez de Fowl dans les affaires privées des FAR ». Artemis avait accepté et un Fowl tenait toujours parole – enfin, jusqu'à ce que ça aille contre ses intérêts; à ce moment-là, c'était la fortune familiale qui primait et certains serments se devaient d'être rompus, vous comprendrez bien.

Et les voilà maintenant tous les deux assis à cette table, à converser, ou à trouver le plus grand nombre d'insultes subtiles en une heure, cela dépendait du point de vue. Samuel ne comprenait pas pourquoi Artemis continuait à venir. Et lui-même non plus ne le comprenait pas. Afin de tenir compagnie à son ennemi jusqu'à ce que son procès ait lieu? Non, pas vraiment. La voix cassante de son interlocuteur sortit le génie de ses pensées :

- Croyez-moi, je me soucie de la santé de votre famille comme je me soucie du dernier journal people sorti.

- Ce qui en dit long sur votre intérêt, effectivement, sourit Artemis.

Samuel poussa un sourire excédé.

- Non, _vraiment,_ pas aujourd'hui. Je suis fatigué, je ne me sens pas de me battre avec vous.

- Allons, allons, ne dites pas de bêtises. On s'amuse toujours bien, ne gâchez pas ça!

- On ne s'amuse pas, on passe des heures à se hurler dessus. Vous vous moquez de moi, je me moque de vous, point. Cela vous plaît, de me narguer pendant que je moisis ici?

- En toute honnêteté... Oui.

Samuel le fusilla du regard.

- Cela ne vous fait rien de vous dire que je vais probablement passer dix ans de ma vie en prison? Éprouvez-vous parfois de la culpabilité, Artemis? Ce sentiment vous est-il seulement connu?

Le sourire narquois qui était jusqu'à présent largement affiché sur le visage du jeune Fowl s'effaça. Le regard de Samuel était plus explicite que ses sous-entendus.

- Je vois ce que vous essayez de faire, et ça ne marchera pas, articula lentement Artemis. Britva n'est pas mort, je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

- Peut-être n'est-il pas mort, mais vous aviez visé le cœur. Vous avez juste raté votre coup.

Lors de ce jour funeste, au moment où Artemis avait baissé le chien de son arme... C'était vrai, il avait visé le cœur. Mais au dernier moment il avait changé l'angle du canon et l'avait pointé sur le genou. Sous le choc dû à l'impact de la balle, Britva avait reculé brusquement et sa tête avait alors violemment rencontré le rebord d'une fenêtre. Le bilan était sans appel : cervicales cassées, il ne pourrait jamais plus bouger autre chose que la tête. Réduit à l'état de légume en quelques secondes.

Par la suite, les hommes de Butler avaient débarqué dans la salle, leur meneur en tête. Le garde du corps, voyant Britva à terre et une flaque de sang inquiétante s'étendant autour de l'homme, se précipita vers son principal afin de vérifier s'il allait bien. Physiquement, Artemis n'avait rien eu. Mais le regard vague, le poing crispé sur son poignet droit et le regard écœuré qu'il lançait au revolver par terre en disait long sur son mental.

Artemis serra ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses jointures en deviennent blanches.

- Je sais tirer sur une cible en plein cœur à cinquante mètres de distance. Croyez-vous vraiment que j'aurai raté quelqu'un à moins d'un mètre?

- Je crois que vous êtes un lâche. Plutôt que de tuer quelqu'un, vous le condamner à vivre un enfer éternel. Par votre faute, je crois qu'il ne pourra plus faire grand-chose de sa vie, vous savez? Il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il meure.

A ce moment-là, l'ambiance changea. Si jusqu'alors Artemis avait sentit une colère sourde monter en lui, à présent un simple sourire éclairait son visage. Mais ce n'était même plus le stade du sourire vampirique, c'était un sourire de psychopathe qu'il arborait. Samuel cligna des yeux et fronça les sourcils :

- Arrêtez, vous me faites peur. On dirait le Joker.

- Pardon. Mais lorsque quelqu'un me fait du tord, la perspective d'un enfer éternel pour ce même quelqu'un a le don de me réjouir...

_Définitivement psycho._

Samuel s'agita un peu, mal à l'aise.

- Vous n'avez rien à craindre, objecta Artemis. Certes, vous m'avez fait du tord, mais je ne fais jamais de mal aux animaux. Je frappe le maître, pas le chien.

Ignorant les vives protestations qui suivirent aussitôt, l'héritier Fowl se laissa aller sur le dossier de son siège, plongé dans ses pensées. Il ne souhaitait pas que la vie de Samuel se transforme en enfer, c'était étrange. Peut-être parce qu'il voyait son ancien lui dans ce jeune homme qui était tombé, comme beaucoup d'autres, dans l'appât de l'or... Certes, un million de fois moins intelligent, mais tout de même ressemblant. Et puis, petit à petit, il s'était accoutumé à cet être.

Samuel Gold avait été, tout au long de cette histoire sordide, la figure qu'il avait utilisé pour concentrer sa haine. Alors qu'il savait que ce n'était pas lui le vrai « méchant » de l'histoire, Artemis avait tout de même préféré haïr une personne concrète plutôt que de se concentrer sur une ombre insaisissable. Ce n'était pas la chose la plus mature qu'il ait faite. Mais en même temps... Samuel était tellement tête-à-claques! (NDA : Quand je vous dis qu'il se voit en lui...) Mais cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines qu'il conversaient quotidiennement, et Artemis devait bien avouer qu'il appréciait chacune de leurs rencontres. Un bon défouloir de temps en temps, ça ne faisait jamais de mal. C'était sans doute ça, la vraie raison de ses visites : un trompe-l'ennui et un défouloir. Deux en un.

Il en était là de ses pensées, faisant de petits tours sur son fauteuil à roulettes, lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudainement et fixa de nouveau Samuel – qui en était toujours à exposer les différentes raisons pour lesquelles il n'avait pas à être traité de chien. Une idée venait de se former dans son esprit; plus qu'une idée, une question concrète. S'ils continuaient dans leur relation, ou cela les mèneraient-ils? Ils n'étaient plus des ennemis, puisque plus rien ne les opposait vraiment, et Samuel ne pouvait plus être considéré comme une menace. Et ils étaient également loin d'être amis. Rivaux? Non, Artemis Fowl II n'avait aucun rival. Il sentit un sourire lui étirer les lèvres. Et pourquoi pas le statut de « personne-m'aidant-à-tuer-le-temps-et-dont-la-basse -intelligence-fait-un-parfait-faire-valoir-sans-co mpter-que-l'irriter-est-devenu-mon-passe-temps-fav ori » ?

Samuel, remarquant enfin son manège, fronça les sourcils et grinça :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me regardez en souriant? Déjà que vous venez ici plus souvent que de raison et que ça commence à faire jaser, si même _vous,_ vous vous y mettez je vais devoir vous frapper – puisque si je vous tue, je risque de rajouter quelques années de plus à ma peine initiale.

- Oh, ne craignez rien, répondit Artemis en fronçant un peu le nez de dégoût, je ne suis pas intéressé. Non, j'étais en train de tenter de vous attribuer un surnom, expliqua-t-il en retrouvant son sourire.

- Ah.

Silence.

- Vous ne voulez pas le savoir? Pas du tout curieux?

- Je sens que ça va m'énerver, alors je préfère m'abstenir.

Artemis eut une petite moue déçue, puis lança :

- Bon, je vous le dis quand même. Je viens à l'instant d'arrêter mon choix sur « l'éternel second ». J'ai eu un bref éclair de génie en voyant le panneau de votre porte.

- Si j'essaye d'oublier ce surnom humiliant et que je me concentre sur la fin de votre phrase, je crois que je suis perplexe. Si les génies sont souvent incompris, ça doit être parce que leur raisonnement est toujours improbable.

- Ce sont les artistes qu'on dit incompris, sombre ignorant, soupira Artemis. Bref, vous avez vu? Vous êtes la chambre numéro dix-neuf.

- Effectivement. Passionnant.

- Moi, j'aurai eu la chambre vingt. La note maximale. Je viens de me rappeler qu'au lycée, une fille tentait toujours de me battre, mais malgré tous ses efforts elle ne parvenait jamais à avoir vingt de moyenne. Quelle frustration ça devait lui causer. Vous me la rappelez un peu, si désespéré de me rattraper mais toujours obligé de me contempler de dos...

Samuel plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et se mit à respirer bruyamment. Artemis déduisit des « ne l'écoute pas... ne l'écoute pas... » qu'il murmurait que c'était sans aucun doute une technique pour tenter de se calmer.

- Vous savez, si je me mets à parler plus fort, vous serez obligé de m'entendre, fit-il judicieusement remarquer. Et puis, vous êtes censé avoir les mains sur la table, bien à plat selon le règlement.

- J'emmerde le règlement.

- Vulgaire...

- Oui. C'est ce que je suis. Je ne suis pas un avocat qui s'entraîne tous les jours à l'art de la rhétorique, moi.

Artemis émit un petit rire.

- Vous seriez surpris de voir à quel point les avocats sont de grossiers personnages...

Au bout d'une petite minute, Samuel reposa ses mains sur la table. Il était relativement calmé et une question lui trottait dans la tête.

- Mais vous aviez vraiment vingt de moyenne? Partout, partout?

- Partout, partout. C'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça un score parfait.

- Mais... Et le cours de sport? continua Samuel sans se formaliser du ton exaspéré qu'avait pris le génie. Vous ne me ferez pas avaler que vous aviez un score parfait en _sport._

Un ange passa.

- Artemis?

- Un tragique accident dans l'escalier. De même que pour tous les remplaçants. Après ça, le directeur a décidé d'installer une myriades d'ascenseurs.

Le génie haussa les épaules alors que Samuel le contemplait d'un air effaré.

- Comment avez-vous fait ça? C'est la grosse brute qui vous accompagne tout le temps qui l'a poussé?

Le génie se contenta de sourire. L'ex étudiant en médecine comprit et rit nerveusement :

- Vous me raconterez tout ça loin de ces locaux truffés de caméras et de micros, je suppose.

Une alarme retentit soudain, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Alors que Samuel commençait à paniquer, le jeune Fowl sortit tout bêtement son portable de sa poche et mit fin au bruit strident.

- Petit mémo, expliqua-t-il simplement.

- Vous avez besoin d'une alarme pour vous rappeler d'un truc? demanda l'autre en haussant un sourcil sceptique. Et après vous êtes le premier à clamer que vous avez le plus gros cerveau du monde...

- Je ne me rappelle que des choses importantes, se défendit Artemis, visiblement vexé. Pour les choses futiles, il est normal que j'ai besoin qu'on me les rappelle!

- Si c'est une chose futile comme vous dites, pourquoi vous donner la peine de mettre une alarme? Rien que ça en fait une chose importante.

- Je croyais que vous étiez trop fatigué pour faire de l'esprit avec moi aujourd'hui.

Après un dernier grommellement, l'héritier Fowl souleva péniblement sa mallette noire et la posa avec un bruit sourd sur la table. Il sourit en regardant Samuel qui s'était aussitôt tendu, et l'ouvrit lentement... pour en sortir une boîte de chocolats.

- Nous sommes le quatorze février, aujourd'hui.

Samuel gémit.

- Vous tenez tant que ça à faire jaser les gens ou quoi?

- Je m'ennuie, c'est différent. Allez, regardez, j'ai fait une commande spéciale auprès du meilleur chocolatier français que je connaisse.

Il poussa la boîte vers le jeune homme qui eut un léger mouvement de recul. Puis l'air moqueur qu'arborait Artemis le décida et il ouvrit lentement la boîte rouge en forme de cœur...

_Je vous jure. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire..._

Son regard tomba sur les chocolats, parfaitement alignés et parfaitement dessinés. Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Ils étaient tous à son image. Les détails de son visage étaient rendu à la perfection, avec une expression d'atroce souffrance en prime : c'étaient des chocolats représentants un Samuel Gold sur une chaise électrique.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? lâcha-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Ça vous plaît? sourit Artemis avec une véritable lueur émerveillée dans les yeux. J'ai mis longtemps à me décider, hésitant entre la chaise électrique ou l'échafaud...

- Vous êtes au courant que la peine de mort est abolie en Irlande depuis 1990.

Sa voix tremblait. Samuel serra les poings pour se forcer à se maîtriser.

- Oh, on peut toujours s'arranger, susurra le milliardaire.

La température dans la pièce chuta encore de quelques degrés. Demain aurait lieu le procès de Samuel, tous deux le savaient. Et s'il ne craignait rien pour sa vie, le jeune homme avait tout de même les nerfs à fleur de peau. Pendant quelques minutes, le silence régna dans la salle. Samuel contemplait Artemis avec une lueur de défi dans le regard – enfin, une petite lueur qui se noyait dans l'océan d'angoisse de ses yeux – tandis que le génie se contentait d'afficher son plus beau sourire de vampire. Puis il cessa de sourire et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son siège en levant les mains en l'air :

- Roh, si on ne peut même plus plaisanter. Je ne vais rien vous faire.

Samuel laissa échapper sans le vouloir un soupir de soulagement, mais le regretta aussitôt en voyant le sourire narquois de son vis-à-vis.

- Je vous hais.

- Moi je commence à bien vous aimer, ricana le génie. La preuve. (Son visage redevint sérieux.) Je ne vous ai pas fait ce cadeau pour le simple plaisir de vous voir vous liquéfier de peur – bien que ça ait été très distrayant. C'est un véritable cadeau : dans chaque chocolat se trouve une petite bille portant un numéro. Il faut les manger dans l'ordre. Vous obtiendrez, en mettant chaque chiffre bout à bout, un numéro de téléphone qui saura vous être utile en cas de pépin. Et qui, surtout, vous permettra de vous ennuyer un peu moins en prison.

Samuel le contempla longtemps, papillonnant des yeux avec la bouche légèrement ouverte et les sourcils froncés. Artemis resta impassible mais il du faire preuve de tout son sang-froid pour ne pas se mettre à rire. Samuel demanda alors :

- Je ne vous suis pas. Pourquoi est-ce que ce numéro doit être contenu dans des chocolats?

- C'est plus amusant.

- Ah. Mais je ne crois pas que je sois autorisé à avoir un téléphone portable en prison.

- Rien qui ne puisse se régler avec de l'argent.

Samuel resta silencieux un long moment, mesurant la portée de l'offre qu'on lui faisait, puis demanda :

- Et à qui appartient ce numéro de téléphone?

Artemis sourit.

- Moi-même.

- Bon, ça suffit, explosa le jeune homme. A quoi vous jouez? On se hait cordialement, ou si vous préférez, on a le don de s'irriter l'un l'autre, et voilà que vous débarquez avec cette foutue boîte de chocolats – chocolats de la _Saint-Valentin,_ nom de dieu – et que vous me donnez votre numéro de téléphone en déclarant vouloir m'aider! Je ne comprend rien!

- Effectivement, dit froidement Artemis. Je n'ai jamais prétendu vouloir vous aider, j'ai dit qu'en cas de pépin ce numéro _pourrait_ vous être utile. Et que ça allait surtout vous aider à tromper l'ennui. Je compte bien vous laisser moisir en prison, mon _ami._ Mais comme nos discussions sont très distrayantes et que le chemin jusqu'à la prison de Dublin est plutôt coûteux à long terme, j'ai pensé qu'utiliser un peu de technologie s'avèrerait plus intelligent.

- Je vous hais.

- Et vous vous répétez.

Ces deux compères se fusillèrent du regard pendant un long moment. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, inévitablement, ce fut Samuel qui détourna les yeux le premier. Il posa un regard pensif sur la boîte de chocolats et lâcha entre ses dents :

- Soit. J'accepte la boîte.

- Évidemment, vous seriez idiot de ne pas le faire. Je suis un Fowl, donc quasiment une banque : les amis riches sont des amis qu'on aimerait garder toute notre vie. Ne perdez pas mon numéro.

L'ex étudiant en médecine serra les dents mais acquiesça. L'ambiance se détendit sensiblement, et Artemis se pencha vers lui avec un air complice.

- Bon, maintenant que nous sommes au clair, pourquoi ne dégusteriez-vous pas ces chocolats devant moi? Les caméras sont en « bug aussi imprévu qu'inexplicable » depuis que mon alarme a sonné. Donc, d'après mes calculs, vous avez encore cinq minutes.

- Mon procès n'est que demain, merci mais je ne vais pas manger tout ça en cinq minutes.

Artemis sourit. Samuel frémit.

- Mangez, articula le génie.

- Mais... pourquoi? balbutia Samuel, sincèrement déconcerté. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire que je mange ces cochonneries maintenant ou ce soir?

- Je m'ennuie, j'ai envie de vous voir vous gaver en un temps record. J'ai envie de voir votre tête quand vous voudrez vomir tout ce chocolat. Plus que quatre minutes trente.

Un ange passa. Samuel inspira à fond.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, j'espère.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter?

- Non, mais vous tirez tout le temps la même gueule de dépressif. C'est pas évident de vous décrypter, vous savez.

- Et bien dorénavant, vous saurez que ceci est ma tête sérieuse, marmonna ledit dépressif en roulant des yeux.

Samuel secoua la tête, dépassé par l'absence de logique totale de cette demande.

- Écoutez, je vais dîner dans une heure. Ça ne serait vraiment pas raisonnable.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, votre poids est la dernière chose dont vous devriez vous préoccupez en ce moment. Mangez, articula Artemis avec un sourire réjoui.

Alors Samuel, face à un psychopathe – mais un psychopathe riche qui serait sa seule compagnie en prison – , mangea. Il récupéra ainsi un numéro précieux, et une sympathique indigestion qui lui était moins précieuse.

**oOo**

L'accusé Samuel Gold écope donc de sept ans de prison, à la suite de quoi il devra passer par deux ans de liberté sous caution; en outre, l'accusé devra verser avant le cinq juin la somme de...

Tandis que le juge continuait la longue liste de peines qui accablaient Gold qui avait la main étrangement crispée sur son ventre à l'autre bout de la salle, Holly s'autorisa un petit sourire. C'était la conclusion de tout ce cauchemar qui avait duré trop longtemps à son goût.

Ils se trouvaient tous dans la plus grande salle du tribunal. Le procès avait rapidement été expédié. Mais malgré tout ses crimes, Samuel s'en était étonnamment bien tiré : il avait réussi à gagner pas mal d'années. Alors que Holly commençait à couler un regard soupçonneux vers Artemis qui se tenait à sa droite, un petit sourire satisfait flottant sur ses lèvres, un grésillement dans son oreille lui apprit qu'un certain centaure souhaitait communiquer. Elle soupira :

- Quoi, Foaly? Si c'est pour nous ressortir tout ton speech sur ton aide qui nous a été ô combien précieuse, sur ton intelligence ô combien remarquable, tu peux aussi bien te taire. Et ne nie pas, je t'ai _vu_ écrire ce discours il y a trois jours.

Il y eut un petit silence et Holly en déduisit que le centaure se faisait un mémo sur les points à revoir dans la sécurité de son bureau.

- C'est faux, répondit-il enfin. Et en plus, je voulais juste faire remarquer que c'était normal que toute cette affaire se conclue ainsi. Après tout, ce qui commence par un procès, doit finir par un procès.

Un ange passa.

- Foaly?

- Oui?

- Est-ce que vous venez de faire une allusion à _Pirates des Caraïbes_? Quand Barbossa, lorsqu'il s'apprête à égorger la fille – d'ailleurs, je n'arriverai jamais à prononcer son nom à cette bécasse – , déclare : « Ce qui commence dans le sang, doit finir dans le sang » ?

- Si, c'est bien ça.

- Je voulais juste vérifier.

Artemis suivait la discussion de ses deux amis d'une oreille distraite. Il était occupé à fixer Samuel, à l'opposé de la salle. Ce dernier entreprenait de lisser dignement son costume et serra ensuite la main de son avocat. Puis, sentant le poids d'un regard sur sa nuque, il releva enfin les yeux et croisa le regard froid de son ancien ennemi. Ils jouèrent un temps au jeu de « je-ne-détournerai-pas-les-yeux-le-premier », bien que les deux soient parfaitement au courant qu'Artemis gagnait à chaque fois. Le génie ressentit un vague regret : ce serait la dernière fois avant longtemps qu'il pourrait faire ça. Se déplacer tous les jours jusqu'à la prison de Dublin, non merci. Alors à moins qu'ils ne s'essayent à Skype, il ne reverrait pas la tête si irritante de Samuel avant un moment. Il contint de justesse un fou rire en s'imaginant devant son ordinateur à hurler « Tu m'entends? ». La technologie, de nos jours...

Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de mettre la main dans sa poche et de sortir son portable. Samuel comprit le message et sourit avant de se détourner, escorté par deux gardes qui le ramenaient en cellule. Il disparut par la porte du fond.

- Artemis?

La voix inattendue le surprit. Holly, ou plutôt un léger scintillement sur sa droite, l'appelait.

- Oui?

- Vous auriez pu vous arranger pour qu'il sorte indemne de cette histoire, pas vrai?

Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser qui était ce _il._

_- _J'aurai pu, effectivement.

Il resta silencieux un moment, avant d'expliquer calmement :

- Depuis tout cette histoire, j'ai été innocenté. Mais à présent, je n'ai pas le droit de faire un seul faux pas. Je dois sourire à tout le monde, me montrer aimable et prudent, sans quoi certains trouveront toujours le moyen de se montrer sceptiques quant à mon innocence dans cette affaire. Bref, je m'ennuie sévèrement.

Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres.

- Savoir Samuel en prison et pouvoir le narguer tous les jours, c'est un véritable plaisir et une distraction plus que bienvenue. Bien que ces derniers temps j'ai commencé à l'apprécier un peu plus, il reste ni plus ni moins celui qui m'a pourri la vie pendant quelques semaines. J'ai promis de me venger, et un Fowl tient toujours ses promesses. Et puis il me doit bien ça, avec tous les... _désagréments_ qu'il m'a causés.

Holly contempla son ami, horrifiée de le sentir jubiler ainsi avec tant de malveillance. Mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour le rabrouer, Foaly intervint dans leurs deux oreilles, jugeant sans doute que s'il ne lançait pas une réplique de temps à autre, on risquait de l'oublier :

- Vous savez Artemis, vous devriez le remercier plutôt, il fait partie de ces gens qui rendent la vie un peu plus intéressante. La vie est pleine de ces petits désagréments qui la rendent attrayante!

- Taisez-vous, Foaly, soupirèrent en chœur les deux amis.

Se désintéressant une nouvelle fois du débat qui suivit entre la Fée et le centaure, Artemis sortit son portable et ouvrit une nouvelle conversation. Il commença à écrire.

_Cher Samuel, je suppose que vous ne tarderez pas à être transféré dans la plus grande prison de Dublin. J'y ai jeté un œil il y a quelques jours de cela, histoire de voir l'état des lieux. Vous ne serez pas déçu. Vous risquez de mal dormir pendant sept ans, jour pour jour. Je compatis. (Enfin, presque.) AF 'Send'_

**oOo**

Il faisait nuit. Artemis, à la fenêtre de sa chambre, frissonna face au vent d'hiver qui soufflait doucement sur du manoir des Fowl. Holly le remarqua et écourta leurs au revoir :

- Eh bien, Bonhomme de Boue, je crois que c'est le moment d'y aller.

- Au revoir, Holly, sourit Artemis. Et merci.

La Fée lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Pas trop tôt. Ça fait un petit moment que je réclame de la gratitude. Mais avant que vous ne vous lanciez dans un immense discours comme quoi mon aide vous a été _tellement_ précieuse, comme quoi mon amitié est _tellement_ importante pour vous, je vous ferai remarquer que ça caille. Alors à plus!

Artemis rit doucement. La Fée activa son Bouclier, donna une petite pichenette sur le front de son ami et décolla. Le génie suivit le léger scintillement des yeux et réussi à saisir la dernière phrase de l'agent des FAR :

- Et j'espère que c'est la dernière fois que vous m'appelez pour vous sortir d'un improbable pétrin! Parce que hein, bon. Oh.

Puis elle était partie.

Un léger bip empêcha le légendaire Artemis Fowl II de sombrer dans la dépression suite à un au revoir fait à une amie – tant mieux pour sa réputation. Il se saisit fébrilement de son portable et ouvrit le message dont l'expéditeur était, sans surprise, Samuel Gold.

_'Bip' Je suis bien arrivé. Je ne vous ferai pas le plaisir de me plaindre ou de me morfondre. Par contre, je dois avouer que mon voisin de cellule est un petit peu ennuyant. Il ne cesse de geindre et et de vous appeler. Je pense que vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas envie de passer toute ma détention aux côtés de quelqu'un qui ne fait que clamer votre nom – bon, il vous menace et vous maudit, mais ça revient au même, rien que le fait qu'il énonce votre nom m'écorche les oreilles. Il s'appelle John MacMillian, j'ose espérer que vous vous souvenez de votre pauvre avocat : apparemment, on aurait prouvé par la suite que le montage lors de votre procès était un faux, et le voilà en prison pour avoir amené de fausses preuves au tribunal. Bravo, bravo. Récupérez-le avant que je ne l'étrangle. SG_

Artemis sentit un immense sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il allait définitivement cesser de s'ennuyer.

* * *

><p><strong>NDA :<strong> Voilà, ceux qui me reprochaient l'absence de Sammy-chou dans les derniers chapitres seront sans doute contents, moi aussi d'ailleurs. C'est un OC que j'apprécie beaucoup, à mon grand étonnement. Alors naturellement, il est très présent dans ce dernier chapitre. Oh, j'ai les blues. Le dernier chapitre. Surtout que c'est sans doute ma dernière fic Artemis Fowl...

On en arrive à la séquence émotion. Voilà deux ans (presque, un an et 10 mois) que j'ai commencé "l'Avocat du Diable". Ça a été long, laborieux, mais je l'ai menée à bout. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue, envoyé des reviews - accompagnées de coups de pied au cul parfois - qui m'ont boostée, vraiment merci! Big up spécial pour **Ada-Diana, Lli et vampirette-flower!** Et évidemment,** les autres je ne vous oublie pas,** vous vous reconnaîtrez! =D

Adieu, monde cruel. Je m'en vais déprimer tout mon saoul maintenant.


End file.
